


2ND CHANCES

by JoTracy123456



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTracy123456/pseuds/JoTracy123456
Summary: A high school reunion changes a life forever





	1. Gettting the email

Getting the Email  
In Virgil's point a view

It had been a busy day for us, we had been on missions back to back the last couple of days. To honest I was glad to get back to my room to check my emails. When I got this email it really surprised me, my high school days weren't the best and here I see an email inviting me to attend a high school reunion. The email also told me that I could bring a plus one with me.  
To be honest, I really didn't know if I wanted to go as the only person who would have talked to me would have been my ex-girlfriend, what If she didn't turn up? And what would I say to here if she did? So, I went and told Dad about it, He did encourage me to go. I told Dad that I could bring a plus one, he said if I choose Scott then we need to be back here first thing in the morning. After I Had seen Dad, I went to have a word with my eldest brother.

"Hey Virg, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just got an email asking me to go to a high school reunion, it also said that I could bring a plus one with me. So, I spoke to Dad and he said that you could come, if you want to? But there is a catch we need to be back here first thing in the morning, what do you think?"  
"I guess it wouldn't do us any harm getting away for 24 hours, we have been busy and could do with the break. Who knows Virgil you might meet someone you know" said Scott with a smile. It didn't take us long to pack little did I know that night would change my life


	2. chapter 2

2nd chances  
(In Virgil's point of view)

Who knew that a simple email would change everything? I know I certainly didn't, but when one landed in my inbox, inviting me and a guest to attend a high school reunion, I instantly felt myself get butterflies. My high school years were something I had kept fairly quiet about to the rest of the family. I was a different person back then, International Rescue had changed me. Not that I would swap it for anything, I loved my family, and my job. But going to this reunion would bring back precisely what I could have had. Things I had been so close to having until Dad had dropped the news he was starting up a rescue organisation. I wasn't sure if this was something I could face on my own, so after a lot of persuasion which involved nothing short of begging on my part, I managed to get Scott to come with me.

We were sitting have a drink in the bar, just the two of us, watching as people spilled into the room. Everyone had changed so much. There were faces I recognised, but no one that I particularly wanted to see. They were blurs in the corridor back in the day, and now they were just blurs in the room around me, faces with no names. Clutching onto my drink, I desperately tried to hide from my brother quite how nervous I was. The looks Scott kept giving me made me think I was failing, but I certainly wasn't going to try and be obvious about it. It was still early, the reunion not having officially started, but I still felt my eyes darting around the room almost frantically, searching for one face in particular. What is she didn't come? What if this was all for nothing?  
"Know anybody yet? Scott's voice cut through my thoughts, making me jump in the process and almost spill my drink down myself. Was I really that nervous about seeing her? Of course I was. I still wasn't quite sure what we had had back then, but I knew what it could have been. And that was the problem, so had she. And then I had left.  
"Not yet," I respond reluctantly, knowing Scott wanted an answer. Or more specifically, an explanation as to why I was so jumpy. With one eye on the door just in case she came in, I half turned to face my brother, knowing that I owed him an explanation. After all, it would be better coming from me than if she did turn up.

Who knew how I would react then, and that wouldn't be fair on Scott. It wasn't like he had wanted to come; I owed the guy some sort of reasoning behind my behaviour. Taking a deep breath, I looked him in the eye.  
"There is one person I am looking forward to seeing." Inwardly groaning at how dry my voice suddenly sounded, I took another swig of my drink. Not that I was going to admit it, but it was also partly to steady my nerves. No one, not even Scott, knew what I was about to reveal. I only hoped that he understood.  
"Oh really?" He responded, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he raised an eyebrow. I knew what he was thinking. And he was both right and wrong at the same time. Yes, it was a girl, but it was so much more than I knew he thought.  
"Scott, do you ever think about what our lives would have been like if Dad hadn't started the business." Knowing he immediately knew what I was talking about by the way his smile slipped off his face, Scott lowered his drink thoughtfully.  
"Not really. Guess I'd still be with the Air Force. Not something I really considered. Why?"  
"Do you think you'd have a family of your own?" I asked quietly, finding that I was suddenly no longer able to meet his gaze. I hadn't expected coming clean about this to hurt so much. Did I resent what my father had made me give up? No, I knew the answer to that. Dad had never pushed us into joining, any of us, knowing that we had lives of our own. I had chosen to go. But what sort of person did that make me?  
"Virgil, what is this about?" Scott asked gently, leaning forward, concern etched into his face. He had clearly caught onto my tone, and in true big brother style, was getting close to guessing what this was about. He may have asked the question, but I could see in Scott's eyes he was figuring out the answer for himself.  
"I was going to ask her to marry me," I muttered under my breath, my eyes far away. By Scott's sharp intake of breath, I knew he had heard me, and that I had shocked him. I had never mentioned anything like that before to him, to any of them. What would have been the point, I had made my decision. But now, knowing that I could be seeing her again, nothing felt so sure anymore.  
"You mean, Dad stopped you? When he set up the business?"  
"Yes. No. Oh I don't know." I responded, somewhat bitterly as I dropped my head into my hands. I had never really thought about it like that. Had Dad stopped me from marrying the girl I loved? Or had I stopped myself? Was International Rescue that important to me that I had given up any hope of a normal life? Shutting my eyes, I was instantly overwhelmed with the faces of the people we had saved between us. That certainly cleared up a few things. I knew that if time could be reversed, I would have made the same decision, people were relying on me now, I couldn't simply dismiss that. Feeling Scott's hand squeeze my shoulder, I knew that he was aware of my inner turmoil.  
"We don't have to stay, Virg." He said softly, causing me to feel a rush of gratitude towards him. Only my biggest brother would know what to say in a situation like this.  
"No, I have to see if she comes."  
"You sure?"  
"Virgil? Virgil Tracy?" Jumping, I felt my breathing suddenly quicken. It may have been five years, but I knew that voice as if I had heard it only yesterday. Swallowing hard, I slowly turned in my seat to find her standing there, just as beautiful as I remembered.  
"Jo?" Hating the way my voice came out as barely more than a croak, I felt a rush of emotions shoot through me. I couldn't describe how wonderful it was to see her again, but the joy was soon followed by a stab of guilt. I had just left her in the lurch. One moment, we were joking around about getting married, albeit with a hint of seriousness underlying the playful banter. The next, I had vanished with some feeble excuse about my dad needing me to work for him. What must she have thought?  
"Hi. I'm Virgil's older brother, Scott." Hearing Scott's cheerful tone as he introduced himself, I shot him a grateful smile. His interruption had given me the few moments I needed to pull myself freeze of my whirlwind thoughts and actually think about what I wanted to happen here. I mean, why else had I really come, if it wasn't to see Jo?  
"Pleasure to meet you, Scott. I heard a lot about you back in the day." This time, I couldn't stop the groan, even as a blush worked its way up my neck. It wasn't my fault that I had practically worshipped Scott back then. Heck, I still do, but it didn't have to be brought up, now.

As Scott chuckled fondly, I finally managed to lift my head to look at her again. I wasn't sure how I should feel that she didn't seem to want to meet my gaze.  
"Hey, Scott, is it okay if I borrow your brother for a few moments."  
"Go ahead." Scott said, although I was sure that I was the only one that caught the guarded tone in his voice. He could sense my confusion about what I should be doing now, and clearly wasn't sure about whether he should be trying to support me, or simply letting me get on with it.  
"Meet you back here in a bit, Virg?" Nodding mutely, I smiled at him again. That was Scott's way of saying that he was here whenever I needed him, that he had my back on this, no matter what happened. Taking a deep breath, I slowly stood up, following Jo across the room and out onto the small veranda.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a surprise

2ND Chances  
The Shock 

Taking me outside, Jo slowly turned to face me, her posture almost nervous. I still couldn't help but notice how she wouldn't meet my eyes for anything more than a split second at the most. Had I really hurt her that much when I left to work for Dad? Deep down, I think I knew the answer to that. It had almost torn me apart giving her up, and if I hadn't been sure of how many lives we would be able to save, I knew I would have never have done it. But that was the annoying thing, the thing that was really grating on me. I couldn't tell Jo that. As far as she was aware, I had left her to work in some office for a multi-billionaire who just happened to be my father. She couldn't know what I really did as a living.  
"There's something you need to know." She eventually said softly, her voice quiet and hesitant; almost as if she wasn't sure she should be doing this. Noting the tears building up in her eyes, I decided it was time for some charm, Virgil Tracy style. The least I could do was try and put her at ease, I was more than aware that it was my fault she was this upset in the first place.  
"That I look great?" I responded, flashing her a grin, whilst inside, I was cringing about what I was doing. I had walked out on the girl, and here I was, trying to impress her again. I knew deep down that was what this was about. I had come to see if she had a new man in her life. I know that I, for one, had never really gotten over her. Whether it was because I had never properly said goodbye, who knew? I was just aware of how much this was hurting me, seeing her again and knowing that I had let her go. To my delight, I got a shadow of a smile out of her. It wasn't the full blown dazzling one that had stolen my heart all those years ago, but it was definitely an improvement on her looking like she wanted to cry.  
"Ah, no." Jo responded, her tone finally beginning to lighten up as she came to realise that I still was the same person I had been, despite everything. "It's kind of big news."  
Her tone immediately put me on my guard. She sounded uncertain, as if she wasn't sure whether she should be saying this or not. Not that I wasn't going to judge her, after the secrets I had been keeping for all of this time? I had to admit, though, I felt a stab of concern shoot through me about what she was about to say.  
"What is it?" I asked quietly, inwardly flinching when I realised I was using the same tone of voice I did on rescues, trying to reassure someone that they were going to be just fine, even on the occasions I knew otherwise. Is that what I saw Jo as? Another victim?  
"When..." Taking a deep breath, Jo seemed to visibly pull herself together. Looking me directly in the eye for the first time that evening, she made no attempt to look away again.  
"When you left all those years ago, well, Virgil, it wasn't just me you left."  
"What?" I responded bluntly, my brain and mouth not communicating properly with each other. As my heart suddenly started to race uncomfortably, I had a horrible feeling I was beginning to figure out what this was about.  
"A little girl, Virgil. She looks just like her father."  
"You mean..?"  
"You're a father, Virgil. A father to our daughter."  
This time, I couldn't hide my actions as I stumbled back a pace, overwhelming emotions crashing over me. I was a father? But... Knowing that my breathing was beginning to quicken, I swallowed hard, practically feeling the colour visibly drain from my face.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I had a right to know." I eventually whispered, wincing at the crack in my voice. I couldn't help it though. I had been nervous enough about seeing Jo as it was, but this? How had she managed all these years on her own with a kid? How did I not realise that she was pregnant? How could I have left them? As the thoughts raced around my head, bouncing painfully off my skull, I found myself suddenly wishing that I still had my drink with me. Sinking into a crouch, I rested my head in my hands, trying to process what I had just been told. I was a father. Me. Pilot of Thunderbird Two. Artistic son of Jeff Tracy. Was. A. Father. Oh God...  
With a slightly bitter laugh, Jo finally glanced away from me, turning her back and staring out across the fields, her mind clearly far away.  
"I couldn't find you. Virgil, you left when we started talking about marriage. I...I thought you'd be mad."  
Immediately springing to my feet, I let out a protest. I may have walked out; there could be no denying that. And whilst I couldn't tell her the real reason, I certainly wasn't going to let Jo think I had just abandoned her because I was scared. Noting her shoulders were shaking slightly, I gently pulled her around, brushing away the tears spilling over from her eyes gently with my thumb.  
"Do I look mad?" I whispered gently, suddenly realising myself how I was feeling and allowing a wide grin to spread over my face. I was a dad!  
"I'm just glad you told me."  
"Really?"  
"Really." I softly reassured her, turning so that we were both once more looking out across the field. I would be hard pushed to say who was trying to keep control over their emotions more. Despite having been trained to not let personal feelings get in the way of my work, I was struggling with this. Hesitantly at first, but slowly gaining confidence, Jo began to tell me about the last five years of her life, and about our daughter. Whilst I had initially been worried about how I was going to cover up what I had been doing, I found that I didn't need to worry in the slightest. I was soon craving every tiny detail about her daughter. My daughter. I knew that somewhere in my mind, I was still trying to process that thought. Was this how dad felt when Scott was born, when any of us arrived? But at least he had Mom there, they had planned for us. This was completely different.  
Time flew by as we talked, until I eventually noticed Jo was shivering slightly. It was only then I realised precisely how long we had been out here, just talking. And I had left Scott sitting at the bar. With him knowing how nervous I had been, I knew full well my biggest brother would have been expecting me back in only a few moments.  
Leading the way back inside, I felt the piercing look from across the room.  
"Didn't forget about me, now did you, bro?" Scott asked sarcastically as soon as I was in ear shot, but something about my face must have given something away, for he backed down almost immediately, subjecting me to that searching look he had developed over the years. Shaking my head slightly at his quizzical look, I told him without words that this was not the time or the place. His tiny nod was all I got in return that the message had been received, but I knew no one else had even noticed anything. It was something we had developed on rescues, the ability to speak without words. It was not often sensible to voice the exact state the victim was in, especially not in their hearing.  
"Sorry, we were just catching up." I responded sheepishly, glancing at Jo out of the corner of my eye. She had visibly relaxed since telling me, that couldn't be denied. And as Scott followed my gaze, I knew he had noticed it. Nothing got past that guy.  
The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur, if I was honest. I stayed at the bar with Jo and Scott for the rest of the time, random people from our past coming up to talk to us at odd intervals. We were just getting ready to leave; Scott's pointed yawns for the last hour had finally got my attention when Jo suddenly turned to me.  
"How do you feel about meeting Robyn in the morning?" She blurted out in one breath, ignoring Scott's confused look. The answer must have been obvious on my face as she suddenly smiled, before I was then struck with a thought. Dad. He had just about agreed for us both to come anyway, he was not going to like it if I wasn't back and ready for duty first thing in the morning like I had promised. Scott, being Scott, leant over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.  
"You need a break, bro, I call Dad." Turning away, he dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled home. I deliberately ignored Jo's comment about our father having us too much under his control, instead focusing on the very whispered and furious conversation Scott was having. It was clear that Dad was not happy, but my brother always had a way of being able to get Dad to see things from our point of view. It was why we had always left it to him to deliver any news we didn't particular want our father knowing, from bad report cards to something going wrong on a rescue.  
Within only a few moments, however, he turned to me again with a smile on his face, nodding. I knew then that I had been cleared for a couple of days. This was it. I was going to meet my daughter in the morning!


	4. chapter 4

2nd chances  
(In Virgil's point of view )  
In the hotel

I stayed at the hotel with Scott that night. To be honest, I couldn't really sleep because I was thinking about Jo & Robyn all night, thoughts of them whizzing around my head and making rest impossible to come by. To be honest with you, I knew it had been coming, something I mentioned to Scott before the reunion had even started. Something, I might add, I now felt really bad about.  
The next morning, while Scott was making us a coffee, he looked over at me, a strange expression making its way onto his face.  
"You ok, bro?" he asked softly, seeming to know that something was wrong.  
I knew now this was the right time to tell him. Or, knowing Scott, he wouldn't let the matter drop, until I just blurted it out anyway. No, it was better to do it before I was annoyed with him. So I did. Taking a deep breath, I told him everything.  
"Why did I not get told about this before sooner?" Scott asked; his voice soft and quiet. Grimacing slightly, I knew he was using the tone that meant – actual matter aside – he was disappointed that I hadn't confided in him. "When you knew there was a good chance that this could have happened?"  
Taking a deep breath, I looked him straight in the eye.  
"Dad. How do you think he is going to react to something like this, you know what he is like."  
"Don't worry about Dad, Virg. You need a couple of days on leave. You need to get this sorted, bro," Scott responded gently, as if sensing how torn I was feeling. Reaching over, he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
Dropping my head into my hands, I couldn't deny that whilst it was nice to have my big brother here, his words hadn't really calmed me down. I was just so sure of how our father was going to react, he always made sure we behaved whenever we were off from the island. It wasn't just him; however, all of us had a deep hatred of the press. Something like this was bound to make him explode in a way not even the Terrible Two had managed. Deciding to voice my fears, I slowly looked up, knowing by Scott's expression that my thoughts were reflected on my face.  
"Dad is going to blow his top when he finds out." I moaned somewhat pathetically, sounding more like a six year old than a father. Sitting bolt upright, the reality suddenly crashed over me. I was a father. Me. Virgil Tracy, son of the famous Jefferson Tracy, pilot in the mysterious International Rescue. Was. A. Father. Oh gees...  
Wincing sympathetically, I knew Scott knew my thought processes. I swear sometimes it was like my big brother could read my mind. Glancing over sympathetically, he opened his mouth.  
"Well at least you have a couple of days with Jo & Robyn."  
Whilst we were having the coffee, I admitted to Scott that I was looking forward to meeting Robyn. It wasn't everyday a guy got to meet someone that actually turned out to be their daughter, after all.  
That was when Scott surprised me, saying "Well, if that had of been me or Alan we would have walked right away."  
Glancing at him, I was filled with the desire to make Scott really understand. He and Alan may have walked away, but I was not either of my brothers. I was my own person, and that was not something I could do.  
"I know you would, but I just can't do that to Jo now. I have missed 5 years of my daughter's life already, I don't want it to be any longer."  
Thankfully, Scott merely nodded, seeming to understand this was something that I needed to do. All was silent for a moment, and then Scott caught my eye again.  
"Do you want me to talk to Dad for you?"  
For a moment, I had to admit I was tempted; Scott always managed to get through to our father. But on second thoughts, I knew this was something that had to come directly for me. After all, I couldn't hide from the man forever.  
"I don't know, Scott. I would really like it to come from me. It just seems wrong getting you to do it."  
"The offer is there bro, you know I'm here."  
Smiling gently, I softly nodded in appreciation, thankful to know that despite dropping the bombshell on him, Scott still had my back.  
"Thanks, Scott."  
After our coffee, I knew we could put this off no longer. Checking out of the hotel, Scott quickly called a cab and headed back to the airport. Calling one for myself, I watched the car taking my brother in the opposite direction, and suddenly wished I could go with him. I couldn't help it, I was nervous about what I was about to do. Climbing in my own, however, I quickly gave the driver directions that took me a completely different route to my older sibling. It was time to meet up with Jo, or more specifically, meet my daughter.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reaction

2nd chances  
(checking out Jo)   
IN SCOTT AND LADY PENELOPE'S POINT Of VIEW   
I sat staring out of the window as the scenery flashed past on the way to the airport, my mind a turmoil of emotions. God, I feel so sorry for Virg now. I still can't believe that he is a dad. I think there might even be a part of him that is thinking along the same lines, despite the fact that he seems to be putting on a brave front. I mean, we all know our roles, both in the family and in International Rescue. Having something like this drop out of nowhere must have taken him by surprise. I knew from my own experience how hard it can be meeting up with an ex, especially avoiding the questions about what the illusive Tracy boys are now doing since they dropped out of society. And then for this Jo to simply come out with the fact that my little brother was the father of her daughter? It had certainly come as a bit of a shock for me, who knows what it would have done to Virgil? Thinking about Jo, I decided that I needed to really find out more about her. Flicking open my phone, I knew precisely who to start with. I really don't have to do this, I knew that. And Virgil would probably kill me if he thought I had been checking up on him. But I need to protect my own brother. We had no idea who Jo really was, not even Virgil. I mean, it had been at least five years since he had last seen her, and if she had a kid to support as well, who knew what she was really after? After only a couple of rings, the person picked up on the other end, as I knew she would. Not hesitating, I launched straight into my reason for calling.  
"Hi, Penny. Just calling to ask you something"  
"Scott, dear. What's on your mind?"  
"I went out with Virgil to a high school reunion last night." Sensing Penny's surprise at Virgil being able to drag me along, it was not normally my sort of scene, I quickly pressed on. "Virg got talking to his ex, and she had told him that he had a 5 year old daughter. Penny, she told him it was his. I know this is asking a lot, but you couldn't possibly look up a Jo Brown for me could you? Apart from knowing that she went to school with Virgil, I'm sorry; I have nothing more than that."  
For a moment, I could have sworn I heard Penny take in a sharp intake of breath, something that was most unlike the Lady. However, her answer was in her normal clipped tones, and hanging up, I knew that I had done my best. After all, you couldn't blame a guy for trying to look out for his family now, could you?  
(In Lady P's point a view)  
When Scott had called me to ask about Jo, I was barely able to hide my surprise. Of course, I knew the girl had gone out last night, she had left little Robyn with Parker and I. I didn't realise quite where she was going, however, I certainly did not want to feel like I was pushing the girl. I certainly hadn't expected two of the Tracy boys to be there. Jo is staying with me at the moment, hence the sudden career change into babysitting. Well, Parker is good with children, surprisingly, he quickly took charge of the situation in that dependant way he has, allowing Jo to disappear for a few hours. She could do with having a break from things, having a bit of fun with people her own age. She has only just finished her training as a nurse, and certainly didn't have the salary to afford her own place and take care of Robyn  
Jo was only 16 when she had Robyn and whilst there could be no denying that she had managed as best as she could, I knew that girl well enough to know that she hadn't let Virgil go, not really. She wasn't the type to be a single mom, there was too much of a romantic in here. Oh, it couldn't be denied she has managed it for the last 5 years rather well. But Robyn is coming round to the age where she will ask a lot of questions about her father. Whilst up until now, Jo had always been rather quiet whenever Virgil came up in conversation; I now found that I suddenly knew the reason why. It certainly explained a lot. I knew they had been together during high school, the girl had gone through a stage where all she would talk about was the wonderful Virgil Tracy. I just didn't know it had gone that far. Robyn certainly wasn't the only one who had been wondering about the illusive father.  
Despite thinking I knew that girl, I honestly had no idea that Virgil was the father. Nor, had I been made to guess, would I pick the middle son of one of my dearest friends. If I had known, one thing is for sure, Virgil would have known a lot sooner. I never thought it was going to be the level headed of the Tracy Brothers, it just seemed so unlike Virgil. But I suppose I didn't know him as a boy the way I do now. I can understand way Scott wants to check up on Jo to protect Virgil, that boy had always looked out for his younger brothers, no matter what. If I am to be honest, now that I know, I would have expected a call from Jeff about this sort of thing, but not Scott. Unless, of course, Jeff still doesn't know that he is actually a grandfather. If Scott had only just found out, it would make perfect sense for Jeff not to know. After all, it wasn't like I had found out from the mother herself. Apparently, it was Robyn's uncle instead who had dropped that particular bombshell.  
Jo is a bright girl, she has done well for herself given the circumstances. But I am amazed that she never told me that Virgil was the dad. We have always been close, ever since she was young. I had always thought she told me everything. Apparently even sisters keep secrets.  
TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTB  
(in Scott's point a view)  
Penny didn't take long to get back to me, but she certainly knew how to dig around on people. No more than five minutes had passed until she called back, sounding as calm and in control as ever. No, I certainly must have imagined her reaction from before. Another couple of minutes later, and my fears were soothed. She could find nothing on Jo that would suggest she was simply after Virgil's money, or even his name. And if Penny couldn't find anything, more often than not, it meant there was nothing to find.  
Looking back out of the window, I instead let my thoughts play over the conversation I had just had with my father. When Dad had asked me how everything went last night, I told him that everything was fine and that Virg needed a break. I know Dad thinks that something else is going on. But Virg did say that he wanted to tell Dad himself, so I kept quiet. If Virg want me to be there when he tells Dad, I will be. But it is certainly not my place to break the news. I just can't stop thinking about my brother. I know when the time comes to break the news to Dad that he is going to need me there, despite the brave front he is putting on at the moment. I knew that kid, he would be terrified of breaking the news if his earlier reaction was anything to go by. The best thing about it is no one else on the island knows but me and I intend to keep it that way. For Virgil's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shock setting in

2nd chances: thinking  
IN VIRGIL'S POINT A VIEW & JO'S POINT A VIEW  
(in Virgil's point a view)

As I got into the cab, Jo sent me a text to let me know where to meet her. Looking at my phone, I had to recheck it. The text said that she would meet me - wait for it - ...at Lady Penelope's. At this point I had to ring Jo to ask her.  
"Jo hon. are you in anyway related to Lady Penelope?"  
Jo's reply sounded almost hesitant, as if she was worried about how I would react. Eventually though, she spoke, her voice quiet and soft. "Yeah she is my older step sister."  
I couldn't deny that I felt a rush of shock hit me at that. I had known Penny for years, and yet she had never said anything about having a younger step sister. She must have known about Jo and I, I'm sure I would have spoken about the girl of my dreams before now. Hadn't I? I surely hadn't pushed it that far to the back of my mind? I couldn't stop the feeling of worry now – if Lady P hadn't found out through me, did that mean Jo had never mentioned me either up until now?  
As another thought crashed over me, I couldn't deny I was now really worried. Not only does Jo live with Lady P, but there is a really big chance that Jo could know about IR. Part of me wants Jo to know about what I do, but the other part of me wants to tell Jo myself. I really think I should be honest with Jo. After all she was honest with me about Robyn. I think it's only fair. One secret for another and all of that.  
Letting my mind drift slightly, I knew that even after all these years I still have feelings for Jo. I was going to ask her to marry me a week before we broke up. Who simply lets something like that go and not hold onto some of the emotions? I had loved her in a way I had never loved anyone else, even now. A guy does not simply get over that.  
I would have without a doubt had I known Jo was pregnant. I would have supported her. I feel really bad about it now. I know I have to do everything I can to help Jo bring up Robyn now. Evening if it means giving up IR. My family were going to come first for once.  
(in Jo's point a view)   
I can't believe that I told Virgil about Robyn last night. I didn't mean it to come out like it did, but Virgil had to know. I can't believe how well he took it; I was expecting Virgil to just walk away from me once I had told him. Again. Somehow I get the feeling that Virgil wants to be a dad to Robyn now. Evening after all these years I still love Virgil. I may have never told my sister who the father of my child was, but it certainly wasn't because I was ashamed. I had wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I was in love, even after he had gone, but knew that it wouldn't change matters. Virgil would still be gone. Not that it meant my feelings had gone with him.  
You know, I feel bad about not telling my sister now about it; after all she has been there for me my whole life. I guess I really need to talk to Penny about this.  
I don't know if Virgil had told Scott after I left. It wouldn't have surprised me, Virgil always had idolised his older brother, and judging from the reaction that had emerged last night, I knew things hadn't changed that much between them. The way I remembered Scott, he was always protective of his brothers, and it really wouldn't come as any surprise if he was checking up on me. Whilst it hurt that it clearly meant Virgil hadn't mentioned what we had, I couldn't fault him. I knew he was only looking out for his little brother. I knew that, had it not been Virgil that was Robyn's father and therefore already known to my sister, Penny would be doing the same for me.  
TBTBTBTBTBT  
(in Virgil's point a view)  
To be honest, the day past in a bit of a blur. My mind was still reeling from all the confessions that had emerged over the last twenty four hours or so. I still can't believe that Jo had brought Robyn up for 5 years alone. I am so dreading telling dad about this, as I feel really bad about the whole thing. I have always loved Jo and I sort of never got over her. And yet I had never said anything to my family about it. It was certainly going to be a shock for them – apart from Scott – to find out that I was actually a father. Not to mention that I still adored the mother. I couldn't blame them if they would be angry, we normally shared everything. But I simply had not seen the point brining up something I knew, at that moment in time, I could not have. Especially because thinking about it simply hurt too much. I certainly couldn't take their teasing, especially if they didn't realise that this was not just a mere college fling.  
Back on the island, I somewhere have an engagement ring for Jo that I had brought a month before we broke up. I never got rid of it, keeping it as a reminder of what I had given up in order to join my father's business. In a strange way, it meant that I still had a part of Jo with me, regardless of the fact that she never saw it. And now I know about Robyn. I still can't believe that I have a daughter. With a wry smile, I knew what the reaction to that would be. There hadn't been a daughter in the Tracy line for a considerable amount of time.  
(in Jo's point a view)  
God, I am so nervous about Virgil coming to meet Robyn this morning. I still can't believe that I tracked Virgil down though a high School reunion. I mean, it had always been a bit of a stab in the dark whether he would show up or not. Ever since he had left all those years ago, it was a well known fact that all of the Tracy boys did their utmost to keep out of the public eye. I was just thankful he had put his worries aside for one evening and attend. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if he had attended for the same reason as me. With the hope that the other would be there. It's time to get Robyn up and ready for Virgil coming. How am I going to explain to her that the father I had been refusing to talk about for five years was suddenly coming to see her? She was so young still; I just hope that she understood. One thing was for sure though; I am so glad that he knows.


	7. chapter 7

2nd chances   
Going to meet my daughter  
(in Virgil & Jo's point of view)  
(in Virgil's point a view)   
You know, I am amazed of how well I am taking this. It's not every day you find out you are a dad. With that knowledge, I found my feelings for Jo came flooding back to me last night. Although if I was to be completely honest, I'm not sure that they ever truly went, not really. I know I was lucky with Jo last night. We spent most of the night talking about Robyn and catching up. She could have so easily hated me for leaving her as it was, let alone with a child in the mix. I had always admired her for being able to forgive people; it was just one of the many things that had made me fall in love in the first place. But to actually be on the receiving end of the forgiveness, words cannot describe how it felt, what it meant.  
The cab dropped me off at Lady P's, as had been arranged. I don't think that Lady P knew that I had met Jo last night at the reunion. And I certainly do not think that she knew I was Robyn's dad. If she had, she had certainly kept it very quiet, in all the years I had known her. No, I was almost certain that Penny hadn't known. I could only hope that Jo had told her by now, or this was about to get really awkward.  
Hesitating outside of the door, I found my nerves were building again. I honestly don't know whether I would have been more nervous had I been meeting a complete stranger for Jo's relations. I had known Lady P for years; she knew my family's deepest secrets, things kept hidden from the rest of the world. But we apparently didn't know hers, especially considering she had never mentioned Jo to us – well, me at least – before. And if Jo hadn't told her about whom Robyn's father was, it seemed hiding things ran in their family. For the first time ever, I felt like I had to prove something to Penny. I knew she had often been like that with our family, fearing of not measuring up to the members of International Rescue, despite our reassurances otherwise. And now, I finally knew what she had felt like.  
Surprisingly, it was Penny that answered the door; normally she leaves that sort of thing to Parker. I couldn't help but wonder if she knew precisely who – not to mention why – was going to be turning up on her doorstep.  
"Virgil dear, what are you doing here?" Despite her question, I knew in her eyes that she knew the answer. She just wanted to see how I would react. It wasn't for nothing that Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was our best agent. Nothing could get past that woman.  
"I am here to see Jo," I said smoothly, meeting her gaze head on and lifting my chin, almost defiantly. Whilst my insides may have been a withering mass of nerves, I was not about to let any of that show. To my surprise, Penny merely sighed.  
"So you were my little sister's mystery date last night?" Frowning, I risked another glance at her. I was certain Penny hadn't known that Robyn was mine, but the look on her face confirmed that. There was almost a sense of disappointment. Not because of Robyn's father being me – at least, I seriously hoped not. No, it was more to do with being left out of the loop for so long about what was going on. I couldn't help but wonder what it had taken to get Jo to come clean about it, especially if it had taken her five years to do so.  
"Yep, that was me," I responded, a false sense of cheerfulness in my voice as I tried to put us both at ease. Penny merely raised a slender eyebrow, causing me to grin sheepishly. I should have known that adopting my "rescue" voice wouldn't have worked; she had heard it too many times. Glancing over her shoulder into the house beyond, I caught sight of the empty hallway, and all but blurted out something that had been playing on my mind.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, Virgil, dear." Feeling more at ease, I risked another glance over her shoulder, before dropping my voice dramatically.  
"Does Jo know anything about IR?"  
"She knows I'm involved with it," Penny responded quietly, suddenly refusing to meet my eyes in an uncharacteristic display of uncertainty. As if reading my thoughts, she spoke again. "Yes, your father knows that she knows, before you start accusing me of betraying secrets. I know my job, Virgil."  
"What about me?" I asked, barely daring to breath. I was quite frankly surprised that Penny had told Jo, the aristocrat was stricter on security than even my own father at times. But then again, it had been many years since she had first signed up. She had been a different person back then, and no doubt dad had not seen the harm in her only sibling knowing.  
Blinking, I suddenly realised what I had been thinking. Did that mean Dad knew Penny had a sister? Did he know about Jo? In a strange way, I couldn't say what I preferred. At least if he knew about Jo, he would know that she wouldn't automatically be after money. Not that I believed it for a second, but the fact she had Penny as a sister would surely mean she was financially secure. But it would also mean that he may believe there had been more than one of us lying to him.  
"I really think that you should tell her that one, Virgil, dear." Pausing for a moment, Penny seemed to once again be able to sense my raging emotions.  
"I had a phone call from Scott this morning telling me that you were Robyn's father." Jerking my head up, I felt my mouth practically drop open. I knew I hadn't thought Penny knew, but I had just assumed that Jo had been the one to tell her. Feeling a sudden surge of anger, I knew precisely why Scott had told her. He was checking up on Jo. The mother of my child, and my older brother was snooping around. But as quickly as the anger had come, it dissipated again. Of course Scott would be checking up; it was what he did. Made sure we were all safe. He certainly had meant anything vicious by it. Either way, I was going to be having a few words with that brother of mine.  
"You didn't know?" I asked softly, wondering whether this was a hurtful route to go down. After all, Jo had lied to her. I could understand – to a certain extent – why she hadn't told me, I certainly had not given her any reason to trust me, not with the way I had left her. But the fact that she didn't tell her own sister?  
"Not until Scott phoned me and said," Penny responded, her voice once more turning professional to quite clearly cover up her feelings. Gesturing me inside, it didn't escape my notice that she was refusing to meet my eye.  
( in Jo's point a view)  
I knew that Virgil had arrived because he is downstairs talking to Penny. I just can't believe that Virgil turned up. Not that I didn't think he would. Whilst he may have left me all those years ago, I could see in his eyes how he had reacted to being a dad. Virgil was not going to back down from this. Earlier this morning, Penny came to talk to me about Robyn and asked why I didn't tell her about Virgil being Robyn's dad. I have to admit, she did give me a good talking to about it. She forgave me and made me promise that if there was anything I was worried about, then I have to come to her no matter, what it is. My agreement and enthusiasm wasn't in the slightest bit faked. It was such a relief that she now knew. I wasn't completely sure why I had kept it from her, I knew I had just needed time to sort everything out after finding out I was pregnant, and then time had just escaped from me. It wasn't so much I chose not to tell her, it was more that I simply didn't.  
Just as I am in Robyn's bedroom getting her dressed, I heard Penny's call up the stairs  
"Jo, honey. Virgil is down stairs waiting for you."  
"Be right down," I yelled back, turning encouragingly towards my daughter, who was cautiously inching her way out of her room "Mommy?" She asked quietly, her hands twisting in a way I know shows she is worried. I had tried my hardest to explain who was going to be downstairs, and whilst she seemed to have accepted the name, I wasn't sure she truly understood.  
"Is daddy here yet?"  
"Yes, honey, he is." I couldn't stop smiling as I said those words. Despite keeping Robyn's father quiet from everyone, I couldn't deny I had always dreamed of the day I could introduce her to the man who had stolen my heart.  
We made our way downstairs, slowly. Looking up from where I had been holding onto Robyn's hand, I could see Virgil was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to meet us.  
"Hi Jo," he practically muttered, his eyes fixed on the small figure trying to hide behind my legs.  
"Hi," I responded, twisting around to try and guide my daughter into his sight. "You ready to meet your daughter?""  
Robyn was hiding behind me "Robyn sweetie come and meet your daddy" now Robyn comes out to meet Virgil  
(in Virgil's point a view)   
When Robyn came out from hiding behind Jo, I could have sworn my jaw dropped in utter shock. Jo was not kidding when she said that Robyn looked like me. I was amazed that Penny hadn't figured it out on her own, although looking at her face out of the corner of my eye, I could see that she was thinking the same.  
"Why don't we go somewhere?" I asked quietly, suddenly very aware that I was in the house of one of my family's closest friends whilst meeting a daughter I didn't know I had. Talk about uncomfortable. Luckily, Jo seemed to realise how awkward this was going to be and quickly suggested a nearby park. Not that I didn't want Penny around, but there were some things we simply couldn't talk about with her there.  
We left to go to the park straight away and Parker drove us there. It was really good to see Jo again and to finally meet my daughter. She is such a sweet little girl. My brothers are going to love her when they find out. There is one thing I must do and that is to call Grandma and let her know. She seemed to be automatically the first point of contact for me. After all, she had loved Jo when we were still at school. I just hoped that she understood, she did tend to have an old fashioned way of thinking about things.  
As we talked, a few things came to my attention, things that I had to admit I was thrilled about. I would be with Jo when we have to pick a school for Robyn this year. One thing is for sure, though. I am not missing anything to do with Robyn again and now I know that I want to be with Jo the rest of my life.  
I don't really know how I am going to break the news to my dad though. I know I have to do it sometime. And the sooner the better. I just can't seem to bring myself to do it.


	8. CHAPTER 8

2nd chances  
At the Park  
(in Virgil's point a view) 

It was a nice sunny day, perfect for going for a walk in the park with Robyn. Not to mention it made things so much easier, the sun warming us through as we strolled casually along, Robyn half skipping, half walking ahead of us. For a while, we were quiet. I had so much I wanted to say, but words were escaping me. I simply did not know how to put into words all the thoughts that were racing through my head at this moment in time. What was there that could be said, especially in front of a five year old girl?  
Luckily, possessing the true innocence that only a child could, Robyn broke the silence for us.  
"Mommy, can I haves an ice-cream?"  
"I don't think so, honey." Jo apologised immediately, crouching down in order to pacify the child. One glance at her face, however, and I knew what the issue was. They simply couldn't afford to spend out on things like that. But what Jo hadn't seemed to realise, however, was that she wasn't on her own any more. Especially where Robyn was concerned, there was now someone else. Someone that was more than willing to spoil his little girl. Besides, what was an ice-cream compared to five missed years?  
"Why don't I buy you one, sweetie?" Crouching down so that I was level with them both, I smiled gently at Robyn. Honestly, words cannot describe how my heart soared at the tentative smile she offered me back. Robyn may not yet fully realise who I was to her - she knew the name, but not the role – but I could only be thankful that she was accepting me as a person if nothing else. After all, how does one – especially so young – know what a father is when they have never had that sort of person in their life before?  
"Mommy?" Turning wide, innocent eyes back to her mother, I just about managed to cover up my smirk. Robyn may look the spitting image of me, but I knew that look all too well. Jo always did have a way of making me do exactly as she wanted. It was as if I just looked into those eyes, and all my previous protests melted away.  
"Virgil?" Blinking myself back into the present day, I grinned apologetically at Jo, knowing immediately by the look on her face that was not the first time she had tried addressing me. Now the past was catching up with me, it simply wasn't letting me go again.  
"Hmm?"  
"You sure about this, Virg?  
"Well, I can spoil Robyn now." Taking her by the hand, I slowly led Robyn over to the nearest van. Luckily, despite the park being littered with people, the queue was reasonably short. I could sense more than see Jo slowly meandering over, clearly waiting to see how Robyn would react to being alone with me. To my delight, she seemed completely relaxed, holding loosely onto my hand as she watched two squirrels chase each other around a tree. I could remember Alan at that age; it never did take much to distract the kid.  
Before I could make a stab at trying to start a conversation with her – what did I know about what five year old girls liked, even if one was my daughter – my phone suddenly started blaring out some random song. I knew instantly that it was not the ringtone I had set for it, and as I pulled it out of my pocket, I absently wondered which of my many brothers was to blame. Knowing my particular taste in music, they certainly knew how to wind me up. Smiling down at Robyn as she glanced towards me quizzically, I snapped the flap open.  
"Hello?"  
"Virgil, dear, where are you?"  
"Hi, Grandma," I responded with a smile, glancing once more down at Robyn. Struck by a sudden thought, it was only now that I realised that she was now a great-grandmother. Meaning that my father was a grandfather. That was certainly a strange idea to get my head around, he was just Dad.  
"Who is it?" Robyn asked in interest, tugging on my hand as she spoke, attempting to pull me back down to her level. Smiling down at her, I felt my heart swell with love for the little girl. My little girl.  
"Virgil, who is that?" Taking a deep breath, I momentarily shut my eyes. Considering no one else knew besides Scott why I was taken an extended leave of absence, I knew I was lucky to have not been pestered before this. Making a decision, I knew it was about time someone else found out. Besides, Grandma had known Jo from "back in the day." If anyone had loved her as much as me, it was my grandmother.  
"Grandma, you might want to sit down for this. I'm in England."  
"And what are you doing there, young man?"  
"Do you remember that school reunion that I was attending?"  
"The one you dragged your poor brother too?" Grandma's response was slightly sharper than I was used to hearing from her, and I couldn't help but wonder whether the old woman was starting to piece things together. She had always had a scary talent for being able to work out what it was that we weren't telling her.  
"Yeah, that..."  
"Why is it in England?"  
"I don't know," I responded, sounding exasperated and immediately earning myself a rebuke for my tone. As Robyn tugged on my hand again, Jo finally caught up with us, frowning questioningly. Rolling my eyes, I mouthed to her who was on the other end, causing her to immediately smile.  
"It just is." Knowing I could be a while, I stuck a hand in my pocket and handed Jo over the money to get Robyn her ice-cream. The kid had been patient enough already, it wasn't fair to make her wait whilst I dropped the bombshell that was her existence.  
"Grandma, I met up with Jo...you remember Jo don't you?"  
"The girl you were smitten with?" Glancing over at her, I couldn't stop the blush working its way up my neck. Was definitely wasn't the right word.  
"That's the one. Grandma, she has a five year old daughter now."  
"Does she?" Almost immediately, I could hear the frown that was appearing in Grandma's voice. Knowing what she could be like, I decided that I had to get this over and done quickly.  
"She's mine." I practically blurted out, before immediately holding my breath, resisting the temptation to shut my eyes and almost hide from her reaction, despite the distance between us. I don't know what I was expecting her reaction to be if I was honest, but I certainly was not expecting her to sigh heavily.  
"Well I hope you are going to do the right thing and marry that poor girl." Blinking in surprise, I stared at the phone clutched in my hand. Had Grandma, the strictest person I knew, just accepted the news that calmly? Feeling a smile begin to emerge, I nodded my head vigorously, despite the fact she couldn't see me.  
"Don't worry, ma'am, I plan to do just that."  
"Good boy." Whilst my head was still reeling with how smoothly that had gone, I saw Jo walk back over, Robyn happily licking away at a huge ice-cream. The look of content on her face just made me melt.  
"Jo, honey? Can you come here a sec, there is someone I want you to talk to." Knowing that Grandma remembered Jo as well as Jo remembered her, I just had a feeling in my gut that this was the right thing to do, a way of making Jo feel more part of our family. After all, so far she had only met Scott, and he hadn't been in the best of moods considering we had left him sitting in the bar on his own all night.  
"Sure, Virg." Passing the phone over, I immediately tuned out of what was being said, knowing that Grandma would be expecting me to give them some privacy. But it was more than that; I found that I was completely entranced with watching Robyn get as much ice-cream around her face as she did in her mouth. After a few moments, Jo handed me the phone back, instantly beginning to clean up our daughter. But I was no fool; I didn't miss the happy smile on her face. Whatever Grandma had said, it was the right thing.  
We spent a good few hours in the park, the words I had been holding back finally bursting forth from me. We were pushing Robyn on the swings when Jo suddenly turned to me, blurting out that she had never stopped loving me. By the way she quickly took Robyn by the hand and led her over to the slide, I knew she was embarrassed. After all, I had left her, what reasoning had I given her to think that I still felt the same as well. Following them over, I voiced what had been playing on my mind for a while. Ever since I had found out, in fact.  
"How come you are not mad at me for walking out like I did?  
"I could never stay mad at you forever."  
"I feel really bad, Jo, about this whole thing"  
"Yes you have already told me this." Finally, Jo turned to face me, and I immediately saw something glistening in her eyes. It wasn't anger, it was more...disappointment.  
"What about your family?" She said bluntly, causing me to instantly wince. I knew what she wanted, she wanted to know when I was going to stop hiding this from them. Admittedly, I had only known myself for just over a day, but I knew that she was thinking that I was deliberately hiding it from them, despite having told Grandma. But I wasn't ready, not yet. At least, I wasn't ready to face my father.  
"I am not sure if I can tell them just yet"  
"You'll have to face them sometime." She said, a sense of coldness infiltrating her tone as she turned back to face Robyn. I knew she wasn't really mad, I could read her body language just as well now as I could when we were young. But I also knew that she had a point.  
(Jo's point a view)  
I can't stay mad at Virg for long, not with how strong my feelings were. Admittedly, I had been angry at the time that I was having Robyn. Being on your own and pregnant was not an easy thing, neither was having a new born baby to support and no way to do so. Not to mention that I had no idea why he had left me in the first place. I thought I was still mad at him when I was dressing to go to the reunion. But something in me had changed the second I had seen him sitting there, and I realised that I wasn't mad, not really. Now, however, I am just so glad that he wants to be here, that he didn't once again bolt the second I had opened my mouth, walked in the door even.  
I just wish that he would tell his family, or at least someone. Sure, Scott knew, but considering how Virgil had found out, it was pretty hard for the guy to have not known. And I knew enough from the way that they reacted around each other that the two of them were just as close as they used to be. Now his grandmother knew, and had been amazingly understanding about the whole thing. But I knew he was holding back, knew he was putting it off as long as possible to tell his father. Don't get me wrong, part of me wants to marry the guy, but we certainly weren't going to get anywhere until he stopped trying to hide me away. Until he stopped hiding Robyn from them.  
(in Virgil's point a view)  
I knew that some point I would need to tell Jo what I did for a living. I had planned to tell her everything that night once Robyn had gone to bed. If I wanted to marry Jo, truly honestly wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, then I need to be honest. And that includes telling her everything about me. She was the mother of my child, the woman I was still in love with. She had the right.  
It's been two hours since we came back from the park, Robyn now playing contently by our feet whilst the pair of us lounged back on Penny's sofa. Finally, just as Robyn was beginning to fail in disguising her yawns, I plucked up the courage.  
"There is something I need to explain to you." I said softly, making sure that my voice didn't carry. Jo sighed deeply before turning to me, her facial expression giving away that she clearly knew where I was going with this.  
"Virgil, you don't have to explain why you walked out on me." She said quietly, almost sounding resigned.  
"If I don't tell you now, I never will." Which was true, I need to face the music somehow. I may have left to join the world's most secret rescue organisation ever to existence, secrecy being something that was more than crucial if we were to have a hope of trying to save people. But at the same time, I had walked out on her whilst she was pregnant. If anyone deserved an explanation, it was her.  
"Can it wait?" Jo asked, jerking her head towards where Robyn was practically falling asleep. Despite my nerves increasing further with the idea of it all drawing out, I nodded.  
"Come on, sweetie, time to go up now." As Robyn climbed to her feet, I couldn't help but smile again. She was so good. I seem to remember bed time for five year old Alan and especially Gordon being something of a nightmare. Robyn had just reached the door, when she suddenly turned back again.  
"Mommy, can Daddy put me to bed tonight?" Her voice was barely audible, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word, but I found that I almost couldn't breathe, a rush of emotion so strong that I didn't know it was possibly to feel that way crashing over me. She had called me Daddy. Robyn had accepted me as her father. With a quick glance back at me, Jo smiled.  
"Sure he can, sweetie." As Jo sat back on the sofa, clearly prepared to leave it all to me, I stood up. "She is all yours, Virg."  
Robyn disappeared from sight, her light footfalls clearly indicating she was scampering up the stairs. I had just made to turn to follow her, when I was struck by a sudden impulse. Spinning on the spot, I caught Jo up in a deep kiss, pulling her close.  
"Virg, I..." Breaking away, I was suddenly worried that I had taken it too far, but as I looked into Jo's eyes, I knew that was not the case. She was just trying to wrap her head around everything. After all, I hadn't exactly responded in the park when she had confessed she still loved me, I had just questioned her further.  
"Don't say anything," I whispered gently, cupping her face in my hands. "I just want to say that I love you too." Smiling down at her, I immediately saw that she was close to tears.  
"Come here," I muttered softly, pulling Jo off the sofa and into my waiting arms.  
"Why are you crying now?" I had to admit, I was still worried that I had gotten the wrong impression about all of this, but Jo's next words clear things up.  
"I just can't believe that you are here." I never could understand women. Before I could say anything, Robyn appeared back around the doorway.  
"Mommy?" Catching sight of the tears swimming in her mother's eyes, Robyn darted forward. "Why you upset, Mommy?"  
"She's not, sweetie, she is just glad to see me, that's all." I respond gently. Unhooking myself from Jo, I bent down and lifted Robyn into my arms, carrying her up the stairs.  
I had just got her settled when she demanded a story. She had already picked a book for me to read to her. It didn't take long once I had finished reading for her to fall asleep, her breathing evening out into a soft and gentle rhythm. Slipping from the bed, I leant over and pressed kiss her on the top of her head. Sending a whispered `good night` into the room, I made my way out again.  
(in Jo's point a view)   
I don't know what is wrong with me. As soon as Virgil said that he loved me, I completely burst into tears, causing him to hold me again. I was overjoyed that Robyn wanted Virgil to put her to bed; it was definitely a sign of acceptance on her behalf. I just only hoped that things carried on progressing as well, this had to be a difficult situation for her.  
Thinking back on Virgil's words, I rubbed a hand wearily across my eyes. There must is something wrong, the tone of voice he used when he said that he wanted to talk to me. I hope it's nothing bad because I don't want to lose Virgil again. Not after getting him back in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

2nd Chances  
part one: being honest with everything  
(in Virgil's point a view)  
As I walked Jo down stairs, I said to her, "if I don't explain why I walked again, I would feel awful"  
"Honestly, Virg, you don't have too."  
Once we got downstairs Jo took me into the sitting room. I am feeling really scared about how Jo is going to take this. Part of me is also scared that I am going to lose Jo over this. If I don't tell her now. I don't want to lose Jo now; I have only just got her back. As I set in the sitting room Jo went into the kitchen to have a word with Penny. I don't like lying to Jo evening though I had to do it 5 years ago. If I still had of knowing about Jo. I would have found some way to help bring Robyn up. Now that I am here now I am going to make sure I am there for them both.  
(in Jo's point a view)  
Once Virg took me downstairs I went into the kitchen to see Penny.  
"Penny, can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Sure darling. What's wrong?  
"Virgil really needs to talk to me about something." Penny turned to me, her expression meaning she knew precisely what was going through my mind. Penny was leading on the kitchen counter at the time and saw that I was close to tears and looked me in the eye. I had tried to keep myself from crying. But Penny knew what was wrong with me.  
"So you are worried that he is going to walk out again?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
Penny now gives me a hug and says,  
"I don't think that he will do that now, sweetie. Not that he knows about you and Robyn."  
"Then why do I feel so nervous now about what he is going to tell me?"  
"Why don't me and Parker go out and leave you two to talk?"  
"Thanks, that would be great, sis." When Penny said that she and Parker would go out, I felt I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. What if he wanted to end things with me? Or what if he didn't want to be Robyn's dad. I know thinking these things are silly, but I can't help it. Maybe it could be good news. Who knows, I guess there is only one way to find out.  
(in Virgil's point a view)   
Jo came back into the sitting room and told me Penny was going out with Parker so we could have the place to ourselves. We were sitting down and I said to Jo,  
"The reason that I walked out on you is because dad called me to work for him."  
I couldn't believe that I was about to do this. That I was about to tell Jo my biggest secret yet. I don't think dad will have a problem with it since he knew that Penny had a sister.  
"Virg I know this you told me that when we broke up."  
Jo was right when she had said that. She gave me a questioning look. Making me think that she didn't want to know. I knew that Jo had loved me as much as I loved her. Now that Jo is back in my life, I can't or won't let her go now. Anyway Jo gave me a smile which told me to go ahead and tell her.  
"It's not that. Jo, dad called me to help set up a rescue organisation."  
"Wait a sec, are you trying to tell me that you are part of International Rescue." Jo replied.  
"Yeah I kind of fly TB2." I know that I am risking everything here by telling Jo this. I feel like I am betraying my family but I am very relieved that I don't have to anything from Jo or my family  
(in Jo's point a view)  
When Virg told me that he was working for IR, I couldn't believe it. Although now I understand why he had to leave me. If I knew at the time why he had to go, I think I would have been able to deal with it. Sure, it would have crushed me letting him go, but not as much as thinking I had managed to scare him off, especially then finding out I was pregnant. This must have been really hard for him to tell me. I knew that Penny was involved with IR because she had told me when she had first signed up to do it. But I didn't think that Virgil would be doing this. I still can't believe that I am falling in love with a thunderbird for crying out loud.  
(in Virgil's point a view)   
I felt a lot better telling Jo everything. She took it really well. I had been thinking that she would be mad at me, but she wasn't. It makes things so much easier now knowing that Jo knows what I do. I also didn't think that I would see Jo again. I'm glad that I had met Jo. At this point an idea came to me  
"Jo, honey?" When I called Jo, I think that she was trying to take everything in. Trying to get her head around everything that I had said. That was not an easy thing to do for me.  
While Jo was sitting there not saying anything. I know if I went ahead with this idea. My dad was not going to be too happy about it.  
"Yeah sorry I was miles away."  
"How would you feel if I was going to ask you to marry me?"  
As I said that Jo turned towards me with a really surprised look on her face. I don't think that Jo expected me to come out with that so soon though. Yeah I did see a smile there somewhere. She looked at me as if I had two heads growing and somewhere I think she thought it was some kind of joke or something.  
"What, are you being serious here? I had told Jo that I was dead serious about this and I didn't want Jo to be on her own with Robyn anymore. After all she had done it for the past 5 years on her own and maybe with a little help from Penny. I wanted to be there now for both Jo and Robyn. I cared about them too much now to let them go.  
"Yeah but not just, now maybe in about 6 month's time or something?"  
Jo didn't speak for a moment but when she did, she took my hand and said, "I would love to marry you Virgil!"  
Jo was stunned yet please that I had asked her, she was also very close to tears but she had managed to hold them in. I know that Jo is very emotional when she wants to be. Which is very sweet in a way? She has stolen my heart again. Which I am grateful for.  
After Jo had said that, I was the happiest man in the world. How I am going to get this passed my brother Scott, I don't know. He will pick it up. My big brother is not stupid.  
I still can't believe that Jo said she would marry me! Now when I go home, I need to look for this engagement ring for Jo. It's a good thing that I held onto it just in case I needed it. Struck by another idea, I turned my face to hers once more.  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah, Virg?" She murmured softly.  
"If Penny can mind Robyn for an hour or so, how would you feel if I took you out for a meal?"  
"Oh that would be great Virg thanks."  
"Good." Can't believe that Jo was happy about that. I think she knew that we needed some time alone to talk some more.  
You know I have Scott to thank for this, as he had got me off for a couple of days to sort things out with Jo. I just didn't expect to fall in love with Jo after 2 days. Scott is going to be shocked once he finds out that not only did I meet my daughter but I fell in love with the mother of my child.  
Can't believe it's been almost 24 hours since I knew about Robyn. I kinda getting used to the idea of being a dad.  
Nearly an hour had passed since I broke the news about IR to the woman sitting at my side, when Penny came wondering in, attempting to look casual. I knew her though, knew that she was really dying to find out what was happening, as gifted as she was with hiding things.  
"Penny, can Jo and I ask you something?"  
"Anything dear boy, you know that." Penny replied quietly, her eyes burning with curiosity.  
"Would you be able to babysit for an hour or so because I want to take Jo out for dinner?"  
"Anything for you two."  
"Thanks, Penny"  
Now that I knew that Penny would be babysitting Robyn. I had to go and get ready for taking Jo out for dinner.


	10. chapter 10

2nd Chances  
An Awful Feeling  
Virgil's point of view

I still can't believe that Jo agreed to go out and have some dinner with me. I feel better now that Jo knows everything now, she took it really well. As I was waiting for Jo to come back from getting ready, Penny started talking to me.  
"So Virgil dear do you feel any better that you have told Jo that you are a part of IR?"  
"Yeah, I feel lots better and she took it really well."  
"You know, Robyn has taken really well to you."  
"I know, Jo was going to put Robyn to bed earlier when Robyn turned round and said that she wanted me to put her to bed."  
"Oh that is so sweet. So are you getting used being a dad then?"  
"Yeah I don't know how I am going to tell dad about this. Only Scott and Grandma know so far."  
"Wait, your Grandmother knows? How?" Penny asked.  
"She phoned me while we were in the park and I had to tell her then." I replied.  
"I don't blame you there dear boy, your Grandmother can pick things up really quickly." responded Penny  
Penny was right when she had said that. My Grandma is good at that sort of thing. None of us Tracy boys can't keep anything away from Grandma. She maybe my Grandma but she scares me sometimes.  
I promised Penny that I would look after Jo tonight. How could I not? I was crazy about her now even if I had only been with her for two days. Guess I really never did let her go.  
I feel a lot happier about everything now. I have to admit, I am nervous though. What if Grandma tells dad about Robyn and Jo when she is in one of her moods? I knew this had to come from me, it was going to be awkward enough as it was, let alone someone else telling him first.  
I don't really think Jo is mad at me for not telling my father. But I want to put Jo's mind at ease and get it over with and tell dad. It's a wonder Scott has not rung me to see how I am getting on. Not that I would keep anything from him now.  
Anyway, while I was doing a bit of thinking, Jo comes walking down the stairs. For a moment, my mouth and brain didn't seem to be co-operating, before I blurted out.  
"Wow, Jo, you look great."  
"Thanks Virg." She smiled almost nervously. "We ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
Jo smiled again, before turning to Penny.  
"Penny, would it be ok if we got Parker to drop us off? If it isn't too much trouble?"  
"He can pick you up again afterwards if you would like?"  
"We will call you again when we are ready." Jo responded quietly, her voice hesitant as if she was asking too much.  
We went ahead to the car, waiting for Parker to catch up with us, when Jo said,  
"Do you think your Grandma will tell your dad about Robyn and I?"  
"In all honestly I hope not, and I am praying she won't but if she does she'll need to be really pissed off before she tells dad." Realising that made it sound like I didn't want him to know, I hastily pushed on. "You know, Jo. I am planning on telling my family because I want you to be a part of my family and I want them to get to know you."  
Jo reply was quiet. She almost sounded nervous with what she was about to say, as if she didn't know how I would take it. "What about Scott, he didn't seem too pleased to see me at the reunion since I had taken you away from him for half the night."  
When Jo had said that I couldn't really blame her. I think I need to have a word with Scott. And make him see how much Jo means to me. I am sure that Scott will come round to it, he always does. And I know that he will still have my back, no matter what happens . She could come in handy for working for IR. Penny told me that Jo had just finished her training on being a nurse. She could run the sick bay easily.  
Parker finally got into F.A.B. one and asked us where we would like to go. Not knowing the area very well I just told Parker to take us somewhere nice, trusting his judgment.  
Parker drove us to a lovely restaurant just a couple of miles away from Penny's. We got out of the car when Parker spoke up, stopping Jo in her tracks.  
"Miss Jo?"  
"Yes Parker?"  
"You had better take this."  
Parker handed something small and round to Jo, so smoothly I almost didn't see what it was.  
"Just in case anything happens to you tonight."  
"Thanks, Parker" Jo replied, gratefully.  
Parker had giving Jo Penny's powder compact to keep Jo safe. I don't blame Penny for doing that. She was just looking out for Jo. After all I always carry my watch on me or I have my eatable transmitter with me. I have this awful feeling that something is going to go wrong tonight. Because I haven't been out with Jo for 5 years and I am full of nerves, now that we are back out in pubic together.  
We headed into the restaurant and managed to get a table. Once we had ordered some food, Jo started telling me more about Robyn.  
We had a lovely meal; I was able to tell Jo how much I loved her and was able to tell her other things that have been on my mind. That I couldn't tell Jo in front of Robyn.  
We must have spent an hour in the restaurant and I had to call Parker and tell him that Jo and I would walk it home. What a big mistake that was.  
As we were walking down the street a car pulls up as if they were asking for directions and the back door opens up and pulls Jo into the car .  
"Virg, help meee!"  
I can't believe that just happen. I knew that something was going to go wrong tonight. I had to calm down now and think. Think how can i think when Jo was just kidnapped right in front of me I wanted to run after the car but I had froze on the spot. I just hoped and prayed that Jo had Penny's mirror with her. So John could have some way of tracking Jo.  
I finally regained my senses and hit my panic button on my watch. It didn't take John long to get in touch with me.  
"Hi Virg, you hit your panic button, what's going on?"  
"Someone had pulled up in a car and kidnapped my girlfriend Jo that is what is wrong." I knew that my voice sounded furious, and knowing what John was like, he would instantly be able to pick it up.  
"You have a girlfriend since when?"  
"Yeah John Jo went to high school with me and after spending a couple of days with her i find myself falling in love with her again. I can't lose her Johnny i just can't "  
As John was contacting dad, part of me was glad that I had got John and not dad. Not that I couldn't tell dad now about Robyn and Jo. But if I had a choice now I would tell him next time that he had called me. I really need to come clean with dad because Jo would want me to. I am really worried about Jo now.  
I started to think what if I didn't see Jo again, what was I going to say to Penny who had bought Jo up like a mom for all these years and the one thing that was borrowing me now was how was I going to explain to my 5 year old daughter that she would not see her mother tonight.  
John's point of view  
I was sitting in Tb5 when Virgil had hit his panic button. Scott had called me yesterday to let me know that Virgil was on a few days leave but he didn't tell me why. As soon as Virgil contacted me with his panic button on his watch, I knew something was wrong. I contacted Virgil straight away and he had said that his girlfriend had been kidnapped and he sounded really upset about the whole thing. As Virgil was telling me this my heart went out to him. I think he was nearly at breaking point now. You know I deal with rescue victims all the time. Sometimes I just don't think it is going to be my own family for that matter. And how come I was nearly always the last to know what is going in my brother lives. Did that mean Scott and Grandma knew he had a girlfriend? I then called dad and told Virg I wouldn't be too long.  
"TB5 calling Base."  
"Base here, what's wrong John?"  
"Dad, its Virg and you better sit down for this"  
"What about Virgil, John?" Dad asked, beginning to sound worried now.  
"Virgil called me using his panic button on his watch."  
"Just let me get the rest of your brothers in. Do you know what happened?" Dad practically demanded, sounding really concerned now. None of us hit our panic buttons without a good reason to  
"Ok I will contact Virgil and see how he is doing."  
"Ok, John, base out."  
As I was waiting on dad to get the others into his office, I called Virgil again to see how he was doing.  
"TB5 calling Virgil."  
"Hi John."  
"How are you now?"  
" How do you think? My girlfriend just gets kidnapped and you are asking me How I am?" As soon as Virgil said that I knew he was upset. I have never really heard my older brother upset like this before. Maybe the last time was when mom had died.  
"Sorry, Virg"  
"Sorry about that John, for taking it out on you. I'm still in shock about what has happened, to be honest. Have you got hold of dad?"  
I couldn't believe that Virgil snapped at me. He never snaps at anyone. He is always the level head one even when we are out on rescue missions.  
"Yeah, Virg he is just getting everyone into the office now. Why?"  
"As soon as dad contacts you could you could you put him though to me? I kinda have something I need to tell all of you and by the way Scott and Grandma know all about it."  
"Ok, Virg."  
I know there is something wrong now. If Virgil wanted to tell us something, I have a feeling it's not good. Why does that not surprise me that Scott knows before the rest of us? I do know how close my two older brothers are, they tell each other everything.  
"Base to TB5."  
"Hi Dad, you got everyone?"  
"Yeah everyone is here John."  
"I have Virg on the other line, Dad, and he wants to tell us all something now before we start making plans on how we are going to rescue Jo."  
"Ok John put Virgil though."  
"F.A.B, Dad."  
"Virg, I am putting you though to dad now and I will stay on the line here."  
"Thanks John. Dad?"  
"How are you holding up, son?"  
"Not too great dad and I have something to tell you all."  
"What is it son, we are all here."  
"I am so sorry I have to tell you this over the radio."  
"You have us worried, Virg." replied John.  
"O,k Jo got kidnapped but before I can help you find Jo but there is something I have to do first and I need to do this because..."  
"Because what, son?"  
"Because Jo has a 5 year old daughter who just happens to be my little girl and I can't leave her on her own while Jo is gone."


	11. chapter 11

2nd chances  
I'm really scared now  
(In Jo's point of view)

As I was pulled into the car, I didn't know what was happening to me. While I was lying across the back seat of the car, I thought I knew these two voices, but I wasn't sure. I made to say something to them, but quickly changed my mind, not wanting to risk it. You know, I am so glad that Parker had giving me Penny's compact. She did tell me that there was a tracking device on it, so there is a good chance that I will get rescued. I have to hang onto the thought that Virgil would do anything to get me back, he had promised he wasn't letting me go again, after all. Although I'm sure this was not what he had in mind when he made that particular promise.  
Before long, I felt the car come to a stop and the back door opening.  
"Come on, you let's get you into this warehouse," the first man snarled. As the kidnapper leans into the car to get me, the other one takes to the other side of the car. I backed away from them feeling really scared of what was going to happen now. I wish I didn't know these guys, for I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about them. My senses were screaming at me that I knew them from somewhere, but my brain was far from working properly in order to pay attention. I had no idea what they wanted with me. One thing I know for sure is if they knew about my little girl then I knew that she was at risk too!  
"What do you want with me? I am just a normal member of the public here." I said as I was really worried and scared about this whole thing. And wondering if I was going to see Robyn again. I didn't know what Virgil would do if there was the chance that I wasn't going to get out of this. I knew it was negative thinking and that it wouldn't help anyone, but still, I couldn't stop thinking about my daughter. It had been hard enough with Robyn on my own, but I had no idea what Virgil would do. He had promised he would never leave me, but did that extend to our daughter?  
"You are not just any member of the public. You know Virgil Tracy." It was the second man that spoke this time. His voice was really deep, but there was a sense of uncertainty underlying it. I think he is scared about what the other one is going to do to him, if he doesn't do as he says. The first man clearly was meaning business. I am really glad that Robyn was in bed when Virgil decided that he was taking me out for dinner. I don't think that I want to know what they would do to a 5 year old girl if they find out that Virgil is her father, especially not if they had taken me just because they thought I was friendly with him.  
"How do you know?" I asked sharply because I wanted to catch them off guard. I was really trying to pretend that they were wrong about me, that they had the wrong person. I had to admit; I was starting to wonder if they had started to follow me this whole time just so that they could plan this was an unnerving thought, one that instantly sent shudders down my spine.  
"It's simple. We were at the high school reunion a couple of nights ago and noticed that you spent most the night talking to him." I started wondering what they had against Virgil. So far as I know Virgil has never done anything on them or anyone I know of. But yet they kept bringing the conversation back to him.  
"So? I was just catching up with him." Lifting my head slightly, I stared directly at the man who had spoken, looking straight into his eyes, as if daring him to question what I had been up too with Virgil. Considering the secrets he had been hiding, not to mention his name, I certainly didn't want them figuring out just how close I was to him, not until I knew what they wanted.  
"It's not us that want you, it's our boss and maybe he might let us have some fun with you too." said the first kidnapper.  
"So you better behave because we are getting paid a good penny for doing this too." I knew from the sounds of their voices that the kidnappers were British. And they were somehow working for someone because no one can plan a kidnap plot on their own, not these two, anyway. The way they were behaving showed that they didn't truly know what they were supposed to be doing with me; they had no further idea why I was the target than I did, not really. I could see it in their eyes. This, however, had clearly had some thought go into it, especially if they were after someone they considered to be close to Virgil.  
Throwing me into a wide open room, the two of them smirked cruelly when I hit the floor, hard. Twisting around the best I could, I stared back up at them in fear. I had to admit, I found that I was also angry at them for treating me like rag doll by throwing me like that.  
"You are going to stay here for 2 days until our boss comes to pick you up."  
"You're going to leave me?" I replied, hoping the kidnappers would somehow let me go. Or somehow give me the chance to escape, whilst they were not looking. But I didn't think that was going to happen any time soon. I honestly didn't know if I had the strength left in me to try and escape, especially not if these two weren't going as far as I would like to think.  
"Yes we are, you'll see us with our boss in a couple of days."  
The kidnappers left and I was in alone. They had locked me in so I wouldn't get out. It was so dark in this place I had to feel a round for Penny's compact; once I had found it I hit the panic button, half wondering what exactly it did. It was my only hope at the moment; I hope Penny had been serious when she said that it had saved her from more than one tricky situation. But I dismissed the thought as soon as it had come. Of course Penny was serious, she would not say something like that otherwise, it wasn't her style. Especially not when she was giving it to me in order to keep me save. I could only trust in the technology in the way she clearly did.  
I can't deny I am really scared now. What if I didn't see my little girl anymore or what if I didn't see Virgil again? That would kill me alone. Ever since I've seen Virgil again, I couldn't help but feel as if I had falling for Virgil again after all these years. . My little Robyn is so happy now to have her daddy in her life. I still can't believe that Robyn had asked Virgil to put her to bed tonight. You know for a five year old, she is really good about going to bed because she never kicks up a fuss about bedtime. This is the first time that I have been away from Robyn this long. Robyn will know that something is wrong because I have been away from her now for just over 3 hours now.  
So lost in thought was I, that when Penny's compact suddenly let out a shrill beeping sound, I must have jumped about a foot in the air. The roof of my mouth going dry, I stared at it dumbfounded for a moment, before hesitantly reaching out a hand and flipping it open.  
"Hello?" My voice came out as barely more than a whisper, but even to myself, I sounded silly. I had every faith in my older sister, that was for sure, but even so, talking into a mirror? One thing I was not expecting, however, was for a voice to practically immediately answer me.  
"Hi. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I couldn't deny it, I jumped again. But also found that I almost cried out loud with relief. Somewhere was there; Penny really had meant what she had told me about the mirror. And with the knowledge that I wasn't as alone as the kidnappers wanted me to feel, another wave of emotions crashed over me, relief being the most dominant.  
"Who is this?" I replied, recovering slightly from the shock. I certainly wouldn't have expected such a small thing to be so loud.  
"Sorry if I scared you. I'm Virgil's younger brother, John."  
"Oh that's ok, Virgil told me about you." I replied, my voice starting to regain a little of its strength as that information crashed over me. Virgil certainly had told me about his family in great detail, and after seeing him and Scott together at the reunion, I was almost certain that the bonds between them all were as strong as the ones he had described whilst we were still at school. Here is the thing though; I don't know if John knows that Virgil had told me about IR or that he knows about Virgil being my little girl's dad? I'm sure he would know that I was connected to Penny in some way, even if he didn't know the true extent of our relationship. After all, where else would I have got her mirror from and know how to use it?  
"Are you up to answering a couple of questions?" John asked, his quiet tones giving me a confidence that I wouldn't have otherwise expected considering the situation we were in. It was at this moment I fully appreciated quite what Virgil had told me. He was in the rescue business, the whole family was. And listening to John's soothing voice, I knew why they were so good.  
"Yeah, I can try."  
"Good girl. Are your kidnappers with you now?"  
"No, they said that they will be back with their boss in two days time."  
"Where are you now?"  
"I am in some warehouse now and I have been locked in." I replied  
"You mean they just left you there?" The incredulity in John's voice did nothing to help my already racing heart.  
"Yeah," my voice must have given away quite how scared I was feeling, because John immediately made some sort of soothing noise, before turning professional again.  
"Can you hold on a sec while I give Virgil a call and let him know that I have contacted you?"  
"Yeah, and thanks." I could only hope that he could hear the depth of my gratitude over the tiny mirror, for I was not sure how else I could express myself without breaking down completely. It was proving to be more of a struggle than I thought to keep the lid of my emotions. I knew losing control would get me nowhere, but at the moment, that is all that I wanted to do.  
"No problem, Jo." I am really surprised that John is going to call Virgil up because I don't think that John knows that Virgil had told me about IR. I don't remember meeting John when I was younger so I didn't know what John looked like or anything. But I knew one thing. That John must be good at his job if he is reassuring me that everything was going to be fine.  
"You've fallen for the wrong brother, girl." I muttered softly to myself as the mirror fell silent, attempting to navigate myself into a more comfortable position on the cold floor. Letting out a shaky laugh that quickly turned into a sob, I pressed the back of my hand against my mouth, attempting to regain control. My attempts at trying to keep myself thinking positive clearly were not working. Besides, despite attempting to lighten my situation in any way I possibly could, I knew for a fact that my heart totally belonged to another.  
Bearing in mind this was the very first time that I have spoken to John, I couldn't help but think that he sounded really nice. If – no, when, I got out of here, I would definitely be looking forward to meeting him.  
For a while, I simply sat on the cold floor, my mind trying to process what was going on, my thoughts mainly drifting back to my daughter. Thinking over what had happened, I found myself dwelling on something the kidnappers had said. They had said that they had seen us at the school reunion. But what were people like that doing there?  
It was only then I realised who these two kidnappers were. It was the two bullies that we came across every time we went for break and lunch times together, back at school. No wonder they had come, they were part of our school crowd from back then. They were always trying to push me around whenever I was on my own, without Virgil. I was a year below Virgil and these two bullies were in Virgil's year. It had got to a point where I couldn't go to school on my own so Virg had offered to walk to school and back home again, his way of protecting me. Even back then, he was a hero. I knew now that the men were still the same – it was still the same one giving the orders, and the same one taking them without question, no matter what the consequence. It was only the small chance that Virgil was going to turn up at the reunion that had made me go, even despite Penny's constant pleading with me to catch up with people my own age. If I hadn't been desperate to see him again, to tell him about his daughter, I certainly would have never been able to pluck up the courage to go. Virgil was the only happy memory I had of the school days.  
I know one thing for sure, however. If we get though this, I want Virgil to marry me as soon as he can. I love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him now. I knew that he was going to be beyond mad when he finds out who is behind this, and I have to admit, I don't know what he would do. It was something that I found terrified me, the thought that he would try and do something reckless in order to make them pay. I couldn't lose him again, not now. And considering they had said something about coming after me because I knew him, I had a horrible feeling I wasn't the target here. He was.


	12. chapter 12

2nd chances  
My God i am a Grandfather  
Jeff's point of view 

When Virgil had said that I had a granddaughter, I couldn't believe it. I was a grandfather! Even scarier was the thought that Virgil was a dad. I didn't think it would be the most level headed of my sons, that's for sure. I would expect this sort of thing to come from Alan or Scott, if I had to pick anyone. When I looked at Alan and Gordon their mouths just hung open, their own disbelief clearly reflected.  
"I'd watch it, guys. You're looking as if you are catching fly's there." Scott's comment, whilst meant it jest, did the desired trick of snapping his younger brothers back into reality.  
The looks on my two youngest faces' was priceless. And that does not happen very often with them. Usefully Gordon plays all the jokes and has everyone, including me, shocked. But this time, I was going to be the first to put my hands up and say that Virgil had really caught me unaware with this one. I knew how much I had asked the boys to give up when I started International Rescue, yet he had been willing. I would have never made him doing anything he wasn't completely happy with, but never once had my artistic son mentioned that there was a girl involved. Especially as it appeared they must have been more than serious. Finally finding my voice, I looked back at Virgil.  
"When did you find this out son?"  
"About 48 hours ago now, Dad." Virgil responded, sounding slightly ashamed that it had taken him so long to tell me. But more dominant on his face was the pain and worry over what had happened to this Jo. Worried about what my son was going to do if we didn't get the search on the way soon – nothing would surprise me after the news I had just received – I decided to push him for some more answers. After all, it wasn't everyday a man found out that he had been a grandfather for five years and not known about it.  
"So that was why you wanted the leave so soon?"I asked quietly. I couldn't forget the look on Virgil's face when he told us what had happened. The worry, anger and upset were emotions that I would have expected from anyone given the situation. What caught my heart was the fright, however. I've sent my son into some of the most dangerous situations on Earth and he has barely blinked. This time, however, he was scared.  
"Yeah it was, Dad." Virgil replied quietly, studying his hands in a clear refusal to meet my eye. The coward part of me was glad, not being sure whether I could face that look on my son's face.  
"Ok, son, I am going to send Scott over now and John can give Scott Jo's location." Snapping back into professional mode, I nodded at my oldest son as I spoke, a clear sign of an order being given. Used to the look, however, Scott nodded back, a sign of understanding reflected in his eyes.  
"What do you want me to do?" Virgil replied, uncertainty linger in his voice. I knew by his half-hidden expression that he desperately wanted to be out there looking for her right now rather than talking to us, but as the night had already proven to me, I wasn't sure I could trust my son in the field given his emotional state, despite knowing that he would claim he was fine should I have asked.  
"I want you to go back to Penny's and let her know what is going on. Where is your little girl now, son?"  
"Penny was looking after her for us, we'd just put Robyn to bed not long before we went out so she wouldn't really know what is happening."  
"Whatever you do, don't get in Penny's way if she wants to help, that woman is a force to be reckoned with." I said lightly, desperately trying to at least remove a part of the haunted expression on Virgil's face. My attempts, however, simply fell on deaf ears.  
"What about me?"  
"You should be with your daughter son, if we find Jo we will let you know as soon as we have her safe with us." I said softly, hoping to keep Virgil calm. Unfortunately for me, it didn't work.  
"Dad I really want to help out finding her not just sitting around and waiting!"  
Virgil practically yelled, giving into his emotions before taking a deep breath, seemingly trying to get them back under control. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Virgil's next words were barely audible. "Dad, I think I love her. I can't lose her again, not now."  
"I know, son," I responded as soothingly as I could, remembering all too well that pain of waiting to see if a loved one was safe or not.  
"Ok, Dad. I'll go back to Penny's, then." Virgil sighed, not sound happy about it, but seeming to accept that I wasn't going to take no as an answer. He may need to know whether Jo was safe, but I needed to know my son was safe. Walking around in a different country in the state he was in was not something I was going to let happen.  
"I will get John to call you once Scott is on his way over to you."  
"Good man talk to you soon, son." I replied.  
As soon as I come off the phone with Virgil, Gordon seemed to once again find his voice.  
"I can't believe that we are uncles!"  
"I can't believe Virg got there before me!" Alan exclaimed at the same time, surprise over what had happened loosening his tongue. A stunned silence fell momentarily across the whole room until Gordon burst out laughing, clearly finding amusement in Alan's  
"Scott I want you to get yourself over there, as fast as TB1 can carry you. John will give you more information as you get air-born."  
"Yes sir," Scott acknowledged, already beginning to move. "Are we going to need Two?"  
"We'll see when you get there," I replied dismissively, not wanting to sound as if I wasn't completely sure how we were going to carry off this rescue. I was used to being in control, knowing precisely what to say; only this time, I think I was still recovering from the surprise that I was now searching for the mother of my son's child in order to be able to think clearly. It was a lot to take in at the best of times, let alone when trying to organise a search party for said woman.  
John called through almost as soon as his oldest brother left the room.  
"Base here. Go ahead, John." I immediately ordered, keeping my voice soft in an attempt to not show my bewilderment at the situation.  
"Dad, I just managed to get hold of Jo!"  
"Is she okay, son?" I asked quickly. Despite not being sure what was going on with my son at the moment, I knew Virgil well enough to know how he would react to the news Jo was anything but okay. Not to mention there was a reason for us being in the rescue business. It was our job to make sure that people were okay.  
"Yeah, I think," John responded slowly. "She's upset and really scared about this whole thing, but I think she is okay, Dad. I don't think she knew what the compact could do though, she seemed really surprised when I contacted her."  
"You've done well, John," I was quick to praise my son, knowing that without the blond genius of the boys, it would have taken a lot longer. "Did you manage to track her?"  
"She is in some warehouse and the kidnappers locked her in there and told her that their boss would be back to pick her up in a couple of days." John reported, his eyes showing the same concern that I was feeling. So there was clearly something more going on with this than a random kidnapping. The question was, what? Snapping back into action, I knew what needed to be done.  
"John, I want you to call Scott and give him the latest update. I'm going to talk to Virgil and tell him that Jo is alright."  
"Dad?" Just before he signed off, John's quiet tones came over the comms, an uncertainty echoed in his voice that I rarely heard in John.  
"What's wrong, John?"  
"Dad, I've got this really bad feeling about this. You don't think it could be the Hood, do you?"  
"Don't worry about it John, if it is The Hood. He and the kidnappers are not going to get away with it." Despite maybe not believing my own words, I knew it was my role as a father to make sure that I reassured my son's as much as I possibly could.  
"Right. Thunderbird Five out." And with that, John disconnected.  
As soon as John went, I turned to Alan and Gordon.  
"Ok boys here are what we are going to do. Gordon, Alan gets yourselves down to TB2 and remain on standby."  
"But what about the kidnappers?" Alan asked, sharing a look with his immediate older brother.  
"While you two are getting Two ready, I am going to go and see Brains and see if he can help us come up with a plan for rescuing Jo." I replied, hoping my supposed confidence helped soothe the boys' nerves.  
"Ok Dad, come on Alan, lets go and get ready." said Gordon, taking his brother by the arm and leading him from the room, clearly intending to follow out my instructions.  
In Virgil's point of view  
I can't believe that I have told Dad about Robyn. At least it's out of the way now. He didn't seem to like finding out over the radio, but it had to be done. I couldn't deny that whilst Dad's instructions about me going back to Robyn makes sense, I couldn't stop my mind dwelling on her mother, fear eating away at me about what could possibly be happening to her.  
I decided that the best thing to do was to get myself back to Penny's.  
"Penny, its Virgil." I couldn't get my words out fast enough.  
"Is anything wrong, dear?"  
"Yeah there is but I want to tell you face to face then over the phone."  
"Virgil, is Jo with you at all?" I could hear that Penny is really worried about Jo. After all she did bring her up for the past few years  
"Can I tell you once I get back to yours?"  
"Ok, Virgil, dear. I will send Parker round now."  
"Thanks, Penny."  
After I had come off the phone, I knew by the sound of things that Penny was upset even though I haven't told her what had happened yet. I am dreading telling her in fear she is going to blame me for not looking after Jo like I should have.  
Just thinking about Jo now, I know for sure if we both get though this that I am going to marry Jo as soon as I can. I had waited too long, and couldn't bear the thought that it may possibly mean that I have lost my chance. Knowing that thinking along those lines would get me nowhere, I was thankful for the sudden beep from my watch, an indication that a brother wants to get in touch with me. Hitting a switch, I found out who.  
"Hi, Scott."  
"You ok, bro?" He asked, concerned etched into his voice.  
"Yeah. Just waiting on Parker to come and pick me up to take me back to Penny's but I could really do with helping you out with finding Jo," I knew immediately that Scott would pick up the desperate tone in my voice, he had always been able to sense our moods. I couldn't help it though; I needed to know what was happening. I wasn't used to being treated as one of the victims, I wanted to be in the thick of things, making things happen.  
"No Virg, you need to stay at Penny's with your girl. We will find Jo and bring her back, I promise you, we will get Jo for you."  
"I don't know Scott; I want to be out there with you." For the first time ever, Scott's reassuring tone did nothing to make me want to sit about and let him fly to the rescue.  
"I'll call you when I have news, Virg. Just sit tight for me, little brother. Trust us."  
"You know I do, Scott." I answered softly, wondering if my heart would trust them in the way my head was telling it too. Yes, they wouldn't let me down, they never had. But it was never normally the woman I love on the line.  
"Talk to you soon." So saying, Scott disconnected, but before my mind could dwell again, Parker pulled up. His piercing gaze when he noted that he was missing a passenger made me wonder how on earth I was supposed to tell Penny.  
"So Mr Virgil, where is Miss Jo?"  
"I'll tell you all together when we get back to Penny's." I responded, wincing at how blunt and rude I sounded. I just couldn't face having to go through it twice.  
Something told me that Penny wasn't going to take the news that her little sister had been kidnapped too well. Heck, if it was one of my brother's, I know I wouldn't have.  
As we arrived back, I found myself hoping and praying that Robyn didn't wake up. There was no way I would be able to tell a five year old girl – whether she is my daughter or not – that her mother wouldn't be coming home that night. As we come through the front door. Penny arrived at the entrance to greet us.  
"Virgil where is Jo?" I had barely got out of the car before she was asking questions, a worry flickering in her eyes to such an extreme I almost took a step back. I had certainly never seen Penny like this.  
"Penny, can we go into the lounge then I will explain everything."  
"Come on then, dear." Leading the way through, I was acutely aware that Penny's sharp gaze never left me. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.  
Making to perch on the edge of the couch, I found myself glancing around, almost as if checking that Robyn wasn't around.  
"Is Robyn still in bed?" I found myself asking, wanting to double check.  
"She is still in bed, asleep. What is going on?"  
"We were just walking home. That's when it happened."  
"When what happened, Virgil?" Penny questioned sharply, clearly not being prepared to wait any longer to find out where her little sister was.  
"We were just walking down the street holding hands when..."  
"When what, Mr Virgil?" Parker snapped, clearly sensing the mood of his mistress and knowing that Penny was about to explode with impatience.  
"When this car pulls up out of nowhere as if they are looking for directions. The back door swung open and pulled Jo in. When that happened I completely froze, I didn't know what to do. After a few seconds I had hit my panic button and contacted John."  
"Part of me is glad that I gave Jo my compact now. There a very good chance that Jo can be rescued now." Penny sighed, sinking her head into her hands in an uncharacteristic display of losing control of her emotions. I could tell her words were as much an attempt to reassure herself than anyone else.  
"Dad did say that he would send Scott straight over and told me if you wanted to help out not to stop you."  
"You know your father is right about that, dear boy." I couldn't stop the humourless smirk crossing my face at the ferocity in Penny's voice. There could be no denying that the kidnappers – whoever they were – had messed with the wrong families.  
"So you are going to help look for Jo then?"  
"Yes I am, nobody's going to kidnap my sister and get away with it. What about you, Virgil?"  
"Dad wants me to stay here and keep an eye on Robyn, while you go and help out with finding Jo." I replied somewhat tonelessly, still not convinced that my talents wouldn't be put to better use out searching than playing babysitter.  
"Did you manage to tell your father about Robyn and Jo?"  
"Yeah I had to tell him over the radio and the others know as well."  
"Parker and I are going to go and get ready, why don't you go upstairs and check on Robyn, if she wakes up, bring her downstairs with you and lay her on the sofa, possibly just sit with her."  
"What if she asked about Jo?" I asked hesitantly, not being sure if I wanted to know the answer.  
"Just tell her she has gone to do a bit of shopping with me."  
"Penny, its 9.30 at night." I couldn't help but exclaim. For one of our top agents, was that really the best Penny could come out with?  
"I know the time, dear boy." Replied Penny sharply, her tone reminding me forcibly of my grandmother's when one of us had done something wrong.  
"Sorry about that."  
"That's quite alright. I think it's about time Robyn had spent some time with her daddy, after all, don't you  
I have to admit, now that I have Robyn in my life, I want to protect her from everything. After all of these years of moaning with my brothers about Scott smothering us, I finally knew how he felt. I really think that Grandma will be pleased to have a Great-Granddaughter because there has not been a little girl in the Tracy's for well over a century now.


	13. chapter 13

2nd chances  
Bonding with my daughter  
(In Virgil's point of view)

As I went upstairs to check on Robyn, Penny had already gone ahead with Parker to help Scott with finding Jo. I stood hesitating outside of Robyn's room, wondering how to address the problem at hand when my cell suddenly rang. It was Dad.  
"Hi, son," He said gently. "How is everything going now?"  
"Everything is going okay now, thanks Dad. Well, as okay as it can be." Wondering if my voice sounded as false to him as it did to me, I quickly pressed on. "A soon as I told Penny about Jo, she wanted to help look for her. Look, Dad, I am sorry for yelling at you and telling you about Robyn over the radio, I didn't mean the way it come out like it did."  
I had to admit, I was glad to have been able to finally apologise to my father about the way things had turned out. Ever since the reunion, I couldn't help but feel as if the whole situation had spiralled out of control. Finding out about Robyn, realising my feelings still lingered for Jo, having to tell Dad and the rest of the guys and now Jo going missing...  
"Look its ok son, mistakes happens you know that." Dad responded, clearly trying to keep me calm. I never understood how he always knew precisely what to say in order to keep me calm.  
"Virgil, we've found Jo." He continued after a moment of hesitation, his tone once more indicating his attempt to make me keep control over my emotions. Shutting my eyes, I swallowed hard.  
"Is she ok?"The voice that came out certainly didn't not sound like mine, and swallowing again, I cleared my throat self consciously.  
"The kidnappers left Jo in some warehouse and locked her in there and said that they would be back for Jo with their boss." Dad replied gently, but I could almost see his mind racing, trying to piece together what was happening.  
"So Jo is ok then?" I repeated, feeling an added stab of worry by the fact that my father had avoided my question.  
"Yeah she is fine son," Dad responded gently. "John managed to contact her and talked to her, keep her calm and such. She's holding out well, Virgil. How's...how's your daughter?" Despite everything, I couldn't stop the grin that jumped onto my face when Dad uttered those words, glancing towards Robyn's room at the same time. Wondering if this was the right time and place, I decided to find out what was really going on in Jeff Tracy's head regarding the bombshell his middle son had just dropped on him.  
"Are you okay with this Dad? With being a Grandpa? I asked softly, wondering what the answer was going to be. In all honesty, there wasn't a lot Dad could say, nothing was going to change regardless of what he said. I just wanted to know what I was going to be going home too.  
"I will be." Dad replied his voice just as gentle and I could almost picture him running his hand through his hair. "It just came as a bit of a shock."  
"You and me both," I muttered, more under my breath than anything, but I knew Dad heard.  
"It must have been a shock when Jo had told you."  
"I know it wasn't easy for her to do so," I replied, running a hand through my hair distractedly, a habit I knew that I had picked up from my oldest brother. After a few moments of silence, Dad spoke again.  
"So what does Robyn look like then, son? "  
"Dad, picture me when I was 5 years old." I said with a fond smile, knowing that it was going to be the easiest way to explain what she looked like. Not to mention it would certainly make things easier for Dad to accept if she looked like a true Tracy.  
"Are you saying that she is the double of you?" There was almost a hint of disbelief in his voice, but my smile merely widened.  
"The double." I confirmed, suddenly feeling a rush of giddy happiness, almost as if the first time I was really thinking about it. But it didn't last long, the knowledge that someone should have been here with me sharing this feeling weighing down on me."But with long brown chestnut hair."  
"Have you got a picture of her, son?" Dad asked.  
"No, not yet Dad. But I will." The last part added with a quiet determination, I knew that as soon as Jo was back safe and sound, that would be the first thing I did. Made sure that I had a picture of my two girls.  
"As soon as we have Jo safe and sound, how about you bringing Jo and my Granddaughter over to the island so your brothers and I can meet them?" A wide grin instantly split over my face when Dad said that. He might have said that he was fine beforehand, but to me, this was him truly accepting the fact that I was a father.  
"Sure, Dad." Despite my words being simple, I knew that Dad could hear the excitement in my voice, making me once again sound like the five year old at Christmas who had always tried to sneak  
"Ok, son I better let you go and see to Robyn, I will call you once we have Jo." Thankful that he seemed to realise that I needed to get off the phone without me having to be the one to hang up, I smiled in gratitude.  
"Thanks for calling." I replied  
"You know where I am if you need to talk." And with that, Dad hung up. Despite us not talking long, it was amazing how much those few words had changed things. Jo was alright, and my brothers were on the way to get her. And my father had accepted my daughter.  
As I opened Robyn's bedroom door, I knew instantly something was wrong. I looked in and she was tossing and turning in her bed. She looked as if she was having some sort of bad dream. I went over to her bed, perching on the edge as I did so.  
"Robyn, sweetie, its daddy, can you wake up for me?" Keeping my voice low and soft, remembering all the times of soothing one of my younger brothers after a bad dream, I gently brushed her hair away from her face.  
It took a few moments for Robyn to wake up. The second she did, however, I could see that she had been crying and was scared. It always amazed me how much a child could pick up without knowing anything was wrong. I gently lifted her onto my lap as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.  
"I had a bad dream," she murmured after resting against me for a few moments. The girl was barely awake, and yet she was managing to make my heart soar with the fact that she accepted me being there. I was suddenly grateful that she had wanted me to put her to bed, that had to help matters.  
"You want to tell me all about it, honey?"  
"Can I have milk?" Robyn's response, whilst seeming to avoid the question, made me remember Alan all too well. The little boy had always refused to talk about anything that had scared him until there was a comforting glass of hot milk in front of him.  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we take you and your teddy bear downstairs so we can sit on the sofa together and you could just tell me about your bad dream" I said softly, Penny's advice playing in my mind.  
"Okay."  
Robyn went on downstairs ahead of me as I grabbed her teddy bear and blanket and followed her down.  
I didn't know how I was going to start conversation with Robyn, and I had to admit, the thought worried me. Robyn may look like me but she has Jo's eyes and her smile. Every time she looked at me, I saw Jo, reminding me all too forcibly of the situation that Robyn's mother was in. I still couldn't believe that I was a father. I just didn't know how I was supposed to make up for not being there for the first five years of Robyn's life.  
As Robyn got settled on the sofa, I went into the kitchen to make myself a pot of coffee and to make Robyn her warm milk. I am really glad that Penny's kitchen is really easy to find stuff in. I had just begun to get things sorted when John called me.  
"Hi John, what's wrong?" My mind was instantly alert as I took the call. Despite knowing that John would most likely be just checking up on me, I still found that my heart had begun to race even faster as the roof of my mouth went dry.  
"Nothing, just wanting to find out how you are?" John said quickly, almost as if he knew what would be going through my head. Breathing out sharply, I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the tensing muscles.  
"I'm ok now John, thanks." I muttered, running a hand through my hair as I spoke, glancing towards the doorway to make sure that Robyn appeared settled.  
"If you don't mind me asking, when did Jo tell you about Robyn?" John asked. I knew he was just trying to distract me from darker thoughts, but I was still grateful to him.  
"Just as the reunion started, I was waiting at the bar with Scott. Jo came up to me and asked to talk to me in private. So she took me outside and broke the news to me there ,John. After she done that we spent half the night catching up and on top of all that I left Scott sitting at the bar on his own."  
"I bet Scott loved that." John replied, clearly finding the whole thing rather amusing. I had to admit, when I remembered the look on Scott's face when we got back, I had to smile  
"Glad you find that funny, bro."  
"Sorry, Virg, couldn't help it." replied John, finally gaining control of his laughter once more, although I could still hear the mirth in his voice.  
"I am really glad that you called, John." I eventually muttered after a few moments of silence, suddenly not feeling alone as I had done. Whenever there was a problem, us Tracys had tackled it together, and yet this time, I was stuck out here on my own. I had to admit that I was feeling completely out of my depth.  
"So how do you like being a dad?" John asked, obviously having been told to distract me and so doing his best to do just that.  
"Still trying to get used to it, Johnny." I admitted, my voice quiet and soft.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"I am making myself a pot of coffee and making Robyn some hot milk to help her sleep."  
"Why did she wake up?" John asked, genuine curiosity lining his voice and making me smile. John had always wanted to know what was going on with each of us, it just seemed to offer him some sort of security. I knew it was partly to do with being out on Five, he didn't want to feel left out of the everyday parts of our lives, although whether he noticed how much he asked what was happening, I had no idea.  
"She had a nightmare, that's all."  
"Can I just say you be careful on that coffee?" John said tentatively, the laughter back in his voice.  
"John, I am not dad!" I replied indignantly, before my voice dropped. "And besides I need the coffee to keep me awake while I wait on news of Jo."  
"What you're not going to get at least some sleep?" John asked, sounding a mixture of astonished and concerned. He may moan at me to get some rest all night, but at least with him not being physically here, I could easily shut him up.  
"I will try to but I don't hold up much hope of getting any sleep tonight. At least having to look after Robyn will help take my mind of things."  
"Where is Robyn now?"  
"She is lying on the sofa in the living room watching a bit of T.V. while I get her milk." After a few moments of contemplating what on earth could be going through Robyn's head, John broke through my thoughts once more, his voice soft and thoughtful.  
"You know, Robyn reminds me of Alan at that age, always wanting some hot milk after he woke up from a nightmare. Any idea what it was about?"  
"No idea, bro." I replied, truthfully, but judging by the chuckle that emerged from my brother, he knew what was coming next.  
"You are going to find out aren't you?"  
"Yep." I replied simply, completely honest.  
"Ok bro, I had better let you go and I will call you once we have word on Jo."  
"Thanks for calling, John, means a lot." I replied gently, sincerity echoed deep within my tone. Luckily with our family, it was often what was not said that could be heard more than what was said, and I knew John understood how deep my gratitude went.  
As I come off the line with John, I finally got the pot of coffee and Robyn's warm milk. Hooking a mug around my finger, I returned to the living room. I sat down on the sofa with Robyn who was looking far calmer now that she was watching some program that I hadn't heard of. I sat and watched it with her for a while, but then eventually turned towards her.  
"Robyn, sweetie, can you tell me about your bad dream?" I asked gently. So far, both John and I had made the connection of her reacting the same way Alan used to do, and the only way to get him back to sleep had been to get him to talk about it, however reluctant he may have been.  
"You're not going to be mad at me because I woke up?" asked Robyn, an underlying worry in her voice that made me wrap my arm around her.  
"No, honey, not at all." I replied gently, wondering where that idea had come from.  
Just looking into her eyes completely made my heart melt every time. I still couldn't get my head around the fact that not only was she a Tracy, she was mine.  
I know for a fact that John is going to love her because he was really close to mom before she had died. So I could just see John's reaction to her, if she is the double of me. Not that he remembers me at that age, he was too young himself, but I could just predict the way my star-loving brother was going to react to the newest member of the family.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, sweetie?" I asked. I knew the question about Jo was going to come up at some point but I didn't expect it to be so soon and part of me expect the question to rise at all. Maybe that was just me naively hoping Robyn wouldn't be suspicious that her mother was nowhere in sight. I have this awful feeling that Robyn knows that there is something wrong.  
"Where is mommy?"  
"She has a few things to sort with Auntie Penny" I replied, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.  
Whilst knowing that Robyn was more aware than I was giving her credit for, I still couldn't bring myself to tell her what had happened. Despite clearly missing Jo, Robyn was reasonably calm. If I told her what happened, I wasn't sure I would know how to react myself, let alone to try and keep her calm.  
"Daddy, you know it's my birthday in a week's time?" Robyn suddenly declared, sitting up that bit straighter on the couch and twisting towards me.  
"Really?" I asked. Normally, disbelief was feigned in this sort of situations, but Jo had said nothing to me about when our daughter had been born. I was genuinely surprised. "And how old are you going to be?"  
"I am going to be 6 and I am going to be a big girl." Robyn declared proudly.  
"Oh really?" This time, the disbelief was feigned, but I had to smile at her when she said that. I can remember a 5 year old Alan or Gordon (or probably both of them) coming out with that when they were near their 6th birthday.  
"Robyn?"  
"Yes, Daddy?"  
"Did your mommy ever tell you that you looked like me?" I asked, wondering if I wanted to know the answer. What if Jo hadn't told her anything about me in the slightest, thinking that I had run from commitment? What if Robyn had only heard about me on the day I had discovered her?  
"Yeah she did, Daddy." Robyn declared, nodding energetically, her eyes shining. Little did she know the relief she had just sent coursing through me.  
It is great to see that Robyn seemed confident when talking to me. Even though I have only known her for 48 hours now, she didn't seem to mind. It will definitely take me longer than that to adjust to being a father. I am really glad that Penny had suggested that idea of a bonding session between us. I couldn't help but think that things would be a lot easier if I got to know my little girl a little better. Besides, I know this is what Jo would have wanted me to do.  
As I was thinking about Jo and how pleased that she would be to find out that I was doing some bonding with my little girl.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, turning around to face her properly.  
"Can I tell you about my bad dream now" she asked, almost tentatively, chewing on her lip as her eyes bounced between me and the floor, almost as if she was just waiting for a reaction. I couldn't blame her though; she didn't know what a father was anymore than I knew how to be one.  
"Sure you can, what was it all about?"  
"I dreamt that I wasn't going to see mommy anymore because someone had taken her away from me" she practically gabbled, her hands twisting together, almost in tears again. Making to soothe her, I couldn't help but notice that when she looked like that, it was not me she got her looks from, but her mother. It was almost an identical look to the one I knew Jo could pull.  
"Aww that's not going to happen." I reassured her gently, running my hand across her back soothingly.  
"Why, Daddy?" asked Robyn, her voice trembling slightly with suppressed tears.  
"Because I am not going to let anything happen to you or your mommy now." I explained to her, desperately hoping that I wasn't making promises that I couldn't keep.  
"Really, Daddy?" Hope was shining out through the tears now, and smiling gently at her, I nodded.  
"Really. Why don't you drink up your milk so we can get you back to bed?"  
"Daddy, can I stay here with you, I don't want to go back to bed just yet." Robyn pleaded. I couldn't help but wonder whether she knew how defenceless I was against that particular look, it was once again a mirror image of her mother's.  
"Course you can. Tell you what, why don't you just lie down here, and then if you fall asleep, it doesn't matter as you'll be nice and comfy?"  
I was lying on the sofa with Robyn curled up against me now. It didn't take her long to go back to sleep, her head resting lightly on my chest. And I prayed and hoped that in the morning, Jo would be back to see me and her little girl again.


	14. chapter 14

2nd chances  
The Rescue  
In Scott's point of view

As I swing my 'bird into land at the co-ordinates that John had sent me for this warehouse, I decided to call that said brother to let him know that I have landed. He had been very insistent when he said to keep him up to date with what was going on, and I had promised that I would. Besides, making John angry was a scary thing indeed, even if he was younger than me.  
"This is TB1 calling TB5."  
"TB5 here Scott. What can I do for you?" As always, John's voice sounded professional, cool and calm despite everything that was going on.  
"Just to let you know that I am at the warehouse. I'm going in now." I said, not trying to mask the purpose of my call. One thing was for sure, when I thought a job needed to be done, I did it, no hanging about. John, apparently, had other ideas.  
"Scott, I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Why not, John?" I asked, sounding exasperated. I certainly wasn't too pleased with the idea of leaving Jo in there for any longer than absolutely necessary, not after what I had promised Virgil.  
"Because you have to wait for Lady P & Parker to arrive! We can't have the kidnappers linking Jo with IR in the slightest." Ever the logical one, even I had to admit that John's response made perfect sense. In all honesty, the thought of me charging in there and would it could potentially mean if the connection to IR was discovered hadn't even crossed my mind, I was too busy focusing on the job at hand.  
"I guess your right Johnny," I responded, running a hand through my hair in agitation. I wanted this to be over with now. Besides, there was something about my brother's answer that didn't quite add up. "Why am I waiting for Penny and Parker? What are they doing coming out here? It's not like they are linked to Jo at all apart from through us."  
"Ok bro, I am going to tell you a bit of news about Penny." There was something in John's voice that immediately caught my attention.  
"What?"  
"You sure you want to know this?" John asked, almost sounding hesitant. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, however. I had just found out that my younger brother was, in fact, a father. What could John possibly say that could shock me more than that?  
"If it helps us with Jo, then yes." I replied, letting the impatience show in my voice. I had to admit though, I was slightly dreading what John was going to tell me.  
"Well Jo is Lady P's younger step sister and Jo had Penny's compact on her." I could have sworn John didn't take a breath as he gabbled out that sentence, almost as if I wouldn't react as much if he said it quickly. Even so, it did take me moment to process what I had just been told, almost as if my mind had frozen. I didn't think anything would shock me as much as Virgil's latest bombshell, but I had to admit, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting. Thinking about Virgil, I couldn't help but groan out loud.  
"No wonder Penny was acting weird with me with me over the phone." I moaned, somewhat pathetically if I do say so myself.  
"What did you do, bro?" asked John, sounding interested. If I thought my brother was risking me kicking him into next week, I might have even said sounding amused.  
"The next morning after the reunion, I had phoned Penny and asked her to check up on Jo." I explained, trying to deny the urge to bury my head in my hands and simply hide. No wonder Penny had sounded slightly stunned. I had just so matter-of-factly told her that the father of her niece was my brother. Great.  
"You sure Virg hasn't found out?" John asked quietly.  
"I don't think so," I admitted. "But if he ever does I am so getting killed." I had to admit, John had managed to do the trick of stopping me rushing straight into the warehouse though, my brain still trying to process the fact Penny had a little sister. On some level, I'm sure I was still trying to process that my brother was a father, in all honesty.  
"Scott, you weren't meant to know, you were just looking out for Virg, like you usually do." replied John, ever the calming one. Sighing I knew he was right, before another thought hit me.  
"John, how come we didn't know about Jo when Penny had signed up to join us?" I asked, confusing lacing my tone. Thorough background checks were carried out on all of our agents; it was somewhat necessary considering what we needed them for, and yet I for one had no idea Penny had a sibling. Judging by the way John had told me, slight amazement still present in his voice, I knew I wasn't the only one.  
"I don't know, Scott," it was John's turn to sound slightly exasperated this time, clearly having no further clue as to the mystery than I did. "But I bet Dad knew about Jo."  
For a few moments, silence fell between us, my mind alternating between the latest news I had just discovered and thinking up a plan of action that would involve getting Jo out of that warehouse in one piece. After all, I had a promise to keep to a younger brother, and I never broke my promises, no matter what. Beginning to get bored, I had just made up my mind to ignore what John had said and go in to get Jo myself when John suddenly spoke again.  
"Please, bro just don't go in there after Jo until Penny gets there, you don't know what you are walking into, as the kidnappers could be still hanging about somewhere!" It was only the slightly desperate tone in his voice that had me sitting back down again, sighing deeply as I did so.  
"Ok. I better let you go John," I replied evasively, knowing that John was probably needed elsewhere anyway. Unfortunately for me, however, my little brother was quicker on the mark than I had been giving him credit for.  
"Scott, promise me you'll not go in there on your own."  
"I get your message bro," I eventually responded, knowing that I was worrying him by not giving him a direct promise. I couldn't help it though; I was used to giving the orders, not responding to them.  
"Good." John said, a relieved note creeping into his voice. Before I could say anything else, however, he continued. "I will be able to tell if you have moved."  
"Oh less of the lip bro," I responded with a smirk, my heart feeling lighter as I heard John laugh.  
"Ok, Scott I had really better go here," he chuckled, sounding almost reluctant to cut the connection. I knew why though. Despite him knowing whether I moved or not, I still hadn't given him my word that I was going to wait.  
"I will call you once Penny and Parker are here," I replied heavily, knowing that was as close as I was going to get to saying that I was going to wait. It seemed to be good enough for my brother, however.  
"F.A.B. TB5 out."  
As soon as John disconnected, I checked for Jo's signal again. Thankfully, it seems to be staying were it was. Frowning, I let my mind wonder over who could be behind this. Whoever it was had certainly messed with the wrong girl. Not only did they have Virgil – and by that account, all of the Tracys – to deal with, the fact that Jo was Penny's sister meant they had practically signed their own death warrants. For the aristocrat was certainly not going to let this go, that was for sure. I knew how she felt, though. If anyone even dreamed of going after my brothers, they would soon learn the meaning of hell. Luckily, before I could get myself even more worked up, the communication lined buzzed back into life.  
"This is F.A.B. 1 calling TB1. Come in, Scott darling." With a grin, I quickly responded to Lady Penelope. Despite having moaned that I had to wait for them, my brothers aside, there was no one I would rather carry out a mission with than the aristocrat.  
"Hi Lady P." I responded, somewhat cheerfully given the situation. "I believe that you are joining me on this mission then?"  
"That's quite right, dear. "So what have you got planned for rescuing my sister then?  
"Honestly? Get in there, get Jo out before the kidnappers come back and get the hell out of here." Tact wasn't necessarily my strong point, I had to admit, but judging by Penny's small laugh, my plan met with her approval.  
"Where's Virgil?" I continued, surprised that the Lady was on her own. I thought I would be battling my brother to keep him out of harm's way, and yet he didn't seem to be anywhere in earshot.  
"Back at my house, Scott, dear. Your father ordered him to stay there and look after his daughter. And quite rightly too."  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, confusion making itself known. I didn't think anyone would have been able to force Virgil to stay behind, but then again, it was giving him the chance to be with his daughter, something I'm sure he would appreciate. I couldn't help but think there was apparently quite a lot I didn't know about my brother these days.  
"If Robyn woke up, it would be good for them both for Virgil to be there." Penny explained softly.  
"You mean that you were planning on taking Virgil's mind off things by letting him sit with Robyn?" I asked with a laugh, knowing precisely what Penny wasn't saying in her account. Not to mention I knew how my father's mind worked, and there was no way he was about to let Virgil go rushing headlong into danger, and had therefore used the only thing that had a chance of drawing his attention away from Jo – Robyn.  
"Penny, I think you might have a bit of explaining to do," I said quietly, the underlying message of who precisely Jo was being all too apparent. The aristocrat, however, sighed; almost as if she was expecting that this was coming. I would have been shocked if she thought the explanation of the sudden appearance of her unknown younger sister –never mind her relationship with Virgil – was going to simply be overlooked.  
"Can it wait until we have Jo?"  
"Yeah ok, Penny," I sighed, knowing that she had a point. The sooner we got away from here, the better. "How far away are you?  
"Not too far Scott, dear. We can see TB1." replied Penny smoothly, sounding in control, as ever.  
"Ok as soon as you and Parker arrive, we will go straight in." I told her, slipping back into my position of rescue organiser with ease. Despite the situation, this was almost the type of thing I had been trained for – assessing a dangerous situation and coming up with a course of action that would result in minimal casualties. "Anything else I should be aware of?"  
"Not really dear, but don't be surprised if Jo gets upset when we get to her." Without being rude, I couldn't help but think that Penny was stating the obvious there. Who wouldn't be upset if they had just been kidnapped  
"I am going to contact Jo and let her know that we are outside waiting to come and get her." I said, pushing myself out of my seat as I spoke; ready to jump straight into action. I was certainly a man of action, not words.  
"Scott dear let me know how she is?" Penny asked, almost tentatively. I recognised something in her tone though, something I could relate too. It was nothing short of an older sibling being worried for their younger, a feeling I knew all too well.  
As soon as Penny disconnected, I patched myself through to Penny's compact, thankful that I had a way of finding out what was going on in the inside of the warehouse before I went bursting in. Even I wasn't that impulsive.  
"This is TB1 calling Jo. Come in."  
"Scott, is that you?" Jo's voice barely came out as anything more than a whisper, but I was still able to catch onto the slight tremble in it.  
"Honey it's me. I need some information, Jo. First of all, are you okay? And are you on your own?" Knowing that I couldn't push it too far or risk Jo breaking down on me, I kept it to the details that I really need to start with.  
"Yeah I am for the moment. But the kidnappers said that they would be back for me." Jo said quietly, her tone that of someone trying to hold back tears. I had to admire her though, not many people would have been able to hold it together for this long. It seemed Jo really was Penny's sister.  
"Look we are going to get you out of there before they come back, I promise. Besides, I told Virg I would look after you." Trying to keep my voice light in order to reassure her, I found myself scanning the area automatically, making sure the kidnappers were as gone as Jo believed.  
"Just...hurry," Jo replied softly, swallowing hard as she spoke.  
"Hold on, honey, we're on our way."  
"We?" Jo asked, sounding confused as who else would be with me.  
" Penny and Parker are on their way as we speak. We'll all be in within just a moment, Jo."  
"Scott, where's Virgil? They didn't do anything to him, did they?" Hearing the panic in Jo's voice at the knowledge that Virgil was not with us, I cursed under my breath. I should have known how she would have reacted to that knowledge, but I had to admit, there was real concern in her voice. No matter my original suspicions regarding Jo, she clearly cared for my brother.  
"Apart from sending him mad with worry?" I said with a slight laugh, desperate to keep her calm. "Nah, he's fine. He's looking after his daughter, Jo."  
"Thank god." The relief in her voice was more than evident, although I wasn't sure whether it was for the fact that Virgil was safe, or that there was someone looking after Robyn.  
"Jo, stand by, honey, we're going to be with you in just a moment." Waiting for just long to acknowledge Jo's heartfelt thanks, I disconnected, knowing that Penny would be waiting for an update.  
Lady Penelope's point of view  
As soon as Virgil had told me about Jo, it was as if I was working on automatic, my mind going into shock at the news. Once I found who was behind this, they are certainly not going to get away with it. How dare anyone even thinking of going after my sister?  
One thing was for sure, however, and that as soon as this was over, I would be having a word with Virgil. I knew that he would be the one person in the world that would agree with me fully about taking more precautions regarding Jo's safety. I had to be able to rely on him to keep her safe, even if it meant persuading him to take her back to the island. Robyn was a Tracy, after all. There wouldn't be a lot the boy could say in order to stop her from going.  
"TB1 calling F.A.B. one." Jumping slightly as Scott's voice echoed around the confined space of the car, I nodded at Parker to open the channels properly.  
"Scott, dear. How is Jo?" I asked, attempting to compose myself before he had the chance to answer. There was no point in trying to ask anything else first, I knew that he would be more than aware of the only piece of information I was really craving.  
"She seems to be fine. But was really worried about Virgil and Robyn."  
"Good girl," I whispered, feeling a rush of pride for my little sister. Feeling a sudden rush of doubt, I found that I had to question Scott further. "She really is managing?"  
"Yeah, she is holding out ok." replied Scott, not seeming to realise what a weight he had just lifted from my shoulders with those simple words. Noticing the look Parker was sending me, I nodded my understanding before reporting back to Scott.  
"Scott dear, we are just about to reach you now."  
"F.A.B. We'll go in as soon as you are here." Scott responded, making me smile. He was certainly not going to wait any longer once we were there, and for once, I found myself having to agree with him completely.  
"As you wish, dear." I responded smoothly, but knew immediately Scott saw through my act. I wanted to get this over and done with as much as he did, although my reasons were perhaps just slightly more personal than his. Considering the news we had both just discovered, however, I knew that there wasn't much in it though  
By the time Parker had pulled the car to a halt and helped me out, Scott was there waiting for us. If there was one thing I could say about his stance, it was that he was meaning business.  
"How do you propose we get in?" I asked quizzically, eyeing the heavy door with trepidation. Scott had made the plan sound so straightforward beforehand, but then again, I guess that he is more used to this sort of situation than I perhaps am. I wasn't sure whether I should be feeling slightly disconcerted with the grin he suddenly shot Parker.  
"Well I was hoping that maybe Parker can pick that lock for us," Scott explained, sounding almost sheepish as he caught Parker's eye. They all had the same look when they were asking Parker to dive into his past, almost as if they felt guilty for remembering that my butler was – or at least, used to be – a criminal.  
"Parker?" I half asked, half instructed.  
"H'lready on it, Milady," Parker relied with a strange dip of his head, making his way over to the door as he spoke. I could see from here that it was an industrial type lock, and yet Parker wasted no time in setting to work.  
"We are through, milady," Parker reported after just a few moments. I felt one slender eyebrow raise itself as I glanced at him, secretly impressed with just how speedy he could still be considering he didn't have the practice that he used too. At least, he had promised me that he didn't.  
"Scott, you have the kit?" Almost automatically, I found myself taking control of the situation, despite having believed that Scott would be the one leading it. There was something about it being my little sister in that building that had me wanting things to move faster.  
"Right here, Penny." Scott responded, grinning again. I could see why he was so good on a rescue, that was for sure. There seemed to be an aura of calm radiating out from him, and I would be the first to admit that it was calming me down.  
Silently, the three of us approached the now open door, Scott flicking on the torch he was holding loosely in his hand. Blinking as the strong beam of light bounced around the darkened warehouse, I found my eyes scanning the room for a glimpse of my sister.  
"Jo? Darling, are you here?" I called into the darkness, praying that the voice I wanted to hear more than anything would answer me. To my utmost relief, it did.  
"Over here, Penny!" The voice, despite being slightly shaky, was one of the most welcome sounds I think I had heard.  
Motioning for Scott to illuminate the way, I found that I was pushing our pace into an almost run as we hurried towards where the voice had come from, eventually being able to pick out Jo's huddled form curled up on the floor.  
"Jo, darling, are you hurt?" Hovering almost uncertainly as Scott dropped to his knees, clearly intending to check her over, I hated how helpless I was feeling.  
"I'm ok." Jo answered quietly, her voice trembling slightly as she let Scott check her over. "But am glad to see you guys." As she turned towards me, the torch illuminated her face, and it nearly broke my heart to see the tears building up in her eyes, relief and worry mingled into one intense emotion.  
"Let's get you outside," Scott muttered, clearly not wanting to spend any more time in here than he had to. I certainly had to agree with him  
"Jo?" Scott asked gently, one arm wrapped securely around her waist as he helped her to her feet. Leading the way, I found I kept looking back over my shoulder to make sure she was safe, that she really was alright, but knew that if I dropped back, I would just be getting in Scott's way. I had to trust his judgement with this.  
"Yeah?" Despite not being as strong as it normally was, I felt a rush of relief crash over me as the fright in Jo's voice seemed to be subsiding slightly.  
"It was nothing," said Jo, and even I could hear the relief in her voice. She had clearly been expecting something much deeper than an apology to come from him.  
"You sure?" asked Scott, still sounding worried that he had done wrong by the girl his brother loved.  
"Scott, you are an uncle to my daughter, I think I can let it go." Jo said with a laugh, clearly beginning to truly accept that she was safe.  
After helping Jo into the back of the car, Scott quickly shot off back towards Thunderbird One. I knew that he would catch up with us as soon as he could, I could see in his eyes that he wanted to check on his little brother. But security came first, and we both knew that he couldn't simply leave the aircraft sitting at an abandoned warehouse, especially not if the men who had taken my sister were indeed coming back.  
It didn't take long to get back to the house. In a way, I was surprised with how quick the journey was, it seemed to have taken a lifetime to reach the warehouse, but I knew it had just been my worry making it seem longer than it was, Parker had been pushing the speed limit as it was.  
As soon as I walked into the living room, I see Virgil lying on the sofa with his arms round Robyn and a smile instantly blossoms over my face as I came to a sudden stop. Jo was following me in, Parker directly behind her in case she needed his assistance, but found that he was almost forced to catch her as she stumbled from my sudden stop.  
"Penny, what are you staring at?" The concern was back in her voice now, and immediately moving to the side, I smiled back at her.  
"This. Come and see, dear girl." As Jo stepped around me, I could hear the breath catch in her throat, and one glance at her showed that the tears were back in her eyes. But it was not fright making her tear up this time, but love. Love for the two people lying out in front of her.  
"What are you all looking at?" A voice asked behind us as Scott strolled in, back in civilian clothes. Sharing a smile with Jo, we both moved to the side, giving him a view of his little brother.


	15. chapter 15

2nd chances  
A lot of talking  
Lady P's point of view.

Stepping aside, I pulled Jo over with me, allowing Scott a clear view of his younger brother. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, I couldn't help but smile, knowing precisely what was going through the pilot's head.  
"Robyn is the double of Virgil alright," Scott muttered; his voice lining on shock. He may have just found out that he has a niece, but I knew even our description of Robyn hadn't prepared him for quite how much like her father she looked. I just couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it before. Looking at them now, it was so obvious. With Jo still emotional and my thoughts racing, it was Parker who answered.  
"She sure is, Mr Scott."  
Glancing over at him, I caught sight of Jo as I did so. Frowning, I couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was in her own little world, completely oblivious to the conversation taking place around her. Reaching over gently, I took hold of her hand.  
"Jo, darling? What is it?" I asked softly, bringing her back into the present.  
"Nothing," Jo muttered, finally tearing her eyes away and offering me a watery smile. "I just can't believe what I'm seeing."  
Despite the emotion in her voice, the tears had stopped. I knew instantly her new calmness was the knowledge that Robyn – that both of them – were safe.  
As we were standing there watching the pair, Virgil began to stir, causing Scott to smirk, almost as if he knew precisely what was coming next. As usual, I couldn't help but marvel at the bond between the brothers, something I hope was reflected in Jo and I.  
"How's my 'bird doing?" Virgil muttered, even before his eyes had opened. Having heard about his strange habits, I had to join in with Scott's laughter. Jo, however, just sent me a long look, clearly asking what was going on. I was just thankful Virgil had explained about International Rescue beforehand, or things could have been awkward.  
"Don't worry, Jo, he does this all the time, when he is on leave or it is far worse when he is sick." Scott explained, a smile dancing across his lips. Beginning to stir some more, Virgil had yet to open his eyes.  
"Oh I so do not Scott," he mumbled, more under his breath than out loud.  
"Just open your eyes, Virg," Scott pushed, knowing that his brother would have no thoughts of arguing when he saw who was standing next to the older man.  
Virgil finally did as he was asked, words escaping him as his eyes fell on Jo. Without a word, he stood up, causing Robyn to stir as he did so, and crossed the room. Still not saying anything, we could only watch as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
"Thank God you are safe," he eventually breathed, emotion making his voice thick and heavy. Even from where I was standing, I could see just how tightly the two of them were holding onto each other.  
"Daddy, why did you wake m—Mommy!" Virgil had just about enough time to step aside before Robyn had jumped off the sofa and shot across the room, her speed astonishing both Tracys present. Jo, however, was ready for her daughter, bending down and scooping her up the second she was within reach.  
"Hi sweetie," she murmured softly, pulling Robyn into her and closing her eyes. I could see from where I was standing just how tightly she was holding on.  
"Were you good for your Daddy?" She continued, opening her eyes again. I knew instantly that everyone in the room would be able to sense if not see the relieved smile on Jo's face. I knew it was only now that Jo really felt like she was safe and home, with her daughter back in her arms once more.  
"Yes I was, Mommy," said Robyn, nodding energetically as she did so to try and emphasise her point.  
"Good girl," Jo muttered. The smile on Jo's face may have betrayed how she was feeling at being back, but I could see that Robyn had relaxed as well. At least Robyn didn't know what was happening, but every child can sense when the adults around them were tense. I just wondered whether Robyn had asked Virgil anything about what was going on whilst we were gone. The fact that she was downstairs and not in bed was a clear give away that something had disturbed her.  
Thinking about Virgil, I couldn't help but think that it would be good for the two of them to finally sit down and have a proper chat, without either children or danger getting in their way. I knew for a fact that there was one part of her life that Jo hadn't shared with Virgil any more than he had opened up to her about International Rescue. Looking at the love spiralling in her eyes, not to mention her concern over the man, I knew that this time, whatever happened between them now was something that was going to last forever. And for that to happen, I knew she had to open up. I know she still found it hard to talk about what had happened when her father had passed away, but if anyone would understand, it would be Virgil. After all, it's not like the Tracys hadn't faced their fair share of grief. If I was honest, I was worried what would happen if she didn't tell him. I knew to this day it still affected her, and having secrets between them before had been the reason why Virgil had left. I wasn't going to let them do it again, either of them. I love my little sister with all my heart and i would do anything to make sure that she was happy. And i am so glad that it was Virgil who had stolen my little sisters heart.  
"Why don't I take Robyn back up to bed and let you two can talk some more?" For all my attempts at being subtle, I knew Jo had seen straight through me. She knew where I was heading with this, but luckily, she seemed to realise I was going to simply keep pushing until it was done.  
"Would you mind?" She responded, untangling herself from her daughter and giving Robyn a small nudge towards me. I knew by the way the girl walked she was exhausted, so hopefully there would be no trouble getting her back up the stairs. Taking her by the hand, I began to lead her from the room.  
"Oh, and Virgil, dear?" Pausing before I vanished completely, I sent the young man a meaningful look over my shoulder. "I want a word with you later."  
"Sure thing, Penny." Virgil replied, finally wrapping his arms around Jo. Shooting Parker a look with slightly raised eyebrows, I nodded my approval when he got my message and took a protesting Scott by the arm, leading him from the room.  
Hopefully this was exactly what Jo and Virgil needed.  
In Jo's point of view  
Knowing what Penny was up too, I couldn't help but smile softly as Virgil took me in his arms once again. Hearing Scott's protests as Parker tried to remove him from the room, I felt my grin widen at Virgil's exasperated sigh, albeit a fond one.  
"What about me?" Scott demanded, resisting against Parker and staring at his brother. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Let Dad, John and the rest of the guys know that everything is under control?" Virgil suggested lightly, a smirk of his own emerging. For a moment, Scott just blinked at him before running a hand through his hair, clearly realising how sensible Virgil's suggestion was.  
"That's not a bad idea," he eventually muttered, looking slightly put out that he hadn't thought of it himself. I could see where his attitude was coming from though, every time I was alone with Virgil, Scott got left sitting on the side.  
"They might blow a gasket on me otherwise." And with that, Scott finally allowed himself be pulled from the room, clearly intending to make those calls. Turning back to face Virgil, I found him watching his brother disappear, but it was clear that his mind was far away.  
"Virg, you okay?" I asked softly, drawing back slightly as I took his arm.  
"I could have lost you tonight, Jo," he practically whispered, and for the first time, I heard a crack in Virgil's normally steady voice. "I'm not sure if I can go through that again, when Dad said I had to stay here..."  
"And you won't have to, Virg," I gently responded, my voice just as soft as his as I cut through his ramblings. In the strangest way, I couldn't help but think that somehow the whole incident had lowered some kind of barrier between us. Not that we knew it was there, but it was almost as if what had happened had made me – and from what Virgil was saying, him as well – realise exactly how much we still cared for each other.  
Slowly, I found myself collapsing into his strong arms, letting him just hold me the way he used to do, as if all of this hadn't happened. For a long moment, we stood in silence, his steady heartbeat reassuring me that all was well once again. Eventually though, Virgil sighed deeply, pulling away and sitting down on the sofa once more, pulling me down with him.  
"Virg?" I asked him, my gaze lingering on the table in front of us. Or more specifically, the object upon it.  
"Yeah?" He murmured, resting back and looking just as exhausted as I was feeling.  
"Why is there an empty glass of milk on the coffee table?" I quizzed, genuinely curious. I had a strong idea, especially considering Robyn had been downstairs when we had arrived home, but I wanted to hear it from him.  
"Oh yeah, I went up to check on Robyn after Penny had went out after you. She looked as if she was having some sort of night mare so I brought her downstairs and got her some warm milk to help her sleep." Virgil explained.  
"Did she tell you about her night-mare?" I asked, wondering whether our daughter would have gained the confidence to be able to confide in her father. She has only known him for the last 2 days, after all, and I knew how shy she could be when the mood took her. However, having seen how relaxed she clearly was with Virgil, I was hopeful that they had made it off to a good start.  
"Yeah she said that she had dreamt that someone had taken you away from her and she thought that you would never see her again." Virgil said gently, his voice taking on that strange trembling note again that I wasn't used to hearing from him. I guess this had affected him more than he was letting on. I wasn't surprised though, less than a week ago he didn't even know he had a daughter.  
"She was fine with you then?" I was sure that the relief in my voice was as obvious to him as it was to me, I just couldn't hide it. Then again, Virgil had always been able to read me.  
"When I had asked her about going back up to bed, she didn't want to go up so she stayed down here with me." Virgil admitted, and this time, it was up to me to be able to read him. There was a note of relief, of acceptance, reflected in his voice. For a few moments, we sat in a companionable silence, just grateful to be in each other's presence. It didn't take long for Virgil to speak again, however.  
"Are you really okay, Jo?" He asked softly, a hint of almost desperation taking the place of his previous emotions. Turning to face him properly, I rested my hand over his.  
"I'm fine," I emphasised, remembering all too well of how protective Virgil could be when he set his mind to it. Thinking back on what had happened; I added quietly, "thanks to Penny & Scott and Parker, they got me out of there just before the kidnappers were due back."  
"Jo, I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't tell you about IR before." Virgil suddenly blurted out, his expression betraying that this had clearly been something that was eating away at him. Sighing deeply, I knew that Penny had been hoping something like this would come up. I knew what she wanted me to tell him, and something told me this was the opening I had been waiting for.  
"I haven't exactly told you everything, Virg." I admitted, dropping my gaze to my lap as I felt his eyes search me quizzically.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on, Penny and I. You've known us both for years and yet you didn't know our connection."  
"So this connection..?" Virgil began, clearly dying to know, but not wanting to push me into something I didn't want to talk about. I did want to though, I wanted for him to know everything there was to know about me. After all, was that not what love was?  
"My mom died while she was giving birth to me. So my dad had to bring me up on his own." My voice was quiet, hesitant. Despite wanting to talk about it, it was not an easy topic to put into words. The emotions could still be just as raw as the day I had found out the news that had changed my world forever. Virgil made some move, almost as if to comfort me, but I knew I had to press on.  
"He met Penny's mother at some function, and the two of them ended up falling in love. At the time Penny must have been about 18 when Dad married Penny's mum. Meaning that I now had a big sister." Taking a deep breath, I tried to clasp my shaking hands together in order to still the tremors, but it did nothing. Seeing the action, Virgil lent over, clasping them in his own.  
"Little did we know that our parents were going to die on that honeymoon. I was only 12 years old at the time."  
"God Jo that much have been really hard on you," replied Virgil. Despite having been used to sympathy for it for almost as long as I could remember, I knew that Virgil meant every word. After all, he had lost his mother.  
"When our parents died, I got told that I would have to go into foster care for a while. I really didn't want to go because I became really close to Penny over that last year or so. But my foster parents were really good and had let me see Penny see me from time to time."  
"Even when I was in foster care Penny made sure she came over as often as she could manage, and somehow we managed to keep our relationship there. But when I turned 14, they wanted to move away. And it would have been too far for Penny to simply come and visit. We both protested, and eventually, Penny was allowed to take me in. But I guess I owe them a lot, as it was thanks to where they lived that I was able to meet you." Offering Virgil a watery smile, I took a deep breath, finding that the pain was not as bad as I thought it was going to be.  
"I can remember that and that you used to babysit Alan & Gordon for dad a couple of times, sometimes you would even help me out with any homework I was having trouble with. Or once we got the terrible two to bed, we would set on the sofa and watch a movie."  
"These were great nights." I said, my smile turning my genuine as I remembered the days spent in the Tracy household.  
Hearing a noise, we both turned at the same time, only to see Penny materialise in the doorway, smiling apologetically with knowing that she had interrupted us. Smiling back, I was quick to reassure her through my expression that I had managed what she wanted of me.  
"Jo, darling could I have a word with you for a moment?" asked Penny tentatively, clearly not sure whether she was interrupting something or not. Nodding, I stood up, but before I could move anywhere, Virgil slipped his hand into mine.  
"I love you, Jo."  
"I love you too, Virg." I replied. And I meant every single word.


	16. chapter 16

nd chances   
Chapter 15: the request  
In Jo's point a view

Penny took me into the kitchen once she had finally managed to drag me away from Virgil, who looked a mixture of concerned and worried at the same time. Hating to see him look like that, I gave my sister a look that clearly said she better make it quick. Luckily, she did exactly that as once we got into the kitchen, she launched straight into things.  
"Jo, darling, can I ask you a really important question?" asked Penny, looking almost hesitant.  
"Sure Penny. What is it?" Despite everything that had happened, I had to admit that I was curious about what was going through her head. Penny looked even more nervous than she had when they had burst into that warehouse, and I knew this time it was because she was worried about my reaction. After all, we were sisters, whether by blood or otherwise. There were certain things I could just tell.  
"How would you feel if I asked you to move onto Tracy Island with Virgil? Just for a few days whilst this trouble gets cleared up?" She gabbled, somewhat quickly. The surprise must have shown on my face, for she quickly pressed on.  
"I know that you have only been seeing Virgil for the last couple of days, but I want to keep you and Robyn safe now. And the only way I can make sure of that is to get you as far away from here as possible, just whilst we find out who is behind it all. I would feel a lot better if you and Robyn were safe now. I don't want anything like this kidnapping to happen to you again. I know it is all very sudden, darling, but until things have been solved with this whole nuisance, I don't know who we can trust." As Penny finished, I could feel her scrutinising my expression, searching for a sign of how I was going to react. I had to admit, I didn't know what to say. It had come out of nowhere a little bit.  
"What about my job? I can't just not go in!" I blurted out, my mouth saying the first thing that came into my head. Part of me wanted to just scream yes, say that it was all I had ever dreamed of, living with Virgil, just being able to be with him the whole time, even if it was just for a few days. But I had responsibilities here. Not to mention Robyn. Would a little girl that age be able to adjust to life on a secluded island? A few days could be enough for her to start to realise that there is something deeper going on than any of the adults surrounding her were letting on.  
"Darling, they owe you holiday. And besides, I'm sure the Tracys can put your talents to good use, those boys are always getting themselves hurt. Jo, please. I can't bear for anything to happen to you, and until we know who is behind it, you may still be in danger. Robyn may be in danger." She knew as soon as she said that I wouldn't be able to resist. I may have felt like it was running away, but there was no chance I could risk anything if Robyn could get caught up in everything. And besides, as Penny said, it was only for a few days.  
"I guess," I responded heavily, my voiced laced with uncertainty. It seemed a lot to ask someone who had only just walked back into my life, despite what he had said about loving me. After all, it wasn't as if it was just Virgil, but his entire family. Not to mention the secret that the island sheltered. It was asking a lot.  
"That's the spirit. Come on, why don't we have a word with Virgil now, see what he thinks."  
"Fine, you win, Penny. But I'm still not sure about this, is it too much..?"  
"I want you safe, Jo. Let's go and ask him now." Cutting through my arguments, Penny quickly lead the way back into the living room, clearly not prepared to give me the chance to change her mind on this. I knew what she was saying made sense, it was just a lot to take in after everything else that had happened.  
The moment we walked back into the room, Virgil looked up.  
"Ok, what have you two got planned?" He asked with a hint of a smirk, obviously picking something up in our expressions to know that we were after a favour.  
"What makes you think that, dear boy?" Penny asked, always the cool and calm one. Her voice gave no hint of the worry that had been present when she had been talking to me, and I could see why International Rescue needed her. My sister was good, that was for sure.  
"Perhaps because I know both of your looks too well?" Virgil responded with a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself, it was nice to see that he had visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his posture as he joked with my big sister. Knowing that the two of them could keep at it for some time, I cleared my throat softly.  
"Oh Penny, just tell him." I cut in, automatically moving across the room and coming to a stop next to Virgil. Almost without thinking, his arm snaked around me, pulling me close. My smile widening, I let my head rest against his shoulder.  
"Virgil, we have a favour to ask. Well, I have a favour to ask. No doubt you want Jo as safe as I do?" When Virgil shot her a look that clearly gave her the answer she was looking for, Penny pressed on. "Can she come to the island for a few days? It's not like she doesn't know what else goes on there! But her and Robyn would be so much safer away from here whilst this troublesome issue gets resolved."  
Daring to shoot Virgil a glance out of the corner of my eye, I felt a rush of relief at the big smile on his face.  
"I'll have to check with Dad, but I don't see why not."  
"Why don't we call your father now and see what he thinks?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Penny's insistence. She was clearly more worried than she was letting on to even more, for she was not going to waste another minute.  
"Ok... sure." Virgil responded, sounding almost taken aback by Penny's attitude. Even so, he did as he was asked and called Jeff.  
"Virgil Tracy calling Jeff Tracy." Even I could tell how worried Virgil's father must have been, for he answered almost immediately.  
"Hi son, you're looking a hell of a lot better. Did you get Jo back safely?" Jeff asked, the relief beginning to creep through his voice now that he too could quite clearly tell that his son was relaxing.  
"That is why I am calling dad; I need to ask you something?"  
"What is it?" asked Jeff, the curiosity mingled with concern in his voice. Considering one of the last times Virgil spoke to him, he had informed the man that he was actually a grandfather, I couldn't blame Jeff for sounding a little suspicious. He was probably wondering what was coming. Virgil didn't seem to know how to ask outright, instead shooting Penny a look that clearly said he wanted help. Luckily, she complied.  
"We were wondering, Jeff darling, if both Jo and Robyn come over to the island for a few days. We think it the only way to keep both Jo and Robyn safe. I have to know that my sister and her daughter are safe, you understand that, Jeff, I know you do."  
"You sure you want to do this Penny? I know how close you and Jo are." Jeff replied quietly. One look at Virgil's expression showed he was slightly uncomfortable about the fact that his father had known about the relationship between Penny and I long before he did.  
"It's the only way to keep Jo safe Jeff. Besides, Virgil seems really happy about it." Penny argued back, and I knew that in that instant, I would be going, no matter what Jeff said next. My sister had a way of making people see things from her point of view.  
"You know, Dad, you did tell me to bring them both over to the island as soon as Jo was safe," Virgil cut in, trying to make his father agree to the request that was being made of him.  
"Penny, how soon can you get Jo over here with her things?" Jeff sighed, sounding defeated. For a moment, I was worried that he felt like he had been pressurised into making a decision he may forget, but one look at the smiles on Virgil's and Penny's faces respectively and I knew there was nothing to worry about. After all, they knew the man a lot better than I did.  
"As soon as we can, but I will need Virgil to stay on here for maybe a day or two to sort things out here. Will that cause problems with...?" Her question hanging in mid-air, I knew that everyone in the room was fully aware of what she was getting at.  
"Ok Virgil, we will see you and Jo in a couple of days, but get back here as quickly as possible. Do you want me to let your brothers know?"  
"No thanks, Dad, I have to do that myself, I've dropped enough on them lately. But could you let just John know?" Virgil asked quietly.  
"Done. Talking about brothers, where's Scott?"  
"He had told us that he was going to call you and John, did he call you?" Virgil asked, sounding confused.  
"He did but didn't want to say too much and he looked really tired, so I cut him off." Jeff replied, sounding slightly sheepish as Virgil laughed.  
"He can stay here for the night if you would rather, Jeff?" Penny interrupted, a frown flickering onto her face in concern. "Get some sleep and then we'll send him home first thing in the morning?"  
"Ok Penny but makes sure he comes straight back to base first thing in the morning." Jeff agreed, sounding quietly relieved that his son wouldn't be flying in that state despite leaving him two pilots and a craft short for a little longer.  
"No problem Jeff dear I'll make sure of it" replied Penny, a twinkle in her eye that made me think that telling Scott he had to stay here for a little longer was not going to go down too well.  
"I had better go here, Penny, need to sort out these terrible two out!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed, sounding slightly worried, although the concern didn't have nearly the depth to it as previously. Instead, it was more fond bemusement.  
"What did they do, Dad?" Virgil asked with a laugh.  
"I think they are planning their next prank and I think you are their victim."  
"Thanks for the warning." Virgil responded with a smirk, the same fondness in his voice as Jeff's. It was just another sign of how close their family was.  
"Penny, are you coming over with them for a couple of days to help Jo and Robyn settles in?" asked Jeff hastily, the thought clearly having just him as he made to disconnect.  
"You should know the answer that, Jefferson Tracy." replied Penny with a smile.  
I couldn't help but join in with Virgil's laughter at that one, the determined look on Penny's face showing that it would have been dangerous to try and stop her. Before anything else could be said, Scott wondered in, looking more than exhausted and causing Virgil to step forward in concern.  
"Scott darling you are staying here tonight for some sleep then you will fly back in the morning." Penny immediately told him. It was obvious she thought he might have been trying to leave then, but to everyone's surprise, especially Virgil's if his body language was anything to go by, Scott just shrugged.  
"Ok Lady P whatever you say." And with that, he meandered out of the room again, almost bouncing off the door frame in the process.  
"That is the first and only time that you are going to get Scott to do what he is told." Jeff said quietly. Even I could hear the relief in his voice this time about the fact they had already decided Scott shouldn't be flying.  
"That is so true," Virgil agreed, frowning at the door where his older brother had just disappeared through. I knew by his body language that part of him wanted to go out after Scott and make sure that the older man was okay.  
Jeff finally cut the line, and for a moment, silence fell across the room, before Virgil slowly turned to me.  
"You really sure that you are ready to take on me and my family?" asked Virgil, almost sounding worried that I might change my mind.  
"I'm ready," I responded quietly, a certain sense of excitement and nerves shooting through me. Smiling, I glanced up into Virgil's eyes before he pulled me close, crashing his lips down onto mine.


	17. chapter 17

2nd chance  
Chapter 16: having a proper chat with big brother  
In Virgil's point of view   
Jo and I were sitting side by side on the couch, a silence stretching between us. It wasn't that we had nothing to say to each other, but more that there was nothing that needed to be said. She knew how I felt about her coming to the island, and her reaction had been enough for me to know how she was feeling. After a while, however, I sighed heavily. There was someone else playing on my mind, someone that had seemed uncharacteristically quiet since they had got back.  
"Jo, do you mind if I go and see if Scott is ok? I asked softly, knowing that I couldn't put it off for any longer. Now that I knew that I had Jo back, and that I wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon, I wanted to set my mind at ease in regards to my biggest brother as well.  
"Go ahead. I knew you wanted to go after Scott anyway." Jo responded with a smile. I couldn't help but notice that it didn't seem to reach her eyes, however.  
"What about you?" I asked gently, turning to face her properly. There was still a haunted look in her eye, one that made me frown in concern. I knew this wasn't over yet.  
"I am going to go and check on Robyn. Then I think I will try and get some sleep." Jo replied, glancing towards the stairs as she did so, clearly anxious to make sure that her – our – daughter was settled. I wasn't fooled though; I could hear the tremor in her voice.  
"You'll be ok Jo, you know that, don't you?" I whispered quietly, knowing immediately by the way she stiffened that I had hit on the problem. Taking her hands in mine, I tried to portray how much she meant to me in that simple action. Tried to get her to see that I was going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing like this happened again.  
"I know I will be lucky if I get any sleep at all tonight." Jo admitted, dropping her eyes to her lap, almost as if she was ashamed that she could even be thinking such things. Biting my lip, I knew that I had to do something in order to try and make her feel safer. She certainly wasn't the only one hurting, seeing her like this was killing me. Drawing her attention back to me, I tried to smile reassuringly.  
"Look if it helps I can stay with you in your bedroom tonight if you want so you are not on your own tonight?" I asked quietly, hoping that she was going to take it the right way. All I wanted was to be there for her, and if being on her own was what was providing the problem, then I would happily stay up all night.  
"I don't know, Virg..." Jo began, clearly thinking about how the others would react to knowing that I had spent the night in her room. Interrupting her, I spoke again.  
"Well at least think about it for me?"  
"I will." Jo said, offering me a watery smile as she spoke and immediately causing my heart to soar. Already I could see that she was beginning to relax a little more. If I could get her to continue this, there would be hope for her to be able to get some rest after all. I knew nothing made things look better than a good night sleep.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay whilst I talk to Scott?" I pressed, now even more reluctant to leave her than I was before.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, Virg."  
"I won't be long." Climbing to my feet, I still found that I was reluctant to slip my hand from hers. I knew that I needed to check on Scott, something had clearly been playing on his mind, and yet I equally didn't want to leave Jo, especially now I knew how insecure she was feeling.  
"Get on with you," Jo responded with a laugh, slipping her hand out of mine and giving me a light shove towards the door, clearly sensing my reluctance. "Oh, and Virg?"  
Pausing, I stopped and looked back towards her. The smile she offered me was a little stronger this time.  
"Love you."  
"You too." With a smile on my lips, I bounded out the door and up the stairs, aiming towards one of the guest rooms to talk to Scott. I had always had a special bond with my oldest brother, we had done everything together. And despite the fact that he was the first one to find out, I knew that the whole issue with Jo had shaken him up. Even that, however, I knew wasn't the full extent of it. He knew that I had been close to her in the past, but I could see by his face that he had never expected that I could possibly have a daughter. The fact that he had kept quiet downstairs was just another indication that something was wrong. This was not something I had considered before, but I knew what I needed to do. I needed to let Scott know that whilst I may now be a father, I was still his brother.  
In Scott's point of view   
When I looked over at Virgil and Robyn, I couldn't believe my eyes. Robyn really is the double of Virgil. I can tell that Robyn is going to have everyone on the island wrapped around her little finger that including her parents. By the look on Virgil's face when he saw Jo standing there beside me, he was crazy about her, his eyes had really lit up upon seeing her. I can tell how much he cares about Jo because when I last talked to Virgil before we went out to rescue Jo, he was nearly at breaking point and really upset about this whole thing. But seeing them together now, I could tell that they were both made for each other.  
I really can't wait now for the others and Dad to meet Robyn and Jo. I know for sure that John is going to love Robyn. So Virgil and Jo will have a lot of baby sitters to watch Robyn, if the chance should ever arise. Although with a wry smile, I knew that both Gordon and Alan would spend more time working her up into excitement than looking after her. I am really amazed how well Jo took to me after everything that had happened, although I guess it helped that we had met before. When I tried to tell her how sorry I was for checking up on her like I did, she just shrugged. It was almost as if she had been expecting it, and with a slight smile, she had just told me to let it go.  
As I was thinking about Virgil and Jo, there came a gentle knock on the guest bedroom door.  
"Come in!" I yelled, wondering who was going to be coming to visit me. It came as no surprise when Virgil poked his head around the door.  
"Hi Scott sorry I didn't get to speak to you downstairs." He muttered, sounding truly regretful as he slipped into the room. Without him saying anything else, I was already beginning to have an idea of why Virgil was up here.  
"You were slightly distracted." I commented with a smile. My smile only widened when Virgil suddenly blushed, glancing down at his hands as he came to sit on the edge of the bed. It was a clear sign of embarrassment with Virgil when he refused to meet your eye.  
"Yeah I was. You know how I feel about her, Scott." He said quietly, his tone reflecting quite what the night's events had put him through.  
"I take it you didn't expect to fall in love with Jo just after a couple days of being with her?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral. I knew Dad would want to know how serious about this girl Virgil was. The only way I could think of finding out was to press the matter of whether or not Virgil truly loved her.  
"Nope." Virgil responded, running a hand through his hair in distraction. "I didn't expect it to happen at all, to be honest. I still can't believe she showed up at the reunion."  
"And I still can't believe how much Robyn looks like you. When I saw you both lying on the sofa together I couldn't believe what was seeing." I admitted, knowing that Virgil needed to know the impact he had on me. If I was honest, I was certain that was the reason why he had come upstairs, it would have taken a lot for him to leave Jo.  
"I can't believe she is mine." Virgil muttered quietly, sounding nothing short of desperate. This was the first time I had properly had the chance to talk to my little brother in-between everything that had been happening over the last few days. I could hear now how out of his depth he was feeling.  
"You'll be great, Virg." I responded gently, leaning forward and grasping him gently on the shoulder. For a moment, he remained tense, but suddenly let out a sharp breath.  
"Thanks, Scott. That means a lot." Finally, I managed to get a small smile out of my brother. I was hoping for more, but it was a step in the right direction. As Virgil made no effort to move, I knew there was something else he wanted to talk about.  
"You got anything else on your mind bro?" I asked casually, swinging my legs up on the bed and sitting back with a sigh.  
"Penny wants to move Jo and Robyn over to the island with me for a few days." Virgil gabbled quickly, turning away from me as if worried of how I was going to react. In all honesty, it took his words a few moments to sink in.  
"Why?" I asked somewhat bluntly. Immediately wincing at my tone of voice, I spared Virgil a quick glance, but if my brother had noticed, he certainly wasn't reacting to it. It was clear his mind was on other things.  
"Penny says it's the only way to keep both Jo and Robyn safe while all this gets sorted out about this kidnapping." Virgil responded. Despite his neutral tone, I could hear the underlying excitement in his voice. He wanted this as much as Penny, I just knew.  
"I can see Penny's point of view of that. Have you called Dad about it? I asked.  
"We called him earlier and he said that Jo could come over with me. Don't get me wrong, bro I really want Jo to move over to the island for a few days. It's just going to be different when we are out on missions. I mean, Jo is going to be relying on me. Robyn is going to be relying on me." Virgil explained, his voice taking on that desperation tone once more that showed he didn't know how he was supposed to be reacting.  
"Virgil, I just told you. You'll be great!" Speaking slowly to emphasise my point, I had to smirk that Virgil was feeling so confused about what to do, he was barely listening to me.  
"You think?" Even now he had acknowledged my words, the doubt was still present in his voice. Rolling my eyes, I felt my smirk widen.  
"I know, Virg. Trust me on this." I could only hope that using my best "big brother" voice would be enough to get through to him this time. There were only so many times I could repeat the same words.  
"I know." Virgil replied, sighing deeply. "Oh and thanks for getting me these couple of days off to work things out with Jo." He suddenly continued, his mind finally starting to work enough to snap him out of the circles he had clearly been going in.  
"You know you don't have to thank me, bro." I said softly, meaning every word.  
"Thanks, Scott."  
"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly said, after a comfortable silence had fallen over us. I knew that there was every chance that Virgil was going to take this the wrong way, but I had to know. Especially considering I knew what my brother was like.  
"Sure, go ahead," Virgil muttered, sounding as exhausted as I was feeling.  
"Where are you sleeping tonight?" I blurted out, almost holding my breath afterwards in the hope that my artistic brother wasn't about to explode on me.  
"Hopefully in with Jo, I don't think she wants to be on her own tonight, it's going to take her some time to get over this kidnapping, Scott." Virgil explained, sounding exasperated. I could tell by his tone of voice that he knew where I was going with this, and was attempting to get me to back off. In true big brother style, however, I couldn't let it go.  
"I don't think that is a great idea..." I began somewhat hesitantly. I knew Virgil had been through a lot tonight, but even so.  
"Scott nothing is going to happen with Jo tonight, I just want to be in there for her if she has some sort of nightmare about this kidnapping, I don't want to leave her on her own!" Virgil cried, cutting off my arguments. To my mind, it just showed how exhausted he was; Virgil normally had a tight control over his emotions.  
"Somehow I don't think Penny is going to be too happy about that." I muttered, determined to not be seen as the bad guy in this. Besides, Penny was an older sibling as much as I was, I knew that she would take my side.  
"I'm not leaving her, Scott." Virgil responded stubbornly, clearly not going to back down. Before I could say anything else, Virgil took a stab at directing the conversation away from the awkward matters. "Anyway how are you doing? You looked like you were going to pass out there downstairs."  
"I guess I am more tired then I thought I was," I replied quietly. I knew that he was just trying to stop me saying anything else, but hearing the tremor in his voice, I decided to let him have his way. Besides, I'm not sure Penny was going to back off that easily.  
"I'm sorry, Scott."  
"For what?" I couldn't help but sound confused at that, for I truly had no idea what my brother was talking about.  
"For calling you out when you could have been dealing with something else." Virgil muttered. I swear my jaw dropped at that one. What did my brother think I was going to do, just sit back and watch?  
"Your happiness comes first," I said gently, running my hand through his hair fondly. "Besides, it was still a rescue, not like it wasn't out of our league." Trying to lift the awkward tension that had fallen between us after the other topic, I was relieved when Virgil smiled.  
"What age was Jo when she had Robyn?" I asked him suddenly, trying to piece together the mystery that seemed to be shrouding my little brother's past. And there I was, thinking I knew all about my brothers. Apparently not everything. The look on Virgil's face when he had come back inside the night of the reunion was still fresh in my mind, however. He clearly had had no idea either.  
"She must have been 16 then, but I don't know how she managed on her own for 5 years with Robyn. If I had of known about Robyn, I swear, Scott I would have done something to help. Anything she would have let me do!" Virgil's exhaustion and emotions were clearly beginning to get the better of him again, and I knew it was my job as his big brother to try and calm him down again.  
"You're here now, Virg."  
"How I am going to make 5 years up to Robyn for not being there?" Virgil asked, sounding nothing short of desperate.  
"You know bro as soon as I contacted Jo to make sure she was alright, she was more worried about you and Robyn than herself." I said gently, trying to make sure that Virgil saw Jo clearly didn't resent him for not being there. If she had, she certainly wouldn't have sounded like that. No, Virgil may have been worrying, but his daughter's mother clearly wasn't.  
"Really?" Virgil asked, hope shining out of his eyes once again.  
"She was definitely more worried about the pair of you than she was about herself." I reassured him, unable to stop myself from smiling as Virgil suddenly grinned, somewhat triumphantly.  
"What were Alan and Gordon's reactions when they found out that I was a dad?" Virgil asked, the grin on his face not slipping in the slightest as he thought about our two youngest brothers. Alan's words playing over in my head, I had to grin back.  
"There were both shocked but Alan's reaction was the best." I said, my grin widening as Virgil shot me a quizzical look.  
"What did he say?"  
"Well, his exact wards were "can't believe Virg got there before me"." I reported, chuckling at the look on Virgil's face. There was something else that had been playing on my mind though, something Dad had mentioned when I had called him before. "How did Grandma find out? I certainly never told her."  
"She called me yesterday while we were in the park and she heard Robyn talking in the background so I had to tell her then." Virgil muttered, once more studying his hands. Raising my eyebrows, I had to let a low whistle of disbelief slide through my teeth. I really felt for my brother on that one.  
"I bet Grandma was mad." I said quietly, not quite knowing how to react myself.  
"She was actually very calm about it and said to that I had to marry Jo." Virgil said, almost sounding surprised himself about how well the old woman had taken it. I had to admit though, that was a typical Grandma reaction.  
"Really, so are you planning on asking Jo to marry you?" Despite thinking that I already knew the answer, I still had to admit that I was curious.  
"Yeah I going to give it a couple of months first, don't want to know where we are going from here." Virgil admitted, making me smile in pride. He had certainly thought this through, I couldn't deny that. Despite everything that had been thrown at him over the last couple of days, it was clear Virgil's mind was already thinking about the future, especially considering Jo was coming to the island for a few days.  
"Probably the best plan. Look, Virg, go and get some sleep, you look beat."  
"Might be easier said than done." Virgil muttered, climbing to his feet at the same time.  
"You are worried about Jo." It was more of a statement than a question, but Virgil nodded anyway.  
"I'm not sure how she is going to react." Virgil mumbled, glancing towards the door as he spoke. I couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy towards my little brother. Finding out he was a father must have been a shock enough, but now for this on top of everything? It was only then I felt a rush of gratitude shoot through me that he had still taken the time to come and talk to me.  
"Go and sleep, Virg. I'm glad you came though, we needed this, didn't we?"  
"Yeah, we did." Turning to face me, I could see in Virgil's eyes that he had applwayreciated the chat as much as I had. His world was changing at the moment, and I was the only person around to keep him grounded. "Night, Scott."  
"Sleep well, Virg," I responded gently. As I watched him leave, I couldn't help but sigh deeply. Virgil wasn't the only one out of his depth here. But as always, I knew without doubt that I was going to be here for him, whenever he needed me, just like always.


	18. chapter 18

2nd chances   
Getting really worried about Jo  
In Virgil's point of view

By the time I left Scott's room, I knew that Jo would have come upstairs. Pausing for a moment outside of my brother's door, I simply had to go and check on her. Her reaction downstairs earlier in all honestly scared me. I had seen many emotions from Jo across the years, but I know I have never seen her like that before. It was almost as if it was a delayed reaction. From what both Scott and Penny had said, she had kept remarkably calm throughout the whole ordeal. But that look in her eye when she had turned to face me... No, I had no doubt about it. No matter what anyone else though, Jo was terrified.  
Being in the rescue business, I had seen my fair share of horrors. I had dealt with it myself, helped my brothers – both older and younger – deal with it. Using the knowledge I had gained over the years, I just knew that there wouldn't be much sleep for either of us tonight. Fear was a powerful thing when it could make its presence known through dreams. Or even just the threat of it was often enough to keep someone awake.  
Padding quietly down the hallway, I paused when I reached Jo's shut door. Tentatively reaching out a hand, I knocked softly.  
"Come in." A voice hesitatingly called from the other side. I could already hear the signs that I was right, for there were a tremor in Jo's voice, only just audible. Echoing my earlier thoughts of not seeing her like this before, I gently pushed open the door.  
"You ok, honey?" I asked softly, moving into the room and shutting the door quietly behind me. Jo was sitting on the bed, but it was more than obvious by her posture that she had no desire to attempt to sleep. Her whole body language was stiff and alert. She was on guard.  
"Not really Virg," she admitted, glancing up at me heavily. Tears were swimming in her eyes, and I knew immediately that the fear was still dominating her.  
"Come here," I muttered softly, slipping myself onto the bed and drawing her into my arms. I could feel her trembling slightly under my touch, but before I could say anything, she spoke again.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do, Virgil. I'm scared." She whispered quietly, leaning into my embrace even more. I don't even know if she realised that she was doing it, or whether she was just subconsciously seeking out contact that made her feel safe. Either way, I couldn't help but smile that she trusted me in that way.  
"I am not going to let you deal with this on your own." I told her firmly, tilting her head towards mine until I was looking into her eyes. I knew that if either of us were going to have any hope of getting any rest, then I would need her to believe me. "Penny and I are already coming up with plans to get you through this. You're coming to the island, after all. Jo, I'm not going to leave you again, I swear." I promised, feeling her relax slightly against my chest. She had heard the words, but had she truly believed them?  
"They are still out there, Virg," she mumbled, her voice almost lost. She sounded so small, so scared, that I instantly felt a surge of anger towards the people that had done this to her. Whoever they were, whoever they were working for, they were going to find out precisely what happened when you messed with the Tracy family.  
"I know sweetie and trust me when we find out who did this they are not going to get away with what they have done to you Jo, it's going to take some time to get over something like this but you still have me and Penny to lean on you know that." I responded gently, my hand combing itself through her hair as I spoke. I could hear in her voice that she was hurting, and it just made me even more determined to make everything better again.  
Just as we were sitting on the talking, there came a soft knock on the bedroom door.  
"Come in." I called, automatically tightening my grip around Jo. I don't think she had even noticed how much she had tensed up. The door opened, but before Penny could say anything, she pulled up short, surprise reflected in her expression in seeing me sitting there.  
"Virgil? What are you doing in here, dear?" She asked, an almost accusatory note infiltrating her tone. Thinking back on Scott's reaction, I nearly groaned out loud. Older siblings could be a pain sometimes.  
"Jo didn't want to be alone, so I offered to stay." I responded simply, meeting her gaze head on. Penny looked as if she was almost searching me for answers, but eventually she motioned me out of the room with a jerk of her head. Wondering if she had found anything, I slipped off the bed. With a whispered promise of being back in a second, I joined Penny in the hallway.  
"Has she said anything?" Penny asked; concern more than evident in her voice. Tonight had taught me a lot about my old friend, that was for sure. I hadn't seen Penny react like this to anything before, and I knew she had been through a lot herself. Running my fingers through my hair, I glanced back towards the door with a sigh.  
"I think it's just caught up with her a bit." I admitted, knowing it was pointless trying to hide from Lady Penelope that her little sister was terrified. I valued my own life to much for that.  
"How's she holding out?" Penny questioned softly, her eyes involuntarily straying towards the door. Despite everything, I had to smile. There was the same look in her eyes that I had seen in Scott's more than once. There was no doubt that Penny really was an older sibling.  
"Not so sure now. Penny, that is why I am staying in here tonight with her." I replied, biting my lip as I waited for the aristocrat to explode on me. To my surprise, she just nodded distractedly.  
"I know you'll look after her. Now, if you'll excuse me..?" Without waiting for my response, Penny brushed past me and entered the room, looking just as elegant as ever as she did so.  
"Jo, darling. Are you alright? Virgil tells me that you are having a bad time of it now?" She murmured, moving across the room to perch on the bed next to Jo.  
"I'll be fine. It's just..." Whether Jo didn't want to finish her sentence, or whether Penny knew how much it would upset her, I wasn't sure, but the older woman quickly broke in.  
"Come here, darling." Mirroring my previous actions, Penny looped her arms around Jo, pulling her younger sister in close.  
"You will always have us, Jo, you know that." Her voice low and soft, I could see Jo visible begin to relax.  
"I know." Jo responded, her voice equally as quiet. Pulling away, she managed to offer the pair of us a watery smile, causing Penny to nod in approval.  
"Which is why I am sending both you and Robyn home with Virgil in the next couple of days, it will do you good to get away from here." Penny continued, her voice suddenly taking on the tone I was more used to hearing from her. When Penny had her mind set on doing something, there was certainly no way that anything was going to get in her way.  
"I know Penny. It will be great to get away from here for a while, have a change of scenery."  
"That's my girl." Penny said with a smile, standing up and letting her hand rest momentarily on the top of Jo's head. "You try and get some sleep now, my darling."  
"Night, Penny," I called over from the other side of the room, making to move across it and join Jo again. Penny began to walk out, but as she passed me, she stuck out a hand, latching onto my arm. She didn't say anything, but simply stared at me. She didn't have to say anything though, I got the message. With a hint of a smile playing across my mouth, I nodded sincerely, giving my word that nothing was going to happen. Eventually, she dipped her head in return and strode from the room, seemingly not aware of my disbelieving look following her out.  
"I am so sorry about all of this, Virg. I didn't want to see me like this." Jo mumbled, swinging her legs back onto the bed and leaning back with a sigh.  
"Its ok honey, I am just glad that I am here for you now and I always will be now for both you and Robyn."  
"I know you will." She said gently, turning her unseeing eyes from the ceiling and letting them focus on my face. I couldn't help but feel a rush of relief when she returned my smile.  
"Look you just relax while I go and get myself sorted, I will be back as soon as I can." Dropping a light kiss onto the top of her head, I moved away.  
I can't have been gone more than five minutes at the very most, my worry lending me a speed that I didn't normally possess at this time of day. But when I returned, it was to find that Jo had managed to succumb to sleep. Looks like we were going to be okay after all.


	19. chapter 19

2nd chances  
a really good morning  
(In Jo's point of view)

The next morning I woke to find Virgil lying beside me, causing me to smile softly as I watched him for a moment. Eventually though, I knew I had to move, so I got up and went into the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. Despite slipping out of the bed almost silently, my movement still managed to awaken Virgil. I guess he was so used to sleeping on edge because of the rescue business; it wouldn't take a lot to stir him.  
"Morning, honey," he said gently, looking up at me from where he was sprawled across the bed. "How did you sleep?"  
"Not too bad," I admitted, finally realising why things looked so much brighter this morning. All my fears about the nightmares had been wrong, for I had slept as well as could be expected. Smiling, I knew precisely why that was, and as Virgil returned my smile; I knew he knew it as well. "How about you?"  
"Not too bad." He responded with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders, swinging his legs off the bed as he spoke. "Woke up a few times, had to make sure you were okay. Look, Jo, I'm sorry about..."  
His voice trailing off, Virgil gestured somewhat sheepishly to his positioning. After everything we had been through together, that was what he was worried about? Shaking my head fondly, I quickly set about reassuring him.  
"Its ok Virg, I was glad that you were in here with me. I'm sorry you had to see me like that..." Now it was my turn to have the words eludes me, suddenly feeling ashamed of how I had behaved downstairs. I knew they didn't expect me to just be fine considering everything that had happened, but I thought I would have been able to hold it together better than I did.  
"I would have been more worried if you hadn't cracked. Everyone has to let it out, you can't keep things like that inside." Virgil explained gently, climbing off the bed properly and crossing the room, taking my hands in his. Looking into his eyes now, I could see why he makes such a valued member of International Rescue. He just seemed to know the right things to say.  
"But why did it have to be in front of you?" I muttered, pulling away from him and turning to look out the window. I should have known that Virgil wasn't going to let me go that easily however, and sure enough, his long arms wrapped themselves around me.  
"Better I was here to know, than you try and hide it from me," he said softly, before seeming to pull himself together. "I better get a move on before Robyn turns up; you know she'll have all the wrong questions."  
"I think you better, Virg," I responded with a smile. It would be nice for Virgil to be involved with his daughter's normal routine. "Knowing Robyn, she will be in here soon to get me for we can go downstairs for breakfast."  
"Does she do that every morning?" asked Virgil, sounding genuinely curious. It sounded like he wanted to be part of everything as much as I wanted him too.  
"Normally whilst talking at a mile a minute." I said, my smile widening as I thought about my – our – daughter's habits. I wouldn't change any of them for the world, that was certain.  
"She is like that, is she?" Virgil asked, a smile playing across his lips. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was remembering something else entirely.  
"Yeah she is but once she has her breakfast inside her. She tends to calm down then." I explained, more than used to Robyn's behaviour. I was sure most children perked up after they had eaten, but Robyn seemed to calm down.  
"I remember Alan being like that too. He did grow out it though," Virgil mused, and I instantly knew that was the reason for the look. He was remembering his baby brother as just that, barely more than a baby. I had to admit, it made me smile. It certainly helped proved that Robyn was a Tracy. Right on cue, the bouncing five year old burst into the room, blinking in confusion when she caught sight of Virgil.  
"Morning, Mummy!" She exclaimed excitedly, almost falling into my arms as I held them open in a clear invitation of a hug.  
"Morning, sweetie," I murmured gently, holding her close. "Did you have a nice sleep?"  
"Yeah! I had no more baded dreams either, Mummy. Mummy?" Smiling at Virgil over her head, I knew by the look on his face he hadn't anticipated quite how much Robyn could talk. This was certainly the loudest she had been around him.  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked, smirking as Virgil's grin widened.  
"Why is daddy in here with you?" asked Robyn, a quizzical frown on her face as she squirmed out of my embrace and turned to look at Virgil, clearly trying to work things out. Wondering what I could say that wouldn't lead to an even more awkward situation, I shot Virgil a relieved look as his quick mind made short work of the issue. I suppose that was one thing with having three younger brothers, he had been put in this kind of situation before.  
"Oh I only come in to walk you and mommy down to breakfast." replied Virgil evasively, smiling down at his daughter. Robyn tilted her head first to one side, and then the other, a clear sign that I knew meant she was trying to see sense to his supposed logic.  
"Really, Daddy?" By this point, I was struggling not to laugh out loud. Virgil looked slightly astonished, but quickly confirmed his previous statement, trying to saturate Robyn's never ending curiosity.  
"Sweetie, why don't you run down stairs and say good morning to Auntie Penny? Daddy and I will be down in a minute." I told her gently, steering her in the direction of the door once more.  
"Okay then." She said simply, before skipping out of the door and scampering down the stairs. Slowly, I shut the door behind her and turned to face Virgil. One glance at each other, and we were both laughing again.  
"Now that was a close one," he chuckled fondly, running a hand through his hair at the same time and finally moving into the bathroom to get himself sorted.  
"You can say that again," I responded, my own voice underlined with laughter. "Reckon we should actually show our faces before she comes out with some crazy idea about what you were doing in my bedroom to Penny?  
"Probably a good idea," Virgil chortled, disappearing from my sight as he entered the bathroom properly. Still smiling, I set about making myself presentable for the day ahead.  
Barely a few moments later, and we were both walking down the stairs. Entering the kitchen, I immediately caught sight of Penny and Robyn sitting on one side of the large table, Scott on the other. He certainly looked more awake than the last time I saw him, even if he did give Virgil a long, searching look, clearly looking for some kind of answer.  
"How did you sleep?" No sooner had we stepped into the room, Penny was on her feet, taking a small step towards us. I couldn't help but think she was mirroring Scott's expression with the look that she was giving me.  
"Better than I thought," I admitted. With a sideways glance at Virgil, I continued quietly, "thanks to you two."  
"Jo, I've phoned the hospital. Without quite explaining what is going on, I've managed to get you a few months off."  
"A few months?" I practically yelped, the news taking me by surprise. I always knew that my sister was well connected, but even so.  
"You've been working there non-stop since Robyn was born, they owe you holiday. And lots of it." Penny replied firmly, her jaw set as she sat back down again. I knew that look, and it was not one  
"Where they ok about it, sis? I asked somewhat faintly, sitting down myself. It seemed rather a lot to take in. Considering everything that has happened, I hadn't even thought about work when I had agreed to go to the island, only thinking about the best way to keep Robyn safe.  
"They were fine about it, my dear." Penny responded in a way that I knew meant that was the end of the matter. I only hoped that she was right about them being fine about it, or things would be rather awkward when I returned. Before anything more could be said, however, Robyn once again found her voice.  
"Mummy, is it true that we are going on a holiday with Daddy?" She gabbled, the excitement in her voice almost becoming infectious.  
"That is true." I responded, smiling gently down at her. The fact that she wasn't the slightest bit worried about going away with a man she barely knew. It was definitely going to make things easier for everyone.  
"Good. Uncle Scotty says it's really cool!" She continued, shooting Scott a grin and receiving a wink in response. Glancing towards Virgil, I was amused to see him raising his eyebrows at his older brother and receiving a somewhat sheepish grin in return. Scott had clearly been making good use of the time neither of us had been around to get to know his niece a little better.  
"When are we going over to the island?" I suddenly asked, the thought only just hitting me. Now that the night was out of the way, I had to admit day light was making me feel far safer. I just knew that I had to turn my mind to practical issues now. After all, whilst it wasn't permanent, this was a pretty big adjustment to have to make, especially for a five year old girl.  
"Jo, do you think you'll be able to have some things packed for you and Robyn this afternoon so you can fly over tonight?" Penny asked. Blinking in surprise, I made to comment that it was too soon, but the words died when I caught sight of the look on her face. She was still worried about me, about us both, and knowing that the kidnappers were still at large, I knew why. We still didn't know who they were working for. Glancing over at Robyn chatting happily away to Scott, I nodded gently.  
"I think so," I replied quietly, my mind already beginning to race through everything we would need.  
"Virgil, why don't you phone your father and let him know that you are coming back tonight?" Penny continued, clearly feeling back in control now that she was beginning to handle the situation and do something that I knew she thought was productive.  
"Will do." Virgil said, moving towards the door as he did so. Before he left, however, he turned to look at his brother. "Scott, are you heading back now or waiting to come over with us?"  
"No, I'm heading off now. I've got to get...well, you know what I've got to get back home." As Virgil nodded his understanding, I couldn't stop an almost adrenaline rush from shooting through me at that. It was such an amazing feeling to know they were talking about one of the most advanced pieces of machinery the world had seen, all in my sister's kitchen. With a sudden grin, Scott turned back towards Robyn.  
"Not until I get a great big hug from my one and only niece though." Despite her earlier chatter to the man, I could see Robyn suddenly looking hesitant. Giving her a gentle nudge in the back, my actions coincided with Virgil's words.  
"Go on honey, Uncle Scotty is not going to bite or he'll have me, you mommy and Auntie Penny to deal with." Virgil said with another laugh.  
It took her a moment, but eventually, Robyn ran around the table, throwing herself at Scott and latching onto his waist. In return, he bent down, returning her embrace gently. Finally, she wiggled free, and looked up at Scott whilst biting her lip in contemplation.  
"Daddy gives better hugs than you," she eventually muttered seriously. As Scott pretended to look affronted, she took off up the stairs. Shaking my head fondly, I made to follow her out, knowing that we would be lucky to get anything done at this rate.  
"Jo?" Pausing halfway through the door, I looked back at Virgil. I already knew what he was going to say, and raising my eyebrows expectantly, he didn't disappoint.  
"Love you."  
"You too, Virgil." I replied softly, smiling at him before disappearing out of the door.  
In Lady P's point of view  
As soon as Jo disappeared, I couldn't stop a smile from gracing my lips. Robyn's behaviour with Scott already showed that she knew how to wrap her eldest uncle around her little finger, and something told me that the rest of the Tracy boys were going to be helpless against her. After all, if the Field Commander of International Rescue couldn't resist her infectious grin, what chance did the rest of them have? Even Jeff would be under her spell. My smile widening, I knew that Jeff was going to be the worst of them all.  
"Gordon and Alan are going to love this," Scott said quietly. Looking over at him, I was pleased to see how relaxed the pilot was looking. Virgil hadn't been the only one worrying about him the night before. A quiet, content smile was on his face as he rocked back comfortably in his chair, his mug once again cradled in his hands. "Can you imagine them running around the entire island after her? Not to mention how worked up they will be able to get her. Alan always was annoyed that he had no one to do it to after the years of being the youngest."  
"I know what you mean there, dear boy." I said with a laugh. I could already see the two youngest Tracy brothers in their roles as uncles, and something told me that it was going to drive Robyn's parents mad. It was just a good job that the Tracy family were so close, they were going to need it.  
"I better make a move," Scott eventually muttered, sounding more than reluctant as he placed his mug back on the table and pushed his chair back noisily. His actions seem to break Virgil out of whatever thoughts had been occupying the younger man's mind, and seeing Scott stand, he mirrored his brother's actions.  
"I will walk you out," he said, moving towards the door and waiting for Scott as he spoke. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to Scott in private for a brief moment. After all, when Virgil would next see his brother, he would be introducing his daughter to the rest of the family. That certainly had to be a daunting prospect, even for someone that helped save the world on a regular basis.  
"Thanks for letting me stay, Lady P," Scott said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door, and dipping my head in acknowledgment, I waved my hand at him.  
As the two brothers disappeared from sight, I felt myself tense up slightly. The sooner Jo was away from here, the better. Whoever had tried to hurt her was still out there, and until I had answers, I didn't want my sister or her daughter anywhere close to the area where everything had occurred. They had always relied on me to keep them safe, whether Jo would admit it or not. I certainly wasn't going to start failing them now.


	20. chapter 20

2nd chances  
Later that morning  
(In Virgil's point of view)

I can't believe that today is the day that both Jo and Robyn are coming to the island. Only a few days ago, I didn't even have them in my life, and now this? It was more than I could have ever wished for. But despite being thrilled about it, I couldn't stop the nerves gnawing away at me. It was a similar feeling I often experience when we are heading towards a tricky rescue, not knowing what the outcome is going to be. Not only does Jo have to deal with coming over to the island, she also has to face the rest of the family. I still wasn't sure how Dad felt about Robyn in all honesty. If it was just Jo, I don't think I would have been so worried, but this was my daughter in question here as well, one no one – me included - knew I had less than a week ago. Judging by Scott's reaction, I was almost sure that my brothers at least would love Robyn. All that remained was to make sure Dad and Grandma were of the same view.  
I wasn't a fool; I knew this would change things. Not just for me, but for the whole family. At least with her knowing about IR, I didn't have to worry about that side of things, but in a way, that was the problem. I couldn't help but think I was going to be a lot more cautious on rescues now, knowing that I had someone waiting for me apart from just my brothers. Someone that was relying on me coming home. But recklessness was often what saved lives, although Scott would never admit to agreeing with me. What would be the cost for the rest of the world if my thoughts were more on my daughter than the victims? Blinking me out of my thoughts as Jo came wondering over; I smiled at her, trying to mask what was going through my head.  
"You okay, Virg?" Jo asked quietly, making me smirk. I should have known that she wouldn't be fooled by my attempt to act as if I wasn't having slightly worrying thoughts.  
"Just wondering how the guys are going to react." I muttered, trying to make it sound like I wasn't blaming her for their reactions. It was an awkward situation that was for sure. One I never would have dreamed that I was in. It may have been difficult, but I wouldn't change it for the world.  
"Hey, we're going to be just fine," Jo said firmly. "Besides, it will be good to see Gordon and Alan again; I bet they have changed since the last time."  
"I bet you can think of a few stories that will have them running." I grinned. With my two youngest brothers on her side, I knew that Jo would have no trouble. And what better way to win over the Terrible Two than dig up things they preferred were forgotten about, especially in front of the others.  
"They are going to regret this, aren't they?"  
"Yep," Jo said happily, a clear sign that she had more than enough ammunition on the pair of them to make sure they would give her no trouble. I was glad she seemed this relaxed about it, although I'm sure having met most of the family beforehand and having that link back to our childhood was going to work in her favour. I'm not sure how much Gordon and Alan – the latter in particular – remember of Jo, but she certainly remembered them. "I got to go and get a few bits sorted, Virg. Our daughter, for one thing. I think she wants to bring the entire house with her."  
"Jo?" Stopping her as she made to walk off, I found that I simply had to ask. No sooner had she turned to face me again, I opened my mouth.  
"You sure that you haven't changed your mind, honey?  
"Why on earth would you think that?" She asked, the astonishment in her voice setting my mind at ease. I just had to hear her say it herself. "I'm going to change Robyn now, don't particularly want to change her for bed when we get there, I don't think she is going to last the flight without falling asleep."  
Nodding my understanding, I could clearly see the sense in that. In fact, I had memories of doing exactly the same, especially when Alan was young.  
"How are we getting there?" Jo asked. Despite the seemingly obvious answer, I knew what she was getting at. Not so much how, but more like who.  
"Scott's coming over with the jet," I replied, receiving a relieved smile in return. She was clearly glad it was someone that she had already met and that Robyn had taken a liking too. I could almost see her mind turning over all the things she had to get ready whilst trying to contemplate the changes that were happening in her life.  
"I am going to go and get Robyn ready now." She said suddenly, moving away at the same time. Whilst I knew that was something that needed to be done, I also knew that it was Jo's attempt to spend a few moments trying to get her thoughts into order.  
"I'll go call Dad," I volunteered, heading towards the stairs at the same time. If Jo wanted a bit of space considering everything she was going through, then who was I to crowd her? Running lightly down the stairs, I paused at the bottom. Sitting on the last step, I opened up communications with my father once again.  
"Hey, Dad."  
"Hi, Son. Are you ok?" As with the previous transmissions, Dad's response was almost instant, a clear sign that things were almost as tense on the island as they were here. No doubt everyone was awaiting our arrival.  
"Yeah, I am fine." I responded dismissively, beginning to get irritated of constantly being asked that. "Just checking that things are still okay for later?"  
"Scott should be leaving soon, he's just getting read now." Dad reported, making me smile. I knew my brother would be as anxious to get us – well, more specifically, me considering my role in IR - as soon as he can.  
"The sooner we get both Jo and Robyn away from here the happier Penny will be about it." I muttered, receiving a dry chuckle in response. No doubt my father knew exactly what Penny was like once she got something in her head.  
"We'll see you all at some unearthly time in the morning then," Dad said with a smile. Not only would Scott get over here as fast as he possibly could, he would then insist of turning straight around. Not expecting him to arrive here until early evening, I knew Dad was right. It was going to be at least 3 in the morning before I would arrive home.  
"See you later then, Dad. Thanks again."  
Cutting the line, I stood back up again. I knew it was about time I found out how Jo was getting on with the packing. It was not going to be something that was made any easier by the fact I knew Robyn was going to be excited. Jogging up the stairs, I was soon knocking softly on Robyn's shut door, knowing precisely where to find Jo. Sure enough, it was her voice that came floating back through.  
"Come in!"  
"So how are my lovely girls doing now then?" I said with a smile as I let myself in. The room was a mess, clothes and belongings strewn everywhere. Jo was sitting in the middle of it all, a top clutched in her hand that she had been attempting to pack, but she looked up and smiled as I walked in.  
"We're fine, Daddy," replied Robyn, practically bouncing around the room, jumping over the mess somewhat skilfully in only a way a five year old could manage. I was right in thinking that she would be excited, and judging by the look of exasperation on Jo's face, she had been like this for a while now.  
"Is everything still okay for tonight?" Jo asked, sounding slightly anxious as she stared around at the mess surrounding her.  
"Yeah, Scott's flying over now. He should be here early evening, and knowing him, will want a quick turn around." Nodding her understanding, Jo didn't have the chance to say anything before Robyn came bounding over, a look of the utmost worry on her face.  
"Mummy?"  
"Yes, sweetie?" Turning her attention back to our daughter, I caught sight of the grimace on her face as she took in the books Robyn was clutching dramatically in both hands.  
"How many story books and colouring in books can I take with me?" She asked, sounding as if it was going to be a huge issue, no matter what the answer.  
"You can take a couple, honey. But make sure you leave room for your drawing pads as well."  
"Ok, mummy." And with that, the spring returned to Robyn's step as she ran out of the room, clearly heading downstairs to collect the bits she had scattered across the house.  
"So I take it Robyn like drawing then?" I asked quietly, a satisfied feeling of contentment bubbling inside me.  
"She loves doing it. It keeps her occupied and lets me get on with other things, so who am I to complain?"  
"She's like me in more than just looks then," I muttered, more to myself than to Jo, but I knew that she had heard my words. "So what are her pictures like then?"  
"You will just have to wait and see," Jo replied in a teasing voice as she packed even more things into the bag sitting next to her.  
"Jo, do you really need all of this stuff?" I asked, bewilderment lacing my voice. They were only coming over for a few days, but the look Jo gave me said I was clearly missing something.  
"Have you ever tried packing for a five year old girl?" She responded, eyebrows raised. Seeing her point, I backed down pretty quickly. Watching her for a few moments more, I suddenly smirked.  
"I think there is something over here you have forgotten."  
"What?" Jo asked, climbing to her feet as she did so and automatically stepping towards me. Waiting until she was within reach, I stretched out my arm and pulled her in close.  
"Me. I never did get my kiss this morning." I replied playfully, causing her to smile again.  
"What makes you think you are going to get one?" She responded, making me grin. I always knew that Jo gave as good as she got. Leaning in, I didn't hear the door open again.  
"Eww, that's yucky!" Pulling away, I couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute disgust on our daughter's face. Untangling herself from me, Jo put the final few things in the bag, zipping it up with a flourish that I knew meant she was finished. Jo took Robyn's hand, and the three of us walked out of the room. I have to admit, I wasn't the slightest bit surprised to find Penny waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. She must have known Jo was almost done when Robyn had come running down.  
"Are you all ready to go?" She asked gently, her eyes flickering up towards Robyn's room as she spoke.  
"All the bags I am taking with me are all upstairs," Jo said softly.  
"Robyn why don't you go into the kitchen as there is a drink of milk and a cookie with your name on it."  
"Yay!" Robyn yelled in excitement, running out of the room and towards the kitchen. Knowing precisely what Penny was doing, I cut in.  
"Is there any reason why you wanted Robyn out of the way? I asked, fixing her with a look I knew I in turn had got from my father. Penny all but ignored me, instead turning her attention to Jo.  
"We need to talk to the police at some point, Jo. Can I get them to contact you on the island?" Penny's tone was strictly business, but Jo merely sighed.  
"I guess. I just want this over and done with. What if they find out, and don't get caught? What if they come after Robyn?"  
"That is why you are going over to island with Virgil, where you are safe for a few days, while all this gets sorted out. Besides, I wouldn't be your older sister if I didn't worry about you, now would I?" Penny pressed. It was only her change of tone at the end that made Jo visibly relax, knowing that her sister was only trying to do what was best for her.  
"Something has to be done, that's for sure, they are still out there."  
"You go over to that island and enjoy yourself, Jo, dear. I'll make sure they run everything past me first, and that no one will trouble you unless you are the only one that can provide the answers they are seeking." Penny said, in a tone that meant she was putting an end to the matter once and for all.


	21. chapter 21

2nd chances  
waiting for Scott to arrive  
(Jo's point of view)

I can't believe that after nearly 3 days after Virgil finding out about Robyn that I would fall in love with him again. He is now taking me over to the island to meet the rest of his family. Don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to going over with Virgil. It's just I am feeling really nervous about this whole thing. Not only will I be meeting his family again but I know that Virgil is a part of IR. There is way more to his life than I can contemplate at this moment in time, my mind just about registering that he is going to be on call all day every day. How he managed to get the time off to come to the reunion, I had no idea.  
Virgil said that Scott was coming back over to get us, meaning we didn't have to worry about organising things like that. I knew Virgil could fly himself, but it must be nice for him to be able to sit back now and again. Robyn can't wait to go on holiday with her parents. She thinks it's the best thing in the world to her, something for which I am eternally grateful. I wasn't sure that I would be able to cope with her kicking up a fuss about the whole thing, not with the reasoning behind why we are going. Despite travelling to Virgil's home, something told me it certainly wouldn't offer us the privacy we could just about manage here. A daughter, his four brothers, his father and whoever else lived there was certainly going to restrict any time we could manage just the two of us. Suddenly, my nerves seemed to increase ten-fold. What if his family didn't like me after all these years? We were going to an island; it wouldn't be like there would be anywhere to run to.  
As if sensing my thoughts, Virgil suddenly appeared in the doorway. Within only a matter of seconds, he had crossed the room, perching on the couch next to me, a frown on his face as he took in the slightly panicked expression on mine. Part of me wanted to cover it up, but I knew that if I was going to get through this, I would need Virgil's reassurance.  
"You okay?" He asked me gently, clearly not being sure what had brought on the sudden change in my posture. I could feel that I was tense, and taking a deep breath, I tried to let it all go.  
"What if they don't like me?" I whispered in response, sounding closer to Robyn's age than my own. I knew it was childish to be this worried over whether someone was going to like me or not, but part of me was still trying to process everything else that had happened over the last week. I certainly had no idea what the consequences of going to that reunion were going to be when Penny persuaded me to go.  
"You'll be fine, they will love you." Virgil replied, sounding so reassuring that he left me with no choice but to believe him. Feeling the worry begin to finally ebb away a little, I just had to make sure.  
"You think?"  
"Trust me, I know." He said, smiling as he did so. His tone of voice almost demanded that I trust him, that there was no other option left open to me. It was in that moment I knew it was the voice he would use on rescues, the voice that would lead people out to safety as he worked to save their lives. But I had to admit, my thoughts were still all over the place. From thinking about him saving lives, I couldn't help but wonder who saved his. Was I going to be sitting on an island wondering whether the father of my child was going to return again?  
"Jo?" Virgil called, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry, I was miles away." I apologised, ridding myself of those thoughts. No doubt it was the same thing the rest of his family had to go through every single day they had been in business. And that had been going on for much longer than when Virgil had reappeared in my life. My sudden worry certainly wasn't going to change how things were done, or alter the odds in his favour. I knew that somehow – although I wasn't yet sure how – somehow I would have to just get used to things.  
"Where's Robyn?" Virgil asked after we had been sitting in silence for a moment.  
"Penny has her in the kitchen doing a bit of drawing with her." I muttered, not really paying much attention. To my surprise, Virgil suddenly grinned, a slightly devious look springing onto his face.  
"So I can have my morning kiss after all," he responded smugly, leaning over at the same time. No sooner had I smiled myself and shuffled forward when the door opened.  
"Eww, they're being yucky again, Auntie Penny!" Robyn all but yelled. Glancing over, I smiled to see that my daughter had turned away, shielding her face with her hands as she adamantly looked in the opposite direction.  
"Maybe they should get a room," Penny muttered, shooting Virgil something that could resemble a warning glare. To my surprise, he did squirm slightly in embarrassment. Clearly something had been said between those two that I had not been made aware of. Remembering Penny's behaviour from the previous night, I had a very good idea of what.  
"Need something, Penny?" I asked innocently, my eyes sparkling in amusement as Penny turned her look onto me, a clear sign that she wasn't buying the act for an instant.  
"Why don't you all do something useful whilst you are waiting for Scott to arrive?" She asked pointedly, making my smile widen.  
"Daddy?" Robyn had come out of hiding again now, turning her attention somewhat tentatively towards Virgil. In turn, he smiled and moved forward so that he was crouched in front of her. Seeing them like that made it all the more obvious just how much like her father Robyn looked.  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"Will you play me something?" Robyn asked, sounding slightly shy as she rotated side to side slightly, clearly not sure what Virgil's reaction was going to be.  
"I've got a better idea," he said with a smile, reaching out and taking her hand. "Why don't I teach you something?"  
"Yes please!" Robyn's face completely lit up at Virgil's suggestions, and as I watched, she quickly pulled him along, skipping on every other step as she pulled him into the dining room where the piano was located.  
Penny and I quickly joined the other two in the dining room, where already "Twinkle twinkle little star" was floating through. Virgil had Robyn on his lap, guiding her hands across the piano. For a moment, I was just content to watch them. This was something Virgil was good at, something he could share with his daughter.  
"Well you two look as if you are fun," I eventually commented, not wanting to scare them in case they hadn't realised we were there.  
"I'm playing, Mummy!" Robyn squealed excitedly as Virgil guided her fluently.  
"I can see that." I said with a smile, enjoying the sight of my daughter looking so happy.  
"Jo?" Penny's voice grounded me from my day-dream, however, and I quickly turned towards her.  
" Penny?"  
"I am going to get Parker to go and get your bags from upstairs so you are ready to go." She murmured gently, practically gliding from the room even before I had the chance to answer her. Before I could go after her, however, Robyn let out another shout.  
"Auntie Penny, Mummy, I did it!" She yelled, jumping up and down on Virgil's lap in excitement.  
"Did what sweetie?" I asked, knowing full well what she meant, but giving her the chance to say it for herself  
"I played twinkle twinkle little star all on my own!"  
"Good girl." I praised, smiling down at her as she flushed in excitement. "Now come on, go and get your things, we are going to be leaving soon."  
Just to prove my words, no sooner had Robyn jumped down from Virgil's lap than the door bell rang. We could already hear Parker well on his way to answering it, but one look at Virgil's face showed he knew precisely who was there.  
"And I bet that is Uncle Scott." He said, smiling down at Robyn. As her face once more lit up in delight, the pilot himself strode confidently through the door, looking far more rested than the last time I had seen him.  
"Are we all ready for going?" He asked casually, winking down at Robyn as he spoke. She didn't give anyone else the chance to respond, however, before running straight into his arms. As Scott spun her around, her delighted giggle made me automatically smile. As Scott put her back down on the floor, I moved forward, resting my hand against the back of her head.  
"Now go and get your things like a good girl," I told her, giving her a gentle nudge forward as I spoke. Robyn didn't need telling twice, and scampered off up the stairs.  
"Wish I got welcomes like that more often," Scott said with a smile, causing Virgil to give him a mock shove.  
"I'm sure Alan would comply," he responded teasingly, causing Scott to roll his eyes as he shoved his brother back. I just hoped that Virgil continued to be as good a father to Robyn as he was a brother to the rest of his family.


	22. chapter 22

2nd chances   
Flying over to the island  
(In Scott's point of view)

All the adults had already arrived at the door by the time I had stepped through it, their various forms of packing surrounding us. Catching Virgil's eye, I grinned to see him looking so relaxed at the idea of Jo and Robyn coming back with us, I had to admit I had been worried that it would be too much for him. After everything that had happened, I wasn't sure whether I would have been able to deal with it the way Virgil had, but I was proud of my little brother. A commotion on the stairs, however, quickly drew my attention from my brother and onto his daughter. Robyn was running down the stairs in only the way a child could, clearly having realised that everyone was waiting for her. I could see what was about to happen at the same time as Virgil, both of us moving forward even as Robyn's foot caught on the discarded toy, pitching her forward with a cry of alarm.  
Instinct honed from the rescue business and from helping raise four younger brothers, I was across the floor like a shot, sliding underneath Robyn and quickly stopping her fall. Somehow in the process, I seemed to end up with an elbow in my eye, but as Jo hurried over, I set Robyn back on her feet.  
"Robyn, honey, are you ok?" asked Jo frantically, running her eyes over her daughter as she spoke, clearly checking for any sign that Robyn had hurt herself. Nodding mutely, Robyn gave a small sniffle of surprise, before grinning.  
"Uncle Scotty softened my blow." She said, causing me to smile down at her and tip her a wink, causing a small giggle to be emitted. Whist Jo was checking on Robyn, Virgil finally came sauntering over, casually offering me his hand. Accepting it gratefully, I couldn't help but glare at him as he pulled me to my feet as he made no effort to disguise his laughter.  
"Did you enjoy your trip, Scotty?" asked Virgil  
"The things I do for my family," I muttered under my breath, trying to stop the corners of my lips from turning up as I spoke.  
"Are you sure you don't hurt anywhere else, Angel?" I should have known that Virgil's attention wouldn't stay on me for long. I had to admit, I was glad it was that way. He had a responsibility to Robyn now, and as he crouched in front of her, I knew that he was taking it seriously. Virgil quickly lifted Robyn into his arms and carried her through to the lounge. Just visible through the door, I can see him place her on the sofa, once more crouching in front of her as he had a look at the injured limb. Ever the rescuer was my little brother. Pausing before following them through, Jo shot me a grateful smile, causing me to dip my head in response. Before I could follow them through, however, Penny walked over to me, stopping me in my tracks.  
"Are you alright, Scott, dear" She asked quietly, her hands going to my face as she tried to have a look. With a fond smile, I batted them away again, hearing a snort of amusement from my brother.  
"I'm, fine Penny, I'll live," I replied as I looked over at Virgil. By this point, he had a really cheeky grin on his face, and groaning, I knew precisely what that meant.  
"No, you are not going to tell anyone what happened here tonight." I said firmly. The way his grin simply widened gave me enough of a clue to know that I had interpreted his expression accurately once again.  
"Oh it's not me you have to worry about, bro," Virgil responded with a smirk, finally standing back up properly. "But you are going to have a real shiner in the morning, with a five year old who I'm sure will want to tell a certain couple of brothers precisely what caused it."  
Fixing him with a glare, I held his gaze for a moment before deliberately turning my back on him and addressing Penny once again. The laughter that followed my actions meant I knew Virgil was aware of precisely what I was doing, but I didn't care.  
"Hey Penny, are you and Parker coming over to the island with us?"  
"That is the plan. If, of course, that suits the pilot?" Penny asked, ever the diplomat.  
"That's fine by me, Penny." Knowing that we needed to make a move in order to make the most of any of the daylight left, I stuck my head around the door to the lounge, grinning as Robyn looked up at me.  
"Did I hurt you?" Robyn asked tentatively, chewing on her lip as she looked up at me. For a moment, I could just see a five year old Virgil again, wondering whether he had managed to get paint on the sofa, but then the moment passed and I was faced with Robyn's anxious expression again.  
"I'm just fine, sweetie. How about you?" I asked, pointedly trying to ignore Virgil's ever widening smirk.  
"I am fine. Daddy fixed me up good, I got a pink plaster now." said Robyn, sounding proud as she gestured to the leg in question. Smiling, I voiced my admiration before turning back to the rest of the group, voicing my opinion that we needed to move. Luckily for me, everyone else seemed to agree, and within no time at all – especially considering we were trying to move five people along with their luggage – everyone was aboard.  
"You sure you're ok to fly us home there, Scotty, with that eye of yours?" Virgil asked, his eyes twinkling as he moved past me to store something. Halfway through entering the cockpit, I glanced at him over my shoulder.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, kiddo, trust me." I replied, the unspoken threat of retribution reaching my brother anyway.  
"Uncle Scotty?"  
"Yes, Robyn?" Glancing down at her as I spoke, I could see a look of true confusion on her face.  
"Why did you call daddy kiddo? He's all grown up."  
"Why don't you ask your daddy?" I responded innocently. Finally, it was my turn to smirk at my younger sibling as Virgil took Robyn by the hand, leading her towards the back of the plane as a distraction for him to avoid the question. It was nice to know he wasn't holding all the cards yet, despite me knowing that I was in for a teasing at the very least regarding what I knew was going to be a black eye.  
We were all aboard the jet by this point. Virgil and Jo are getting Robyn settled in the pull down camp bed that we keep in the jet, normally in case we need to rush anyone from the island over to a hospital in the mainland. But who knew, maybe a more positive use for it other than injury would work wonders for everyone. Thinking about the upcoming days as I finally strapped myself in, hands automatically dancing through the checks, I couldn't help but feel we weren't exactly going to be seeing a lot of Virgil over the next few days.  
"Earth to Scott, come in Scott." Blinking, I suddenly found myself staring at Virgil's waving hand.  
"Oh sorry Virgil, you were calling me?"  
"Yeah bro we are all in and ready to go." replied Virgil.  
"I take it Robyn is asleep then?" I asked Virgil, making the engines flare into life as I spoke.  
"Yeah just about," Virgil said, ducking back out of the cockpit and heading towards the back of the plane once more, clearly intending to make himself secure for the flight over now that everyone else was settled.  
"Ok we better head off then." I muttered, more to myself than anyone in particular.  
Taxing the plane out of the hanger, I brought it speeding skilfully down the runway before gracefully lifting it into the air, barely thinking about what I was doing. With a smooth tug of the controls, I pointed her towards Tracy Island, and towards home.


	23. Chapter 23

2nd chances  
looking forward to meeting my Granddoughter  
(In Jeff's point of view) 

I am looking forward to meeting Jo and Robyn. Since Scott came back he has told me a lot about the two of them. Don't get me wrong I want to make sure that all my boys are happy with their lives. It is just it is going to be a tricky for the others because with having IR and all. This is going to be hard to get used to plus I know if Virgil is going to be more cautious. It's not like he wasn't always careful, but there is something that changes a man when you have a child to come home to.  
It's was so strange to think there would soon be a little girl on the island. The only girls we've had are my own mother and Tin-Tin, Penny on the occasions she has come to stay. But now Jo and Robyn are coming. Before I could get too carried away, Scott called through.  
"Hi, son. You on your way yet?"  
"Yeah, we are on our way over now, Dad," Scott replied.  
"What happen to your eye son, you look like you've been in the wars over there?" I couldn't stop the shocked expression from showing on my face at the state of Scott's eye. What worried me more was the fact he was flying. But not only flying himself, but with passengers as well. As if reading my thoughts, Scott shot me a grin, albeit it with a slightly sheepish look about him.  
"I'll be fine dad. I will explain what happened when we get home."  
"If anything doesn't feel right, or your vision feels impaired, you get Virgil to take over, you hear me?" I didn't care if it came out slightly strict, I was not going to risk my family on a tone of voice.  
"Yes, Sir," Scott said, his smile widening.  
"Safe flying, son. Talk to you soon. Keep me informed of anything and mind that eye!"  
Disconnecting, I wondered into the kitchen to let my mother know they were on their way. I knew she would find out anyway, so it was better I told her and saved myself from her annoyance. I could see by the gleam in her eye that she was looking forward to meeting Robyn for herself. Jo I knew she had met years before, but this was her first great-grandchild. There was certainly something special about their arrival for all of us  
"Mother, we are going to have more people here for Breakfast."  
"Right you are, Jeff," she responded, her eyes sparking. She knew full well who was on the way, and she was just as excited as the rest of us about it.  
"Thanks, Mom. I will see you later." I said as I left the kitchen to go back to the office. As soon as I got there, John calls me from TB5 .  
"Hi John, you ok?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I am fine. Just really calling to ask if I am coming down soon?"  
"I think you are due down in a week's time, any reason why you are asking me? I asked  
"I would really like to be down here to meet Jo after all, I took part in helping her after the kidnapping and I still can't believe that I am an uncle to the mix as well."  
Just as John says this, Alan walks in to tell me something and turn to John.  
"You still want to come down early John?" I asked him while looking over at my youngest son.  
"If it is ok with you," John replied, sounding like he was trying to hold back. It was clear he was worried about wanting to come home before rota changed, but luckily for him, his littlest brother stepped up to the mark.  
"Would you like me to go up for a week earlier that John could meet Jo and Robyn?" Asked Alan.  
"Alan, really? You don't mind?" John asked Alan, gratitude springing into his eyes. It was visibly even over the video-screen.  
"No John not at all, when do you want us to do the change over dad? Alan asked, sounding more than professional as he spoke and making me smile.  
"We will do it first thing in the morning as Scott won't be back with Virgil until early morning then so it means Scott is there to do the changeover." I explained, causing them both to nod in understanding.  
"Dad, does Jo know about us being IR? Asked Alan suddenly, clearly worried if the look on his face was anything to go by.  
"Yeah she does Alan, she has knowing ever since Penny signed up with us and that was at least 5 years ago now."  
"So you didn't need to do a check on her then?" He continued. My attention was drawn from one son onto another however, as John suddenly looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
"Ok John what is so funny?" I asked him, eyebrows raised in a clear sign that I wanted an answer. John smirked.  
"Oh it's nothing it's just Scott."  
"What did our big brother do Johnny?" asked Alan.  
"Well when our dear big brother was on his way home from the reunion. He kinda rang Penny to check on Jo. Only at that time he didn't know that Jo was related to Penny." John explained, still laughing.  
"You sure Virg hasn't found out about it Johnny?" Alan said, looking worried. I felt my smile widen at that. My youngest son certainly knew his brothers well.  
"No I don't think so Alan and you should have seen his reaction when we found out about the link between Penny and Jo."  
"Ok you two I think that is enough talking for now, Alan why don't you go and pack for going?" I told him, knowing we wouldn't get anywhere if it was left to those two to do it. When they got going, nothing could stop them  
"F.A.B." Alan responded as he strode from the room.  
"I better go now to dad make sure that everything is ready for Alan and pack something's myself." John muttered, his head turning away as he clearly realised how much needed to still be done if he truly was coming home at such short notice.  
"Ok son speak to you soon. Keep in touch, I'll let you know when they land."  
"F.A.B." John acknowledged, turning away even further as his hands began to organise things in front of him.  
"Speak to you soon." John signed off and I was once again left alone with my thoughts in an empty office. If Robyn was to look so much like Virgil, did that mean she was going to look even more like Lucy? Emotions threatened to overwhelm me as I tried to work out whether that was a good thing or not.


	24. Chapter 24

2nd chances  
arriving at Tracy Island  
(In Virgil's point of view)

It must have been a good couple of hours that we have been in the jet for by now. Everyone so far is asleep. Jo had her head resting on my shoulder as she rested, although I wasn't sure whether it was a conscious position or whether it was an accident. Robyn is asleep on the pull down camp bed. Penny & Parker were sitting across from us, both resting peacefully.  
For some reason I couldn't get myself to go to sleep though. I think it was nerves. It was supposed to be bad enough taking a girlfriend home to meet the family, but an old lover with your five year old daughter as well? While I was trying to rest, Scott calls into see me. I think he has the jet on auto so he can come back here and talk to me.  
"Hi bro, how come you're not asleep like the others?" He asked, resting his arms across the chair in front of me and looking at me. It was that expression I knew meant he had almost guessed what was going through my head.  
"For some reason I just can't sleep, with everything that is about to happen, I seem to be worried about how dad and the others are going to react." I muttered, hoping Scott would do his normal big brother trick of coming out with the right thing to say.  
"You'll be fine." Scott said simply, reaching out and ruffling my hair as he spoke. "Besides, it's not every day that we have a little Tracy girl to add to the mix."  
"So you think everyone is going to be ok with Jo and Robyn then?" I asked Scott, needing him to say the words I had to hear.  
"They'll be fine." Scott reassured, clearly resisting the urge to roll his eyes at my nerves.  
"I hope you are right about that." I sighed heavily. Even hearing the words hadn't calmed my nerves in the way I had hoped.  
"Anything else on your mind?" asked Scott, a small smile tugging across his lips as he watched my expression closely, trying to do his scary big brother act once again and read my mind.  
"No, not really just looking forward to getting home."  
"Everything will work out fine bro. At least Jo knows about us being IR so you don't have to worry about that anyway." Scott glanced over his shoulder as he spoke, clearly not being happy about the plane being on auto-pilot for any length of time.  
"It does make it easier. I don't think I could have hidden it from her." I said softly, glancing down at Jo as I spoke. For a moment, there was silence, before Scott spoke again.  
"I only came into tell you that if you wanted to take the controls now while we are nearly half way home." Now I knew he was trying to take my mind off things, for Scott never normally surrendered the controls of a plane to anyone.  
"I don't think I'm going anywhere at the moment," I muttered, my eyes straying back to where Jo was sleeping on me. There was no way I would be able to move without waking her.  
"Well, tell Dad I did as he asked and gave the chance." said Scott. Knowing my brother the way I did, I knew he was secretly relieved he would be able to keep the controls. He could be a bit of a control freak like that at times.  
"Thanks for the offer." I said sarcastically, shooting him a smirk.  
"You can't just sit here brooding, Virg," Scott said softly, making me blink. It seemed my earlier thoughts about him just wanting control may have, for once, been wrong. "I'm sure Jo won't mind..."  
"Wouldn't mind what, Scott?" A third voice interrupted my brother, and as I looked over, Jo blinked sleepily up at me.  
"I was just saying to Virg that if he wanted to do a bit of flying then I don't think that you would mind that?" said Scott.  
"Why? Is your eye giving you trouble?" asked Jo, her own eyes sparkling in concern as she watched him.  
"It's fine!" Scott said defensively, making me snort. That meant yes. "Thought Virgil would appreciate some flying time, that's all."  
"I don't need it!" I replied, somewhat hotly at my brother's suggestion that I perhaps wasn't up to scratch with my piloting skills. Jo laughed, giving me a slight push.  
"Go on, Virg, we're fine here." Not being able to resist before Scott grabbed me by the arm and almost pulled me into the cockpit, I just had long enough to shoot her a smile before I disappear  
One look at Scott and I knew he just wanted somewhere more private to talk.  
"How is the eye?" I asked, wondering if he would be more honest now we were alone.  
"It's fine, truly. Maybe would help more if the culprit didn't look so much like a certain little brother of mine." Scott's voice certainly sounded amused, and satisfied he was indeed okay, I sat down heavily.  
"It's not just her looks bro; she takes after me more than I thought." I muttered quietly, feeling a rush of responsibility crash over me.  
"How do you mean?" asked Scott, a frown emerging as he glanced across at me. Regardless of what he had said before, he took the controls again.  
"Well just before you came to get us. I had Robyn on my lap playing on the piano. I was showing her how to play Twinkie Twinkie little star, once I showed her how to play it. She picked it up on her own too." I explained, memories of a similar thing springing to mind.  
"The way Mom taught you?" Scott said softly, clearly knowing where I was going with this. "Doesn't Dad have a photo of that somewhere?"  
"That is a lovely idea." Scott said sincerely, catching my eye and smiling gently as I visibly relaxed.  
"I still feel like I have so much to find out about her," I admitted, staring at my hands again.  
"I am sure that Robyn is going to get spoiled rotten by her uncles, Granddad and even Grandma."  
"Well Grandma is going to be pleased at least I gave her a Great-Grandchild," I replied, shooting Scott a grin, one that was mingled with relief somewhat. True to form, Scott had managed to make me relax.  
"Why don't you go back and rest for a while. And let me fly us the rest of the way home?" I pressed, trying to prise Scott's hands from the controls.  
"I don't really want to leave you here on your own." Scott argued, but I knew what he really didn't want to leave. He knew I was fine, especially now I had voiced what was concerning me.  
"I'll be fine, Scotty just go and rest." Finally, I managed to pull his hands away, only to immediately take control myself, shooting him a look that clearly told him that I was going to win, no matter what. Thankfully, he backed down.  
"Ok, bro, give me a shout if you need anything." He said, standing up at the same time.  
"F.A.B." I responded automatically.  
Scott made his way into the back of the plane to join the others to get some rest. This give me some time to do some thinking, something I hadn't had much chance to do over the last few days.  
I barely realised how the time flew whilst I was lost in thoughts, but soon the radar was telling me that I was entering my final approach to the island. We were almost home.  
"Scott!" I yelled through the partly open door, knowing that even if Scott was asleep, he would hear me.  
"Yeah?"  
"We are nearly home, could you wake everyone up back there and make sure they are ready for landing for me?"  
We had already decided that if Robyn was still asleep, one of us would carry her to the house when we landed, not wanting to disturb her more than the move could potentially do. As I swung the plane around and began to lower the height gradually but smoothly, a rush of nerves and excitement shot through me.  
This was it. We were home!


	25. Chapter 25

2nd chances  
meeting everyone  
(In Jo's Point of view)

Just as the plane came into land, I felt I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Any moment now, I would be meeting Virgil's family. I don't know why I am so worried about it, I had met them before after all, albeit years ago and without Virgil's daughter in tow. Scott's voice pulled me from my thoughts.  
"You ok Jo?"  
"Yeah Scott I'm just nervous." There was no point trying to deny it, for I knew it was written all over my face.  
"You'll be fine Jo," Scott was quick to reassure, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "To be honest with you, I think Virg's more nervous than you."  
When Scott had said that, it made me smile. I really can't wait to spend a few days with Virgil and get to know the rest of his family. There had been a time when I never thought I would see him again.  
The plane came to a gentle halt. Scott may have been known for being the pilot in the family, but his brother was clearly just as talented. I had barely even felt the wheels touch solid ground and the taxi into the hanger was certainly much smoother than any "professional" I had ever experienced.  
"Hey Scott could you help Parker take all the bags up to the house." Virgil had already appeared, his voice quiet and low as he scooped Robyn into his arms. She didn't even stir, instead just continued to sleep soundly in her father's arms. It was a sight I never thought I would see.  
"Sure, bro."  
"Scott dear can I ask you something?" Penny asked suddenly. If she caught my quizzical look, she ignored it.  
"Sure anything, Penny," Scott replied, a frown on his face as he turned back towards her, clearly wondering what was on her mind.  
"Is your father still in the office by any chance?" If Scott was as surprised by the question I was, he certainly managed to hide it, merely blinking a couple of times before answering. I was practically staring at her in disbelief. We had only just arrived.  
"Knowing Dad, I'd say yes. He doesn't usefully leave the office until we are all home safe, no matter where we've been. Why?"  
"Just wanted a word with him, my dear, that's all," Penny responded smoothly. Beckoning to Parker, the two of them left the jet, leaving us staring after them. Glancing at Scott out of the corner of my eye, I knew he had no clearer idea about what was going on than I did. What had that been about?  
We followed Penny out, Scott leading the way up into the house. When I got inside with the others, I couldn't believe how big it was! And yet everything was so modestly stated at the same time. Virgil didn't give me long to marvel though, staggering over, Robyn still fast asleep in his arms.  
"You ok?" he asked gently, clearly watching my face.  
"Yeah I am fine. I just can't believe that I am here with you for a few days."  
"Why don't we put Robyn to bed, then you can meet Dad again, he will still be in the office?" asked Virgil, the smile on his face matching mine.  
"You sure?" I asked, thinking back on Scott's earlier words about Virgil being nervous. I certainly didn't want to make it seem like I was pushing him, and part of me wondered whether it was best left until morning when we had all had some sleep, but Virgil nodded anyway.  
I followed him up the stairs, my eyes drinking in everything I could see. There really was something amazingly homely here; no evidence at all that it was hiding such a big secret the world had come to rely on.  
"You don't think that she will wake up not knowing where she is tonight?" Virgil asked me, sounding anxious as he gently deposited Robyn on the bed, slipping his arms out from under her and stretching them out.  
"I honestly don't know, Virg," I responded quietly, tucking the covers around her and kissing her gently. Robyn merely snuggled into the warmth, never once stirring. Perhaps we would be in luck?  
Not wanting to risk waking her up, we left the room and I softly pulled the door shut behind me. Turning to Virgil, I didn't have time to say anything before he spoke again.  
"Why don't we head into my bedroom for 10 minutes or so? Have some alone time before I take you down to see Dad?" Virgil asked, the first clear sign of his nerves about this meeting I had seen. I knew it wasn't so much me meeting Jeff, but Virgil facing his father. He hadn't seen the man since he had become a father himself, after all.  
"What and give myself a reputation before I've even met the rest of your family?" I said, laughing. He knew that I didn't mean it like that at all, but it was enough to get him to relax and finally smile.  
"Good point." His eyes were twinkling as he took my hand and lead me towards the stairs again. "We'd be in big trouble if it was Gordon or Alan who found us."  
"Would they still be up at this time?" I asked. I knew they weren't still the children I had met last time, but even so, it was some crazy time in the morning.  
"Who knows with those two," Virgil muttered.  
We were heading down the corridor towards where I assumed Jeff's office would be by this point. The nerves were certainly building to a greater extent than I thought was possible. I think the last time I had seen Jeff was when I had to babysit Alan and Gordon for him. Goodness knows how long ago that was. But at least I knew that I had met him before, and that was certainly helping me to not completely freak out.  
Virgil smiled at me briefly as he knocked on the office door. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head.  
"Come in." A voice called out, and Virgil pushed open the door. He took a few steps into the room, pulling me with him.  
"Hey Dad. Got someone who wants to say hello to you," Virgil pulled me around him, clearly seeing that I had been trying to hide behind his back. The smile on his face was reassuring, and I stepped forward.  
"Hi, Mr Tracy." I had to admit, my voice came out stronger than I thought it would!  
"Hi Jo. It is lovely to see you again, we've heard a lot about you. Please, call me Jeff." The voice was kind and accepting as Jeff stood up, shaking my hand as he did so.  
"Thanks Mr Tr- I mean Jeff," I practically stuttered. All of my nerves and he came out with something like that? What had I been worried about?  
"Where is my granddaughter?" he continued, turning his attention more towards his son now.  
"Sorry to disappoint you Dad, she's already in bed." said Virgil. A look passed between him and his father before Jeff nodded, a smile on his lips. Virgil almost seem to sag in relief, and I knew instantly that it had been some sort of private test between the two of them. One, by the look on Virgil's face, he had just passed.  
"Oh well, I will just have to wait till the morning then to meet her. What happened to Scott's eye?" Jeff asked, almost casually in an attempt to change the subject.  
"Actually..." Virgil began trying not to laugh. Even just thinking back myself about what happen made me smile. At least Robyn had some bonding time with Scott evening if it was for a few seconds and he didn't come out of it as well.  
"Well..?" Jeff prompted, clearly not wanting to let it go.  
"Robyn slipped, Scott caught her." Virgil said vaguely with a shrug of his shoulders. I knew why he wasn't saying it properly though, he was leaving that to someone else.  
"And I am sure that Robyn will want to tell this story in the morning," I added in with a smile, my mind replaying the incident.  
"Fair enough. Right, time for you two to turn in, I need you fit in the morning, Virgil. You've had a long day and I'm sure you are both exhausted.  
"Already on our way, Dad," Virgil took my hand again, taking a few steps towards the door as he spoke. "Night, Dad."  
I didn't get the chance to say anything before Virgil had pulled me from the room, leading me back up the stairs as he did so. He clearly intended to follow his father's instructions, and I had to admit, I was exhausted. We came to a stop next to the door leading to the room next to Robyn's.  
"Your dad seems ok with me so far." I said quietly, trying to gauge a reaction from Virgil about how things were really going. To my relief, he seemed relaxed enough.  
"He'll be fine Jo. I just hope he is still fine when he sees how much Robyn looks like me."  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, frowning at the strange note that had entered Virgil's voice.  
"Because I am a double of my mom, Jo." Virgil snapped at me, before sighing heavily, running a hand over his eyes. Stepping forward, I slipped my hand into his.  
"Virg you ok?" I asked gently, worried eyes roaming his face intently.  
"Sorry Jo I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just... hard to talk about mom especially in front of Dad."  
"It's ok, Virg. If you, well, if you ever do want to talk about her and can't go to your Dad... you've got me now."  
"Thanks Jo. Well I think I better let you go in there and get some sleep." He pushed open the door for me and I took a small step towards it, knowing that we both needed some sleep, especially Virgil. I doubt he would have slept on the plane, and especially considering he was flying the second half, he must have been exhausted.  
Before the door closed behind me however, a voice stopped me.  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah, Virg?"  
"I'm just down the hall if you need me."  
"Thanks Virg that means a lot." I replied, smiling gently at him.  
"See you in the morning?" I nodded almost a little nervously and let the door close behind me. This was my room for the next few days.  
I sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at nothing in particular. I was really here. With my daughter and her father. And she was going to get to meet the rest of her suddenly extended family in the morning. It was a dream come true, and yet I could only feel stunned.  
Virgil really was back in my life.


	26. chapter 26

2nd chances  
Having a good chat with Dad  
(In Virgil's point of view)

We all had a really good night's sleep and I just hope Jo and Robyn did as well after the dramas of yesterday. I woke up to find it was 9.30AM, a time that – even with my brothers' opinions of me – is unusually late. Usually, I would be up and about by 7.30. Scott's not the only one to be paranoid about his 'bird, and I normally join him in the morning checks. To make sure that everything is ready for when we get a call out. Better be safe than sorry and all that. We only arrived here at around 3 this morning so something told me Dad wouldn't really mind if I was later than normal. Which never happens to me or if we have a mission during the night.  
I got myself ready and made my way up to the guest bedrooms were Jo and Robyn are sleeping. I had half a plan about taking them down to the office again, giving Dad a proper chance to meet Robyn and see Jo when it wasn't some unearthly time in the night. I don't really want Robyn to meet everyone at once because I think it might be a bit too much for a 5 year old to handle. Heck, I think it would have been too much for me to handle. It is certainly going to be an interesting day for us all. Out of everyone, I really can't wait for Grandma to meet Robyn. It was her first great-grandchild, and the child in me still craved for her approval. If Grandma liked Robyn, we would have no trouble with the rest of the family.  
Reaching the room, I knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in," a voice called. Smiling, I pushed it open, stepping through at the same time.  
"Morning, you." I smiled down at Jo. "Did you sleep ok?" Leaning over, I gently gave her a kiss.  
"Yeah, I did thanks. And would you look at that, you even got your morning kiss today. Guess being on an island does have some advantages." She smiled, looking more relaxed than I could have hoped for. "Before Robyn comes in as well."  
I grinned back at her, still holding her close.  
"I think we better go and get Robyn up and ready for the day." Jo eventually said, pulling away from me as she spoke. Sighing, I grinned good-naturedly and stood up. I let Jo take the lead, following her through when she pushed open the adjoining door to Robyn's bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the five year old was wide awake.  
"Morning, Mummy and Daddy!" Robyn called cheerfully, sitting in the middle of the floor with some of the toys she had brought with her surrounding her. She certainly seemed relaxed enough.  
"Morning sweetie. How are you today?" Jo asked, crouching down so she was level with the little girl. I moved in, standing behind her but making sure I gave them some space. I'm sure they had a morning routine they were used too.  
"M'fine, Mummy." Robyn seemed completely unperturbed that she had woken up in a completely different place from where she had fallen asleep, something I was more than grateful for. Turning her attention to me, Robyn continued. "Where are we, Daddy?"  
"Remember the little holiday me and Mommy were telling you about?"  
"Yes," Robyn's words were agreeing, but I could tell by her eyes that she couldn't piece together how she had woken up in a different place.  
"We arrived here while you were a sleep, angel." I said gently, crouching down myself and smiling at my daughter.  
"Really?"  
"Really," Jo was quick to reassure even as she stood back up herself. "Come on you, it's time to get some clothes on." So saying, she walked over to the pile of bags left in one corner and began sorting through them, clearly trying to find something for Robyn to wear. Robyn leapt up, running over to "help"  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah, Virg?" She stopped, some items of clothing in one hand, her head twisting back over her shoulder as she glanced at me quizzically.  
"I'm going to see Dad." I said rather bluntly. I knew by the look that she gave me she knew what I was talking about. I was going to see if he was ready to meet his first grandchild.  
"Good idea." Jo responded simply. Nodding at her, I turned and walked out of the room, feeling a little nervous again. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the office door.  
"Come in." Dad's voice came floating out, and I pressed down on the handle, stepping through.  
"Hey, Dad."  
"Everything alright, Virgil?" True enough, Dad immediately picked up on the slightly reserved tone of my voice. I should have known he would have.  
"Do you think you are okay with meeting Robyn now?" I asked quietly. The image of my daughter was floating in my mind's eye, and all I could think about was how much like Mom she looked. I had to know Dad would be able to deal with it; it wouldn't be fair on either Robyn or Jo otherwise.  
"I will be fine son don't worry about me. How are you handling being a father?" Dad was looking at me with that expression that made me feel like he could read my mind.  
"You mean now the shock has worn off?" I asked with a slightly bitter laugh, running my hand through my hair. "I'm coping I guess."  
"But?" Dad prompted, clearly knowing there was more than that on my mind than what I had said.  
"If only I had of known about Jo having Robyn. I could have found some way of supporting her, Dad, make sure that Jo got everything she needed for Robyn." I muttered as I put my hands in my head, unable to look the man in the eye.  
"I take it you feel really awful about this whole thing then?" asked Dad, reaching over and putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"You've no idea, Dad."  
"At least you know now, Virgil. You've got a second chance with Jo now. You can do something about it now, son and be there for both of them."  
"I thought about asking her to marry me, you know." I muttered, still refusing to meet his eye. "It was about two days before you sprang the surprise about IR."  
"You must have really loved her." Dad said softly, giving my shoulder another squeeze.  
"I did, Dad. I still do. To be honest, I don't think that I truly got over her. Not really. And I'm sorry. Sorry for how you had to find out about Robyn. Although can't exactly say it has been a walk in the park for me either."  
"At least you are here for her now son That's all that matters"  
"Are you mad at me for getting Jo pregnant in the first place?" My voice was barely more than a whisper, my head still buried in my hands. It was something I had to know the answer to, but at the same time, I was dreading his reaction.  
"I would have been if you had walked away from it when you had found out." Dad responded bluntly, but when he spoke again, his voice was softer. "But I can't be mad when you have shouldered the responsibility now." I finally looked up, meeting his eyes so he knew I meant every word of what I was about to say.  
"As soon as Jo told me about Robyn, I knew I couldn't walk away. I've already missed five years of my daughter's life; I can't make it any more. I have to make it up to them somehow."  
"From what Scott has told me you have made a really good start with Robyn." Dad finally dropped his hand from my shoulder and moved back, perching on the edge of his desk and holding my gaze steadily.  
I never would have believed that I would be a father. Dad, you're going to love Robyn, I just know it." I was smiling again by the time I had finished speaking, my worries slipping away now that I knew how Dad felt.  
"Where is Jo now?"  
"She is just getting Robyn and herself ready now. I'll bring them in on the way to breakfast, if that is okay with you?"  
"That will be fine, Virgil. Your grandmother has left some breakfast out for you, Jo and Robyn in the kitchen." As my father spoke, I could have sworn I heard a familiar roar of engines. Frowning, I turned back to my dad, but he had clearly anticipated what my question was going to be.  
"Believe it or not, but Alan offered to go up to 5 a week early so John could meet Jo and Robyn." He said with a smile, and I could see the pride reflected in his eyes for my youngest brother.  
"John would like that." I said simply.  
"That he would. Virgil, why don't you get Jo and Robyn? I'm sure they are both eager for some breakfast, you shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." I nodded at the man, making my way towards the door as I did so. Just before I left, his voice called me back. "I'm glad we had this chat. You'll make a great father, son." The same pride that had been shining in his eyes was now mingled in his voice, and I smiled at him, not knowing what to say. He seemed to understand though, for he nodded and sat down again at his desk.  
I finally left and headed back up the stairs. Dad wasn't the only one who was glad we had the chat. I had been concerned about how he was truly feeling about being a grandfather, but if I was honest with myself, I now truly think that he is going to be alright with it. I couldn't ask for more. I just hope the rest of the family were that laid back about meeting Robyn as Dad seemed to be.


	27. chapter 27

2nd chances  
Getting Robyn ready to meet her Granddad  
(In Jo's point of view) 

While Virgil was downstairs talking to Jeff, I was busy getting Robyn ready for the day. Part of me can't believe I am here or that Virgil knows about Robyn. I can't wait for Robyn to meet her Granddad and her uncles, although I wonder how long it will be until she finds her tongue around them. Once that happens, there will be no stopping her. As I am finishing getting Robyn ready, I hear a knock on the bedroom door. I knew it wasn't Virgil because he had only just left to talk to his father, so wondering who was about to hear, I was slightly apprehensive as I called out.  
"Come in." I smiled in relief as Penny walked in, almost visibly relaxing.  
"Good morning, darling. I trust you slept well?"  
"Yeah fine, Penny, thanks. Just getting Robyn ready now." I told her, smiling. I couldn't believe I had kept it from Penny for so long who Robyn's father was. I don't honestly know how I had been expecting her to react, but she had so understanding about the whole thing. I couldn't have asked for more.  
Robyn came bounding into sight just then, clearly having finished getting ready whilst I was talking to Penny. She looked happy enough, that was for sure, a wide grin on her face that seemed to just get even wider when she caught sight of who else was in the room.  
"Hi, Auntie Penny!"  
"Good morning, darling." Penny bent down, giving Robyn a hug at the enthusiastic greeting. Watching them with a smile, I suddenly realised that whilst my daughter was now ready, I was in no state to meet the grandfather of my daughter looking like this.  
"Penny, do you mind watching Robyn for me whilst I just get sorted?"  
"You go right ahead, dear." Penny said, her eyes twinkling as she looked down at Robyn"Although I thought her father would want to do that?"  
"He's with Jeff." I explained, moving across the room as I spoke. "He wanted to have a word before breakfast."  
"Very well. You go and get ready now, dear."  
"Thanks, Penny." I finally slipped back through the adjacent door, intending to finally get myself sorted. I couldn't believe how much the morning was slipping away from us already. There seemed to be so much to take in.  
I was feeling anxious as I dressed. It had been years since I last saw any of the family, I doubt Alan and Gordon even remember me. Although it would be quite interesting to see if they remembered any of the tales I had stored away from when they were youngsters. In fact, I couldn't help but wonder whether they had even grown out of the trouble they used to get into. Then there was John, someone who I only have very vague memories off, he was always off doing his own thing whenever I was there. If I was worried about meeting Virgil's brothers, it was nothing to how I was feeling for facing his father and grandmother though.  
Before my own thoughts could worry me too much, there came a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
The door slowly pushed open and Virgil's head poked around. "Hey. You ready for the big meeting then? Dad can't wait to meet Robyn.  
"She's just about ready," I said, knowing that Penny would have sorted out any last minute things. The fact that I was in here was proof of that. Virgil however, saw my slight frown.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down on the bed beside me, concern radiating from him.  
"Did everything go ok with your dad?" I muttered quietly. "You were gone longer than I thought you would be."  
"Everything went fine with dad. Actually it went better than fine." Virgil said with a small smile. "He definitely likes the sound of being a grandfather. You know, now the surprise has worn off. I was lucky there in some ways. "  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't think he would have taken it as well had I known you were pregnant when I had left." Virgil broke off, frowning as if something had just occurred to him. "But I would never have left had I known, so he didn't need to worry anyway."  
"That is something at least," I replied with a smile, reaching out and squeezing his hand at the slightly bewildered look on his face. I could tell this was the first time he had truly thought about what might have happened if he had known.  
"To be honest, I think that is the most open with Dad I've ever been, and him with me. We don't exactly talk about stuff like this often," Virgil explained, before suddenly smiling. "But now Dad is out of the way, I know the others are going to love you."  
"Think it's time to introduce Robyn then?" I asked, taking a deep breath. I had a feeling if I didn't say it; Virgil would just sit here all day. He nodded mutely, and the pair of us crossed over to Robyn's room.  
"Morning, Virgil. How are you doing my dear?" Penny asked. I smirked. She showed absolutely no surprise at all that I had come back with Virgil.  
"Good thanks, Penny. Just going to take Robyn and Jo to see Dad before breakfast." Penny didn't have time to respond, for someone else caught sight of them and let out a squeal of excitement.  
"Daddy!" Robyn shouted, running straight for Virgil and immediately being met with his welcoming arms. Virgil scooped her up.  
"Hi Angel. Are you ready to go and meet your new big family?" Virgil asked her, giving her a cuddle before setting her back on the ground again, his hand ruffling her hand fondly and causing Robyn to giggle.  
"Yes, Daddy!" Robyn replied eagerly, and I knew she wasn't lying. That was genuine enthusiasm in her voice there, she was excited.  
"I'll leave you to it then," Penny responded smoothly, standing up from the edge of the bed and sweeping from the room elegantly.  
"Ready?" Virgil asked quietly, hoisting Robyn back into his arms and smiling encouragingly at me once Penny had left. I took a deep breath and tentatively nodded. Stretching out one hand, Virgil squeezed my arm gently in encouragement and led the way, carrying Robyn down the stairs.  
I tried not to stare too much as he led me through the house, but there could be no denying it was amazing. Despite the wealth they clearly had, this was still a family home first and foremost, the normal home comforts littering odd places. Virgil led me down a corridor and stopped. Smiling at me once more, he knocked lightly on the door.  
"Dad?" I took another breath to try and steady my nerves as a low voice sounded from the other side.  
"Come in."  
This was it.


	28. chapter 28

2nd chances  
The Big Meeting  
I also have a flashback in here belonging to Grandma but the scene doesn't belong to me as it belongs to MCJ who wrote Tales of a Grandmother. Thanks MCJ for letting to borrow this off you xxx   
Anyway a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far (hugs to everyone)   
(In Jeff's point of view) 

I can't believe that at any moment now Virgil will be bringing Robyn down to meet me for the first time. I didn't come down too hard on Virgil because as soon as he was told about Robyn, he didn't walk away from Jo. I can just tell that Virgil is going to make a great father now. My thoughts became a reality when I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
"Hi Dad, Jo is just outside with Robyn. Now a good time?" Virgil's head stuck around the door as he spoke, and I could see the emotions in his eyes.  
I nodded, finding that my voice was suddenly restricted slightly. Virgil smiled, disappeared for a split second before suddenly walking in, a child in his arms. A child, I couldn't help but note, looked just like her father. Jo followed them in, smiling nervously but perching on the edge of a chair when Virgil gestured for her to do so.  
"Dad? You ok?" Virgil asked quietly as he put Robyn down next to her mother.  
"Yeah I am fine son; you weren't kidding when you said that Robyn looked like you."  
"Daddy who is this man?" asked Robyn in a loud whisper, pulling herself closer to Jo and starting at me with wide eyes. I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but my heart was beating fast. Part of this all felt surreal.  
"That man, Robyn, is your Granddad." My smile became more genuine now as Virgil crouched in front of her. His voice had softened and his body language was reassuring. Whether he realised or not, Virgil certainly had the traits of a good father, he was a natural with her.  
"Really?" The confusion was gone from her voice now and she pulled away from Jo slightly, gazing at me in almost contemplation.  
"Yes," I replied down at Robyn, smiling again. "But there are lots more people that want to meet you to. You are going to have another three uncles other than Scott, and they are all looking forward to meeting you, Virgil has told us all about you." Robyn seemed to blush slightly, a typical childish shyness overtaking her for a moment before Virgil addressed her again.  
"How about we should show Grandpa how well you can play the piano?" Virgil asked softly, clearly trying to put Robyn at her ease. It may have worked for his daughter, but the same could not be said for his father. I literally felt the breath catch in my throat.  
"What she can play as well" I all but whispered. I couldn't believe Penny hadn't noticed before now. I guess it was because she wasn't looking for it, but the looks, the talent? It appeared Robyn was more like Virgil than we believed.  
"She started the other day," Virgil said with a smile, leading Robyn towards the piano as he spoke. "She's a natural, picked it up really quickly."  
"Just like her father," Jo murmured, a smile of her own appearing as she watched the pair of them sitting down, Robyn sliding onto Virgil's lap as he helped her hands guide over the keys. Silence fell between the girl and I as we watched, both lost in memories. Although I was seeing my son and his daughter at the piano, another image floated into mind. Before I knew what I was doing, I was speaking again.  
"You know Jo I think I have a photo somewhere of Virgil when he was Robyn's age, of him setting on his mother's lap while she was teaching him." Jo smiled gently at me, but didn't say anything. It was as if she knew what confessing that meant. It was my way of accepting them into the family. Thankfully, John's timely arrival meant any awkwardness of attempting to make a conversation with Jo was spared. He wondered in, looking as cheerful and relaxed as ever, although his gaze was immediately drawn by the piano.  
"Hey guys!" I had to smile at John's laid-back approach as he casually greeted everyone in the room. Whilst he was easily the most withdrawn out of my boys, he had a gift about him that allowed him to put everyone at their ease. I knew from Scott it was something that made him invaluable on a rescue, I just didn't realise those same skills would be one day needed in a situation like this. I dipped my head in greeting, but Virgil looked over, a wide smile on his face.  
"Hi John. Want to meet my two special girls?"  
"That's what I was hoping for." John responded honestly, eyes twinkling. He knew there was no point even attempting to talk to his brother about anything else until Virgil had got this out of the way.  
"Well this," Virgil jogged his leg up and down a little, causing Robyn to giggle even if she was clutching at him slightly more and staring at the newcomer with wide eyes. "This is Robyn."  
"Whoa."  
"John, you ok, son?" Despite the concern in my voice, my eyes were twinkling slightly. I knew precisely what had brought on John's exclamation of surprise. My words seemed to snap him back into reality and that easy grin slid back into place, although I couldn't help but notice he couldn't keep his eyes off Robyn.  
"I know you said she was like you, Virg, but wow, didn't expect that..." Even as he was talking, John moved forward until he was in front of the piano. Virgil knew what he was doing and swivelled slightly on the stool so that Robyn was facing John.  
"Hi Robyn. I'm John. I'm another of your uncles."  
Robyn didn't say anything but nodded at John and pulled herself close to Virgil. I simply smiled, watching from a distance as my son slotted into the role of a father.  
"John, I think you've spoken to Jo?" Virgil continued, glancing over to where Jo was sitting. She almost immediately stood up, moving across the room.  
"Hi," she smiled, offering John her hand, who shook it. "I wanted to say thanks, for all that you did before, you know..." She glanced at Robyn before forcing the smile back on her face. "Having someone to talk to made all the difference, it really helped."  
John smiled in return. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name again. I think I remember you from before, all those years ago. It's vague though, definitely nice to meet you officially."  
"John, leave the poor girl alone," I interrupted gently, climbing to my feet myself. That was two introductions down. Just a few more to go. "Virgil, your grandmother is in the kitchen, I think that should be your next stop."  
Virgil glanced at me and nodded, setting Robyn on the floor and standing up before taking her hand. He murmured something quietly to her and she nodded happily, allowing him to lead her towards the kitchen.  
"After you." Sweeping my arm in front of me, I smiled in response to Jo's own and allowed her to follow her daughter through to the kitchen. I gave them a moment before following them in.  
(In Grandma's point of view)  
I still can't believe that one of my grandsons managed to give me a great-granddaughter. I didn't think it would be Virgil. It will be interesting to see the rest of the family's reaction to Robyn, especially Jeff. Things were not easy when the boys were young, especially after Lucille's passing. Would he see Robyn as a way of making up for the times he wasn't there for the boys, or would it just bring back the guilt I know he was feeling over his behaviour?  
I'm glad Jo had some experience of the family even before her and Virgil was properly together. She had looked after the younger brothers more than once when an extra pair of hands was needed, and hopefully that would be enough to break the tension. This can't be easy on the girl. Then again, it can't be easy on Virgil either. Unbidden, my mind sprung back to when I realised my grandson was growing up far quicker than I realised.  
As I sat in the darkness listening to the radio I saw a young couple, too far away for me to recognise; getting into the back seat of a car across the car park.  
I stewed on it for a while and then got out of the car. I decided I would go and tell them off whoever they were. I don't restrict my interference to just my family when the mood takes me.  
Neither of them saw me so I stood still. They were far too pre-occupied for that. I couldn't see the face of the young man who was in the car but I've never seen anyone get a pair of trousers off that quick. I stood there speechless. I looked everywhere but there as they writhed and moaned and carried on until one of them spoke. I recognised the voice. It was my grandson!  
Thank goodness there was a car door between Virgil Tracy and myself at that moment. I went forward and tapped on the window but it was too late. That young man was no innocent now. His brown eyes dilated with shock when he saw me, still in all his glory in the middle of that little Jo.  
"Virgil Tracy, you get yourself decent and out of that car right this minute!" I said furiously and stormed back to my car. I sat there fuming. This boy was only sixteen and playing with fire. I didn't care how artistic he was and how much he liked painting the female form, he didn't have to go and sow his wild oats inside of one. The two of the looked really shocked that I had caught them out and I have never seem Virgil get out of his father's car so fast.   
"Grandma." he begged. "Please don't tell Dad. It was only the first time I've done it and I promise you I won't do it again."  
"You are only sixteen, Virgil. What if that girl ends up pregnant now? What are you going to do?"  
"No, Grandma. She won't. I was protected."  
I eyed him. How history is possible of repeating itself amazes me.  
"I'm going to tell you something young man. That's what your Daddy said twice too and you have two little brothers to prove the theory wrong."  
End of flashback  
Shaking my head, I blinked myself back into reality. There are some occasions I would rather not dwell on. No sooner had my hands started moving again when the door opened, and Virgil walked in, a child clinging onto his hand.  
"Virgil, dear. Now who might this be?" Whatever I might have thought of Virgil's actions at the time, I smiled down at the little girl trying to hide behind his legs.  
"Robyn, come and say hello to your great-grandmother." Virgil nudged Robyn out in front of him gently, still holding onto her hand.  
"Oh my, she really does look like you, doesn't she?" I couldn't deny the way my heart had done a strange flutter at seeing her. I hadn't quite expected that. I looked up again as Jeff walked in. As I caught his eye, I knew he could tell what I was thinking, but he nodded softly. An unspoken message that told me so much. He was fine, he was coping.  
I turned my attention back to what I was doing. Breakfast was ready for the three late comers, and a tray of cookies were just being taken out of the over. Transferring them over to a cooling rack, I tried to find something to say to Jo.  
"Jo?"  
"Yes, Mrs Tracy?"  
"Would you mind coming and helping me with doing some lunch later? I asked her quietly. She smiled in response, clearly realising that I was trying to get to know her better rather than the way I remembered her from those few years ago.  
"I would love to."  
"Here," I continued, passing one of the earlier batches of cookies over to Jo. "Someone has been a good girl this morning, has she not?" Jo grinned, in turn offering the cookie out to Robyn, whose entire face lit up with sheer delight.  
"I smell cookies!" A voice announced loudly, signalling Gordon's arrival just before he strode through the doors himself, casual and relaxed. Without even pausing in his stride, his hand darted across the top, aiming for the treats before his hand was rapped sharply. I always had my eye on that boy.  
"Not for now." I replied, sternly, although my eyes twinkled as Robyn giggled with the realisation she had been allowed what Gordon was denied. The laughter drew Gordon's attention and he spun on the spot, facing the three people who hadn't been around when he had first got up that morning.  
"Jo, you remember Gordon?" Virgil asked, eyes shining as he saw the grin on Jo's face. No doubt she remembered him all too well – it was going to be good watching Gordon squirm.  
"He's grown a bit," Jo said quietly, her tone teasing. Smiling, I turned away, although still listening hard. She was going to be just fine.  
"What is she talking about, Virg?" asked Gordon. I could tell he was trying to sound flippant in his normal way, but was unsure of what he had just walked in on.  
"Gordon this was your babysitter." There was no denying the laughter in Virgil's voice, and I knew without looking Gordon would be looking slightly stunned.  
"But this," Virgil continued, turning his attention back to Robyn. "This is your niece."  
"Hey you," Gordon crouched down in front of Robyn, mirroring John's earlier actions and crouching down in front of her. "If you ever need help stealing cookies, you come to me."  
Robyn giggled slightly, but still didn't say anything, inching closer to Virgil once again. Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled. Her father had been the same when he was young, quiet around those he didn't know, but once you got him going, that was it.  
"Well, I'm off to get cleaned up." His announcement made, Gordon shot across the kitchen, stole a cookie and was out of the door before I could as much as blink. Shaking my head at his antics, I knew some things were never going to change, especially as Virgil laughed at his brother and even Jo smiled, although she looked a little nervous.  
"Only Alan, Brains, Kyrano and Tin-Tin left," Virgil muttered. It was the way he said it that made me laugh more than anything else. I had never considered how many people we deemed to be family. It was only something like this that even made me think of it.  
I could tell that both Virgil and Jo are going to make such a great couple. Not to mention, they reminded me forcibly of a younger Jeff and his beloved. Something told me there would be the possibility of a wedding...  
Virgil Tracy should never have given up Jo, that's what I say.


	29. chapter 29

2nd chances  
still more people to meet.  
(In Virgil's point of view) 

Now that most of my family have met Jo and Robyn, there are only a few more people left to meet. I know for sure that John is going to love Robyn. It is going to make things like eager babysitters a lot easier. It was strange how I wasn't even thinking about any alternative; I didn't see my life without Jo and Robyn now.  
"You ok, Virgil?" Jo asked me, even though she still looked a little nervous, but she doesn't seem as bad now as what she was when she met dad. She's taking it much better than I think I would have been if our positions were reverses. Taking her hand in mine, I smiled.  
"I am fine, honey. In fact, why don't we head back to Dad's office so we can give Alan a quick call? I don't think he'll remember you, but Alan has grown up a lot over the last few years or so." I said, taking the lead back towards the office and hoping Dad wasn't too busy.  
"Mummy! Daddy!"  
"Yes, Angel?" I answered, glancing down at Robyn skipping in between us.  
"Why is Uncle Gordon really funny?"  
"Because he is the joker of the family, Angel. You can't take everything he says seriously, you understand? But he likes playing jokes on people. Maybe when you get to know him a little better, he'll let you help him. I winced at that slightly. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to put thoughts in her head, but reaching Dad's office pushed any other thoughts out of my head. Pushing the door open, I led the way in.  
"Hi, son. You three ok?" Dad asked, glancing up from what he was doing as we walked in.  
"Yeah we are fine, Dad. Just wondering would it be ok to give Alan a call to make the introductions?"  
"Sure Virgil, go ahead." My father stood up and moved out of his office, ruffling Robyn's hair on the way out as he gave us some privacy.  
"Base calling TB5."  
"Go ahead base," Alan was immediately on the line, sounding professional. His act slipped slightly when he saw it was just me rather than any type of emergency however.  
"Hey, kiddo. You alright up there?" I asked him, grinning as I sat down. I didn't wait for an answer though – knowing Alan he would start talking and not stop again. "I would like you to meet two special people here."  
"Really?" Alan looked around confused until Jo stepped into view, standing next to me as I picked up Robyn and put her on my lap.  
"Hi Alan it's so nice to meet you, I'm Jo." I was glad that she was more confident about meeting some of my family now that the majority were out of the way. Sure enough, Alan grinned.  
"Hi!" Alan waved cheerfully. Rolling my eyes, I drew his attention to the child on my lap.  
"And this little lady in my arms is Robyn, bro." I smirked as I watched Alan's gaze fall on Robyn and his eyes widened dramatically.  
"Wow Virg, didn't expect that." He said softly, and I knew he was thinking exactly the same as everyone else.  
"That Robyn is the double of me?" He nodded, but Robyn cut in before he could say anything else.  
"Daddy, who's that?" Robyn asked.  
"That, Robyn, is your uncle Alan and I am sure will love you when you meet him in person." I explained quietly, hugging her close.  
"You bet I will!" replied Alan as he looked down and smiled at Robyn from the screen, eyes twinkling. Between him and Gordon, there was no way Robyn was going to get bored.  
"Anyway Alan I better let you go and get on with doing some work, don't want you crashing the computers before Johnny gets back there."  
"Ha ha really funny Virg," Alan scoffed, but I still noticed that he suddenly looked slightly worried. "Nice to meet you Jo."  
"You too, Alan. It will be good to properly meet you in person." Jo responded with a smile of her own.  
"Thunderbird Five out."  
"Everything okay?" Dad asked casually, taking up position at his desk again whilst Scott stood off to one side, lounging in the corner. I nodded. There was no need to go into details.  
"Virg?"  
"Yes Jo?"  
"I am going to go into the kitchen and give your grandmother a hand with starting lunch. Robyn, do you want to come too, sweetie, or stay with Daddy?" Jo's words made me smile. Apart from during the night, this was the first time we would have been apart since we came to the island, and I was glad she was feeling relaxed enough to do so.  
"I think I will stay with daddy." Robyn said quietly, almost sounding a little nervous as she glanced up at me. I smiled at her and hugged her close, my heart soaring. She had chosen to stay with me rather than go with her mother! I couldn't begin to process how that felt.  
"Be good sweetie."  
"I will mummy." Robyn promised, turning wide eyes onto Jo once again.  
"Good girl." Jo smiled around at the room and disappeared out of the door, heading towards the kitchen.  
I realised that gave me the chance to have a really good talk with my dad and eldest brother together.  
"You ok, Virg?"  
"I am fine, Scott. Just still trying to process all of this, you know?"  
"By the looks of it, son, you are going to make a great father now that you know about Robyn. Jo and Robyn will not want for anything now." Dad replied softly, smiling as I caught his eye. I tentatively smiled back, working myself up to my next big announcement.  
"I really need to tell you two something." I admitted quietly, seeing Dad tense slightly out of the corner of my eye as I studied the floor. As if I hadn't dumped enough on him. But Scott seemed far more relaxed.  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Scott  
"While Jo is staying here I think I am going to ask her to marry me. I know it's only been a few days but I feel that I want to spend the rest of my life with her now."  
"Son, before you think about doing that, I think you need to have a talk with Jo about what to expect with IR and make sure that she knows about the risks that are involved." Dad's voice was quiet and almost apologetic, but I knew he had a point. I wasn't just asking her into the family here, I was asking her to take on the world's biggest kept secret. She still had time to back away from all of this if she wanted. I would still be there for them, no matter what, but no one should have that thrust upon them without realising what they were taking on board.  
"Yes, Dad. I did actually plan to have a chat with her about it."  
"You sure you are ready for this Virgil? I mean you said it yourself, it has only been a few days. What if something goes wrong between you two now , we don't want to see you get hurt." Scott said as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know you don't Scott but I feel really strongly about this and I don't want Jo to be left on her own again."Sliding off the seat, I led Robyn over to the piano once again as I spoke, finding that I needed a distraction. They were both right, it was just hard to keep thinking straight after everything the last week had thrown at me. Thrown at the whole family really, I wasn't the only one involved with this, and I knew my brother just wanted to keep me safe, as always.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that Robyn could play." Scott said as he listened to me helping Robyn to play again.  
"You know Scott seeing Virgil and Robyn like this reminds me of your mother teaching Virgil when he was Robyn's age." I didn't need to look over to know that Scott would be looking at Dad in surprise, no doubt he too having a faint recollection of those days as well, even though he would have been very young himself. A knock on the door steered the conversation away from any awkwardness.  
"Come in." Dad called, and Brains poked his head around the door.  
"Hi Mr T-Tracy."  
"Brains." He acknowledged with a smile, gesturing for the man to come in.  
"Just t-to l-let you know that I have completed the checks on the T-Thunderbirds and everything is working a ok."  
"Thanks Brains."  
"Hi Brains," I called from over at the piano, deciding it was about time that I made my presence known.  
"Hi Virgil. Who is t-this sitting with y-you?" Asked Brains, looking bewildered.  
"This is Robyn. Robyn say hi to Brains." As she had done with the others, Robyn pulled herself closer to me again as she stared up at Brains. Hopefully in a few days, she would overcome her shyness. There were a lot of people to meet, no wonder she had felt a little overwhelmed. At least it was only Tin-Tin and Kyrano left now.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, Angel?"  
"Can I go and see mummy?" Robyn's voice was almost a whisper, a clear sign she was a little nervous about being in the room with all of us without Jo. I smiled at her.  
"Course you can," I said gently even as Scott came over.  
"Why don't I take you to see mummy, I need to get a drink anyway?"  
"Yes please, Uncle Scott," Robyn said with a smile. She slid off my lap and took Scott's hand, letting him lead her through to the kitchen. She was settling.  
(In Jo's point of View)   
I am so glad now that I have met all of Virgil's family and I am looking forward to getting to know them again. I made my way into the kitchen to see Mrs Tracy and see if I could help.  
"Hi, Mrs Tracy," I said, feeling really nervous as I was now facing Mrs Tracy on my own without Virgil being nearby.  
"Hello, Jo dear. Please call me Grandma. Where is your Robyn now?" Mrs Tracy asked me with a welcoming smile. As quickly as they had arrived, my nerves vanished again. There was something comforting about the old woman, something that made me feel more at home.  
"She stayed with Virgil, she wanted to play the piano with him." I found myself automatically beginning to help, dishing the food out onto the plates as Mrs Tracy handed me more.  
"When did Virgil start teaching Robyn?" Mrs Tracy said with a big smile, sounding so genuinely interested that I couldn't help but smile back.  
"A couple of days ago and she picked it up really quickly too." We didn't stay alone for long, for as soon as the food began to be sorted, Tin-Tin walked into the room.  
"Anything else you want me to do Mrs Tracy?" said Tin-Tin  
"I want you to meet someone." Grandma said to Tin-Tin as I was standing beside her. "Tin-Tin, this is Jo."  
"Hi," I said with a small smile. Virgil had told me about Tin-Tin, and just by looking at her I could see that she seemed to be a lovely girl  
"Hi, Jo. It's lovely to meet you at last." Tin-Tin replied with the same welcoming voice that Mrs Tracy had, making me relax even further.  
"Thanks." Before anything else could be said, Scott walked into the room, a grinning five-year old clutching onto one hand. I inwardly groaned. She had that look as if she was up to something, and that was only being on the island for a day.  
"Guess who was missing her mommy?" Scott said with a smile, letting go of Robyn's hand and nudging her in my direction.  
"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked Robyn gently, kneeling down to her level to make sure she looked me in the eye when answering. She had a talent of being able to get away with things, and I had no desire for that to start now.  
"I just wanted to see you." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, but found my attention was distracted by Grandma.  
"Scott dear, is there any reason why you are in here?" asked Mrs Tracy with a grin. I knew by the look on her face that I wasn't the only one thinking they were up to something, for Scott was wearing a look scarily similar to Robyn's.  
"Just want to get a drink that's all," he said innocently, but I could tell that she didn't believe it one bit.  
"Mummy?" Robyn's voice was a whisper, but I could hear the way she was trying not to laugh, especially as Scott shot her a teasing look.  
"Yes, sweetie?" I decided to play it along, even though I knew I would probably regret it.  
"Uncle Scotty told me that he wanted a cookie as well as a drink too." Scott made a noise of mock outrage, but his grandmother just laughed.  
"Well he will just have to wait until after lunch time before he can get one won't he?" Mrs Tracy said firmly, glancing at Scott as if to make sure he got the message. Robyn giggled, wrapping her arms more securely around my neck as she poked her tongue out at Scott before suddenly hiding away again.  
"Looks like you are already under her spell there, Scott." Mrs Tracy said with a laugh.  
"Oh there is no doubt about it," Scott began, but Tin-Tin caught sight of Robyn, interrupting the conversation as she crouched down.  
"Oh my goodness is this Robyn?"  
"Robyn why don't you say hi to Tin-Tin there?"  
"Hi" Robyn whispered in a low shy voice, turning her head for long enough to look at Tin-Tin before hiding again.  
"You know, Tin-Tin, you are the very first person that Robyn has spoke to out of everyone here so far," I explained feeling relived that Robyn spoke to someone today. I think it might have been because it was another girl, someone not as old as Grandma.  
"We're going to have good fun together, aren't we?" Tin-Tin smiled at Robyn, who was once again beginning to come out of hiding. She smiled shyly back, and began to let go of my neck slightly, clearly starting to relax. I found myself returning Tin-Tin's smile myself. There was something about the girl, I could just feel like we were going to get on well.


	30. chapter 30

nd chances  
leading up to the big question 

In Virgil's point of view  
Everyone had a really great lunch and Jo seems to be getting on with the rest of the family as well as I could have hoped for. I know it's been a few days but I just hope that she understands that I'm here for her now, that I am not going to run away from them. Jo and Robyn are both my life now. I know Penny is going home tomorrow so I want to ask Jo to marry me tonight. Penny will never forgive me if she missed that. No sooner had the thoughts crossed my mind when the object of those thoughts passed me in the hallway.  
"Everything alright, Virgil dear?" Penny came to a stop where she was, gazing at me quizzically with that expression that made me feel like she could see straight through me.  
"Yeah I am fine thanks." Deciding to admit to someone what was going through my mind, I pressed on. "I'm just a bit nervous about what I am going to do tonight."  
"Don't tell me you are planning on asking my little sister to marry you are you, dear boy?" asked Penny, smiling at my astonished expression. I swear that woman could read minds or something.  
"Yes. I am going to do it while she is here for a few days and I don't want to miss my chance with Jo this time."  
"Well, my boy, I know that Jo is going to be thrilled by that. She may have done well with Robyn over the last five years, but it has been a struggle."  
"It's just...with what we do..." I was studying the floor now, finding myself unable to look at Penny. I knew that I had spoken to my father about this, but still, I couldn't stop the doubts eating at me. "The chances are I might not come home...do you think...I mean..." Penny smiled sympathetically, cutting through my ramblings.  
"I am sure she will be fine with it, Virgil. Talk to her about it, not me. And good luck tonight."  
"Thanks, Penny." I smiled in gratitude. If Penny thought that Jo would be okay with it, then there was every chance that she would be.  
Full of nerves, I found myself wandering towards the kitchen. I was thinking dinner on the beach, and then with any luck, timing the proposal with the sunset. The others might tease me about wanting to do this properly and romantically, but I don't care. I wanted to do this properly, and for that I knew that I had to get Grandma on my side. Her culinary skills were going to be needed. Luckily, I managed to time it that I just missed Jo leaving with Robyn.  
"Now you have something on your mind." I had barely stepped through the door when Grandma pounced on me, all but dragging me over to the table.  
"Yeah and I am really nervous about what I am going to ask Jo." I replied softy  
"Are you telling me that you are going to ask that girl of yours to marry you?" Asked Grandma as she gave a wide smile and I think that she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I know that telling Grandma about it, would be a lot easier for me because none of us can ever lie to Grandma. She just seems to know when something is going on, it's scary really.  
"That is what I have planned Grandma. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel as if I want to be with Jo with rest of my life. Could you pack up our dinner so I can take it down to the beach with me?" I asked, the end part sounding slightly nervous. Without Grandma's help, I had no idea what I would do.  
"Does Jo know anything about this?"  
"No Grandma she has no clue, and I would quite like it to stay that way if I can." Grandma smiled, squeezing my shoulder.  
"You will be fine sweetheart. Just speak from that lovely big heart of yours, I will even put some flowers and some candles with your dinner and help you set it up."  
"Thanks Grandma, love you." I replied, giving her a quick kiss as I stand up, intending to making a move.  
I head down to Dad's office because I want to tell him that I am hoping on asking Jo to marry me tonight.  
"Hi, Dad." I opened the door slightly and stuck my head in, confirming that I wasn't interrupting anything before moving fully into the office.  
"Anything wrong, son?" asked Dad, immediately stopping what he was doing and glancing up at me with a frown on his face. I was sure that I didn't sound that nervous, but apparently my father could hear things in my voice that I didn't know were there.  
"You know I am hoping on asking Jo to marry me? Well..." I took a deep breath. "I want to do it tonight."  
"Do you have a plan?" asked Dad quietly, watching me closely.  
"I'm taking Jo down to the beach for dinner, then at sunset I am going to do it." We were cut off as Robyn arrived back, Jo in tow. I gave Dad a look that clearly said she knew nothing about it, and it was only the slight subtle dip of his head that I knew meant he had got the message.  
"Hi Virg. We're not interrupting anything, are we? Robyn wanted to see you and your grandmother said you had come this way." Jo said, looking slightly concerned.  
"Nothing at all, Jo. Actually, I think Tin-Tin might have been looking for you, said she had something to ask you?" It was the first thing that came into my head, and I just hoped the girl would be able to think on her feet. Knowing what she was like, she would know what I was up too.  
"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem." Jo gave Dad a quick smile and backed out of the office again. I turned back to my father, grimacing slightly.  
"Sorry about that, Dad. Had to say something. I don't really want Jo to know what I have planned for tonight." Dad smiled sympathetically.  
"I know that feeling all too well, son."  
"What don't you want Mummy knowing?" I jumped a foot in the air when I heard Robyn's voice from behind me. I had no idea she was still there, I thought she had gone with Jo.  
"Nothing, Angel." I quickly gave her a hug, hoping it would be enough to distract her from what she wasn't supposed to have overheard. It worked.  
"Granddad?"  
"Yes, Robyn?" My father replied with a knowing smile. I could tell he knew that tone of voice. He did have five sons himself, after all.  
"Did you know that Daddy gives the best hugs in the world?"  
"Does he?" Dad's smile shot in my direction for a moment, and I grinned back, feeling my heart rate return to normal. Of all the things Robyn could have overheard, why did it have to be that?  
"Hey does someone want to go for a swim?" My family seriously had to stop scaring me. No sooner had I recovered from Robyn still being there, Gordon comes all but sneaking in, startling me again. I guess it just shows how nervous about this I really was. Robyn's face immediately lit up though. She seemed to know who the question was being addressed at.  
"Yes, please!"  
Gordon glanced at me almost for permission and as I nodded, he held out his hand to Robyn. It felt so good to see her take it without hesitation and Gordon took her outside. I have to admit that I breathed a sigh of relief. With any luck, she would forget all about what we had just spoken about until it was too late.  
"I know." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. I knew what I would be asking of Jo to ask her to marry me. I would be asking her to give up everything. The last thing that I wanted was to be put in the position of once again choosing between IR and Jo, but yet I was practically asking her to do the same thing. Would I have the guts to be able to leave this behind if she refused? Could I give up saving the world to be with her? Would she ask that of me?  
Without thinking about it, I found myself wandering over to the window, staring out. After a moment of gazing at nothing, my eyes were drawn by movement down at the pool. Gordon was already in the water, Robyn on the side. Although her toes were hanging over the edge, I could see her reluctance to go in from here. As I watched, Gordon motioned something with his arms, a signal that I knew meant he was promising to catch her. Robyn still seemed reluctant, but eventually, she leapt from the side. True to his word, Gordon had his arms around her before she hit the water, and as I watched, a smile split across her face.  
I found myself mesmerised by the scene as my usual prankster of a brother played around in the water with my daughter. It was clear he knew how to make anyone enjoy the water, and whilst Robyn eventually became more courageous, I knew that Gordon never let her go properly. I trusted him to keep her safe, but as I watched, I could tell that Robyn was slowly beginning to trust him with the same thing. She was accepting him as someone that was going to be in her life.  
"Virgil?" My father's voice snapped through my thoughts as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright, son."  
I nodded mutely, not trusting my voice as the enormity of what I was going to do came crashing back down over me.  
"And good luck." And with those words, my father gave me a nudge towards the door, clearly telling me to get a move on if I wanted to put my plan into action and have everything in place.

Chapter 30: Chapter 30: The surprise Dinner

Later that evening  
It was so hard to believe that I went to that high school reunion thinking that i would not get anything out of it.  
And it turned out that at the end of the reunion that I got Jo back but I never expected to fall back in love with her.  
Now I had been seeing Jo for almost a week, a week since I found out that I was a dad to a beautiful five year old girl who is the double of me.  
I couldn't believe that I was going to ask Jo to marry me tonight. I knew that I was going to be dead nervous about doing this. But at the same time I don't want Jo to be left on her own again. I am sure it wasn't easy for her being a single mum.  
So I was heading upstairs to the guest room where Jo and Robyn were staying, when I bumped into Scott coming out of his room.  
"Scott, just the person I was looking for!"  
"You ok Virg?" asked Scott with a smile because I think he knows what I am about to do tonight. He always seems to read me pretty good like that.  
"I'm fine Scott, would you do me and Jo a really big favour?" I wasn't sure if Scott would do this for me but Robyn seemed to know Scott more than anyone else at the moment. She really seemed to like Scott so far.  
"Sure, anything you like bro!" He replied with a smile.  
"I need to take Jo for an hour or so, so I kinda need you to put Robyn to bed for me. You see, I want to spend some time with Jo on my own tonight!"  
"I take it you are planning on popping the question?" asked Scott with a huge smile on his face. He easily saw that I had a small box in my hands and I was putting it in my pocket for safe keeping. He must have guessed since I was dressed really nicely with a white cotton shirt and a pair of really light buttons. I don't usually dress up but I had to for this.  
"I am hoping to and I would rather you didn't tell the others just yet, oh sorry Scott just a warning Robyn was in the pool earlier with Gordon, so if she is too excited then blame him. Now I think Jo has her settled in bed, all she should need is her bedtime story." I said to Scott with a smile.  
"Any idea what story books Robyn has with her?" He asked after a moment.  
"No idea Scott, but Jo told Robyn to pack what books she wanted to take with her. If she is tired you might be in luck and she might drop off for you!"  
"Ok bro, good luck with it." Said Scott as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.  
Now we both made our way into the guest room that Jo and Robyn were in and knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in." said Jo.  
As soon as we entered the bedroom not giving anyone a chance to respond, Robyn said.  
"Is Uncle Scotty is coming put me to bed?"  
"Why do you think I am here sweetie?" replied Scott, smiling at his niece.  
"Oh goodie!" replied Robyn.  
"Virg, what's going on and how come Scott is putting her to bed tonight when it was meant to be me?" Jo asked looking confused.  
"The reason why Scott is putting Robyn to bed is that I need to steal you away for about an hour or so for dinner." I explained.  
"Ok, you sure there is nothing else going on that I should know about?" Jo replied.  
"Why don't you come with me and find out."  
"Go on Jo don't let him wait for you besides Robyn is in bed now and I can read her a bedtime story!"  
"Ok Scott, night Robyn be good for Uncle Scott." replied Jo as she kissed her good night.  
"You know I always am mummy" replied Robyn.  
l took Jo by the hand and we headed down to the beach.  
"Virg, why are we going down to the beach?"  
"Well it is not just any walk tonight, we are going to have dinner down here too!"  
"So if we are having dinner down here then where is the food?" Jo asked, obviously confused.  
"Oh I had Grandma pack our dinner up for us so I could bring it here with me. Jo I want you to stand here a sec and close your eyes." I said, she was going to love this.  
"Why, what are you up to, Mr?" Jo replied with a smile.  
"Just trust me and give me your hand!" I took Jo by the hand and lead her down to the spot on the beach where Grandma helped me set the whole thing up for tonight.  
"You can open your eyes now honey." I whispered in her ear.  
Jo opened her eyes and just stared at the dinner with candles and flowers, her mouth opened but she didn't say anything.  
"Hey honey, are you ok?" I asked, slightly worried.  
"Why do I get this feeling that you were up to something today?" Jo asked me with a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with a smile.  
"I mean, why did you tell me that Tin-Tin wanted me just to get me out of your dad's office in a hurry?"  
"Oh honey come here." I pulled Jo into a hug because I know how upset she can get when the mood takes her. "I really didn't mean to upset you Jo but I was planning this for you for tonight...I just wanted to surprise you!" I said to her as I gently kissed her on the lips. "There is something else that I really need to talk to you about before I surprise you."  
"Sure, what is it?" Jo said as we sat down on the sand and made ourselves comfortable. Jo started staring out at the sea.  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Just want to ask you if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, would you be able to cope ok, knowing that I could get hurt or worse when I'm going out on rescue missions with my brothers, are you willing to share this life with me Jo?"  
"You know I am ok with it. I'll probably be a little bit worried when you go out at first but I'm sure I will get used to it!" Jo said happily while looking a little worried at the same time.  
"So if anything happened then you wouldn't walk away from me knowing I put my life on the line for others and that I will be on 24 hour stand by every day?"  
"Virgil I wouldn't be here today if I didn't tell you about Robyn and I am so glad now that you know now!" I was glad she was telling the truth.  
"I don't know how you coped on your own for 5 years. Jo it must have been really hard for you not knowing if you were going to see me again." I couldn't help but worry about the hard times she'd been through.  
"To be really honest with you...I didn't think that I could be a single mum and now that you know about Robyn..." Jo trailed off.  
"Jo, there is no way that you will be on your own now that I'm here and I always will be!" I said as I moved my hand up to her cheek to stroke it.  
"Sorry, I am getting really upset over nothing here!" Jo said.  
"Aww come here." I pulled Jo into a hug and we stayed like that for a while.  
As we had our dinner we did a lot of talking. I told Jo more about IR and some stories of our missions, even telling her how good her older sister was with being in IR.  
"So you are willing to stick with me even if I get hurt or worse on a rescue?"  
"Yeah you know it's not every day that my boyfriend is a hero." Jo said with a wide smile on her face.  
"There something else that I really want to talk to you about." I said, finally coming around to the real reason I brought her here.  
"Yeah?"  
"How would you feel if I was to ask for you and Robyn to move onto the island with me and my family for good?" I asked, slightly worried she would say no.  
"I really don't know Virg, let's not forget I have a job to go back to and friends there too. I don't really know if I am ready for this to be really honest!"  
"I know it will be hard Jo but I want you and Robyn here with me. I don't think that I could let you two go now!"  
"Ok I will think about it and let you know." Jo said, I didn't honestly think that I would ask Jo about moving so quickly but I had to ask her about it. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing them now that I have them with me.  
"Come here." I said pulling her close to me. We spent the last half an hour eating dinner and talking until I saw that the sun was rising.  
"Jo?"  
"Yeah Virg?" asked Jo.  
I got down on one knee.  
"Jo I know it's only been a week since you came here to stay with me and my family, they love you now that they have got to know you. I also know that I am asking you to give up almost everything for me, what I am trying to say is...I never want to be a part from you or our daughter ever again!"  
"Oh come on Virg, would you stop rambling and get on with it already." said Jo.  
"What I want is to be with you the rest of my life, so what I am trying to say is...will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?" I said as I pulled out the ring from my pocket and slowly opened the box.  
"Of course I will marry you!" Jo said as I slipped the ring onto her finger. In the end I had to used mums engagement ring for Jo as the ring that i brought a few years ago went missing on me.  
(In Penny's point a view)  
As Virgil was asking my baby sister to marry him, Jeff and I were hiding behind a rock on the beach, not too far away from where Virgil and Jo were both sitting.  
"You know Penny I can tell from the smile on Virgil's face that Jo has just said yes to him, they look so happy together. You know Virgil may look like his mother but seeing these two remind me of Lucy and I when we were younger like that and in love." said Jeff.  
"In a way Jeff I am so glad that I got Jo to go to that reunion, it did her the world of good, I never thought that she would meet Virgil again let alone fall back in love with him...I just can't believe that my baby sister is growing up at last!"  
"I can tell that she has learned a lot from her big sister" replied Jeff who pulled me into a hug. "Think we have to start planning a wedding now."  
"Yeah I think we do but we should just head back up to the house so these love birds don't catch us spying on them." I said to Jeff.  
"You may be right about that Penny!" replied Jeff , we both headed back up to the office and managed to get there before Virgil and Jo came up to tell us the good news.  
As we arrived at the office we bumped into John.  
"Well, has he done it yet?" asked John with a smile.  
"And how did you know about it dear boy?" I asked him with a smile.  
"Let's just say that Virg is way too happy for my liking and I just got this feeling that he was planning it." replied John.  
"You will find out in the morning son, go to bed." Jeff said with a laugh.  
We had just walked into the office and started pretending that we were doing something useful for once when someone knocked on the office door.  
"Come in!" called Jeff, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Hi Dad, hi Penny!"  
"You two look really happy, is there anything you want to tell us?" Jeff asked.  
Jo at this point didn't say anything but showed me and Jeff the ring, honestly I was in shock when I saw the size of it. "Well, well, it looks as if we have a wedding to plan after all!" I said.  
"Yeah sis, I can hardly believe that this is happening to me after all this time wondering if I would see Virgil again." Jo replied.  
"Well the two of you will make a lovely couple now and I hope you are going to be happy just as your mother and I were!" Jeff said with a smile.  
"Thanks dad, so I have your blessing Penny?" asked Virgil smiling.  
"You know my dear boy I could make things harder for you and tell you to ask Parker for his blessing as well since you don't have Jo's dad to go to!"  
"Oh Penny that is so not funny." replied Jo.  
"Sorry Jo I couldn't help that." I said while giving Jeff a look.  
"Anyway you two are you going to tell everyone at breakfast in the morning?" asked Jeff.  
"Yeah we will be dad but can you two keep it to yourselves tonight, that way can we tell everyone in the morning." asked Virgil.  
"Sure we can, can't we Penny?"  
"I'm sure we could my dears." I replied.  
(In Virgil's point a view)  
I still couldn't believe that Jo said yes to marrying me. Ok I didn't think that she would say no, but I am on top of the world now I know that Jo is definitley going to marry me. As we headed up the stairs back to Robyn's room we bumped back into Scott who is just coming from putting Robyn to bed.  
"Well how did everything go with you two this evening? Did he manage it then without getting nervous on you?" asked Scott with a huge smile at the thought of gaining a sister in law.  
"Sorry you'll just have to wait till morning when everyone finds out." I told him.  
"Oh come on Virg after all I put your daughter to bed for you both. The least you can do is tell me how you two got on!"  
"Ok Virg just tell him. If he really wants to know, otherwise he is going to be bugging us the rest of the night." said Jo with a yawn.  
"You know Virgil Jo is right about that, if you don't tell me now then I really am going to bug the two of you all night."  
"Promise me you'll not tell anyone bro and I mean anybody!"  
"Ok Virgil, I promise!"  
"Well you are going to have a sister-in-law soon." I replied as I wrapped my arms around Jo's shoulders  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Well good luck to you both and I hope that you are happy together. From the way I see it you two should have been together a long time ago!"  
"Thanks Scott." I replied  
I couldn't wait for breakfast in the morning when Jo and I got to tell everyone that we were engaged but most of all we were finally together at last. Who would have thought that I would be the first Tracy brother to get engaged? I know that the other guys won't be far behind me on that. I also know that John is dating Jo's best friend Louise, so hopefully Johnny will be the next lucky one, but that is another story to be told. But the future is looking good and I am so glad that I went to that high school reunion. If I hadn't have gone then I would never have met Jo or found out that I was a Dad.  
Life is looking so good for me now and I am sure my brothers will make great uncles to Robyn.  
THE END


End file.
